Take Me To Your Heart Forever
by J. S. Hvidsand
Summary: TriWizard Tournament in James S. Potter's sixth year. On hiatus at the moment
1. Welcome

Disclaimer: I own some of the characters and the plot, but rest is J. K. Rowling. And some ideas is from my friends that helps me when I am stuck.

A/N: I write because i like to write, and I will update when I have written more, hope you'll like the story :)

1. Welcome (from Disney's Brother Bear)

Alexandria smiled from ear to ear; she couldn't wait to see the train and all her friends again. She pushed the trolley through the barrier. Platform 9 ¾ was packed with people. She spotted her best friend Kimmie. She rushed over to hug her.

"You dyed your hair? I taught you would never do that!" she said as she hugged her friend.

"Well, I taught it would be something different. Attract the right boy you know" Kimmie replied, while she played with her now brown hair, like she always did when she was nervous or happy.

"It looks awesome! He must be blind if he doesn't notice you." Alexandria couldn't help but smile to her friend. Kimmie looked more mature with the brown hair, it emphasized her electric blue eyes.

"We should get on the train now. So we can grab a compartment." Kimmie said looking at all the students.

They bid their goodbyes, and found a compartment right away and started talking about their summer. Donna and Hope joined them when the train departed. They gossiped and chatted all the way to Hogwarts.

"So Alex, is there something going on with you and James? I saw him give you a kiss at the beginning of the summer." Hope asked and smiled her most girly smile.

"Well, we have owled each other. It seems like he just want to be friends. I don't know." Alexandria answered. The other girls exchanged shocked looks. This was not the answer they expected.

"What? What did he say?" Donna asked trying not to sound to shocked. Alexandria looked at her friends and sighed.

"Well, he said that he hoped we would be friends a long time." Alexandria shook her head; she looked out of the window and saw the castle in the horizon.

"We are arriving soon. We better change into our robes."

They changed and stepped out of the train, and found a carriage. The school was magnificent. Alexandria was glad she was back to the place she called her home.

"Wow. It just takes your breath away every time, doesn't it? I mean it's our sixth year, and still it feels like it's the first time we see the castle!" Kimmie said with a dreamy voice. The other girls nodded in agreement. They entered the Great Hall, Donna lead them to the Gryffindor table. She found seats so that Alexandria sat next to James. Alexandria sent her friend a Don't-rush-this-look. Donna just smiled to her. James saw Alexandria approach and rose to give her a hug. The girls giggled to them. She just ignored them.

"So, any news about the new cat?" James asked her while students was taking seats.

"Yeah, I talked to mom and she kind of agreed, but she said now was not the right time." she replied. At that moment McGonagall rose and the students fell silent.

"Let the sorting begin."

Professor Harkness carried the chair and the Sorting Hat up and started reading up the names. The houses cheered when they got a new house member.

When the last person had taken its seat. McGonagall rose once more.

"Welcome all students both new and old. This year is going to be a bit different from the previous years. This year Hogwarts will be the host for the Triwizard Tournament."

The students mumbled between themselves.

"Only students from fifth year and above can enter. Now let the feast begin." at those words the food appeared in front of them. They all help themselves, as the noise grew louder.

"Did your mother say why it was a bad time to get a cat?" James asked and stuffed his mouth full of food. Alexandria swallowed her food before she answered.

"She said it wasn't a good time right now because… She is pregnant" Alexandria looked down, trying to keep her tears from coming.

"WHAT? And she… how long had she… you didn't… What?" James looked at her like he couldn't believe what she had just said. She looked at him, he looked a bit angry, but mostly shocked.

"Oh, she said that she had just found out. She was just to tell me anyway. So who did the hippogriff thing go?" Alexandra saw him lighten up a bit, and she relaxed

"OK. It went good, flied a couple of times. What do you think of the tournament? Thinking of entering?" James smiled at her and ate more steak.

"It does sound like it's going to be fun, and no I'm not entering. I guess you are." Alexandria couldn't help but smile at him. He looked so amazing.

"Of course I'm entering, did you think I wouldn't?" James grinned at her.

"Let me remind you that the forest is forbidden to all students. Now Prefects would you lead your houses to your common room. The Head Boy and Girl will you pleas come up here. Good Night" McGonagall finished her speech. And the students filed out of the Great Hall and towards their common rooms, Hufflepuff towards the kitchen, Slytherin towards the dungeons, Ravenclaw to their tower and the Gryffindor to their tower.


	2. Words

Disclaimer: J. K. owns Hogwarts and all related to HP. I own the rest (Sort of)

Chapter 2. Words (by F. R. David)

James woke at dawn the next morning. He looked out of the window to see the sun rise. He smiled when he thought of the dream he had just woken from. He heard his friends grunting in their sleep. He had to laugh at them they were in complete unison. He heard that Mark was grunting more, which meant he was waking up.

"Morning Mark. Good sleep eh?" James said in a teasing voice.

"Stuff it James. Breakfast soon? I'm starving!" Mark said while getting up.

They both got dressed and slowly the other boy woke up, one by one. Last to wake was Daniel as always. Mark and James got out of the dormitory and headed for the Great Hall.

"What do you think the first class will be?" Mark asked

"Dunno. Not Potions with the Slytherins, or well not Slytherins in general." James said while sitting down. He glanced at the door and spotted Alexandria whit her friends walking in, he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Told her yet?" Mark asked snapping James back to reality

"Uh huh?" James looked puzzled at Mark. He laughed

"I said, have you told her what you feel about her yet?" Mark had to laugh at his friend for being so lost in love.

"Um not yet. Waiting for the right moment you know." James replied eating his toast.

Professor Kent came around and filled their time schedules.

"Here you go lads." He said handing them both their schedule.

"Dark Arts is first class of the week, cool." Mark smiled

"Yeah but next's Potions, hope there's no Slytherins there." James added. Looking over at the Slytherin table.

"You are not divided into houses, all the students that have passed their OWLs will be taking the class. Didn't you know that?" Rose said while she sat down next to Albus.

"Right. Morning guys. Where's Lilly?" James said looking for his sister.

"On her way. She will be here any second now." Rose said taking some toast.

"So Albus are you going to enter the tournament? It would be so cool if you would become Hogwarts champion, just like your father." Rose asked, not looking up

"Thinking of joining? Sure you can handle that? One of the tasks would probably be in the forest you know." James teased.

"I would rather pass my OWLs than win some stupid tournament." Albus said to his brother.

"And by the way, mom would freak if we entered, just so you know." Albus gave his brother with a serious look

"Mom can handle it. Dad won the thing, I sure is going to enter, hoping to win more than one thing." James glanced down the table and spotted the brunette he was so in love with.

"You are aiming high. Sure you can win both?" Mark teased

"What are you talking about now?" Lilly had just entered their conversation

"James is thinking of winning more than the Tournament." Hugo informed her.

"Well James, we better get going, Harkness is not going to be pleased if we are late."

James and Mark headed to the Defence against the Dark Arts class. They found their seats at the second row from the front, and waited for the rest of the class. Professor Harkness entered the classroom and the door was closed.

"Good morning class. Welcome back and congratulation on passing you OWLs in my class." He greeted them

"Good morning Professor Harkness"

"Today we are going to learn about non-verbal spell. Anyone who wants to tell me what a non-verbal spell is?" he look at the class "Miss Wood, yes what is a non-verbal spell."

"A non-verbal spell is when you perform a spell without saying the spell out loud." Kimmie answered

"Exactly. A non-verbal spell is when you don't say the spell out loud. Well it is hard at first, but you'll get it. So pair up and try some simple disarming spells." Harkness told them, and they gladly found their partner.

"You're not paring up with Alexandria? This could be the right time you know?" Mark said as him and James got in their positions.

"I want to impress her, not get my butt kicked. Better safe then sorry." James replied.

"I don't want to hear any talking. You may begin." Professor Harkness announced

It was hard not saying the spell out loud. Both James and Mark struggled, and neither of them got it completely, but they were making progress.

"So for homework I want you all to practice not to say the spell in your other classes. Class dismissed." Professor said ending the class. The classroom was a mess, which he cleaned up with a flick of his wand.

* * *

><p>When they entered the potions room they were still smiling. Mark and James took their usual seats in the back of the room. James looked out in the room.<p>

"Not that many that passed potions" Mark said looking over the students.

"Good morning class." Slughorn said and the noise died.

"Good morning Professor Slughorn." the class replied.

"Now why don't we gather around here, I want to show you the potions we are going to make in the forthcoming weeks." The class obeyed some more reluctantly than others.

From the potion in front of James he smelled grass, strawberries and some kind of perfume he couldn't remember where he had smelled before.

"Now who can tell me what this potion is?" Professor Slughorn asked. "Ah yes Miss. Jones?"

"It's Amortentia. It is the most powerful love potion in the world!" Alexandria said with a dreamy voice apparently obsessed with what she smelled.

"Ten points for Gryffindor. Good work Miss Jones. Well today I want you to read about the Amortentia and write two parchments on its use and purpose. Also include the symptoms of the potions and side effects. It should be handed in next class, you may begin." Slughorn said as the students returned to their places.

"That potion sure smelled good." Mark said when they reach their seats. James nodded his agreement.

The bell rang and they headed for lunch. James was in his dream world but Mark snapped him out of it by throwing some water in his face

"What did you do that for?" James almost yelled.

"Sorry, thought I had to bring you back to reality. Besides are you taking Care of Magical Creatures?" Mark tried not to laugh at James.

"No, I found it kind of boring. Why?" James asked

"Then we have a free period, what do you say we do some quiddich?" Mark said grinning.

"I think I would rather finish that essay. You know try to keep up this year." James said

"Yeah you're right. Well OK, not what free period means to me, but you have a good point." Mark said disappointed.

And they continued their lunch.


	3. Hakuna Matata

Chapter 3. Hakuna Matata (from Disney's Lion King)

"I can't believe that I let you talk me into taking Divination, it is just rubbish." Alexandria complained as they were leaving Divination their last class of the week.

"Well I take Care of Magical Creatures with you so don't complain." Kimmie replied in a matter-of-fact-voice.

"So do you think James will become Hogwarts champion, that is if he enters." Kimmie said giving her friend a sly smile. Alexandria looked at her friend

"He has good chances, I mean he is clever, and he can perform many spells. I don't know. What I know is that he will enter. Come on it's James, he does everything to be a nice guy that pulls pranks on people." Alexandria told Kimmie

"Well do you want him to be our champion?"

"Yes, I do, but then again. People have died in this competition. I don't want him dead." Alexandria tried not to sound like a child.

"OK. Moving on to something cheerful. Are you going to ask him to the Yule Ball, or are you going to find someone from Durmstrang? I heard the boys over there are muscular." Kimmie winked at her friend.

"I don't want to be with a guy that has muscles and not brains. Besides I think I will ask James, if he doesn't asks first. But you go ahead attract your muscles with your brown hair."

The girls laugh all the way down to dinner.

"There's a empty seat next to James. Go take it." Kimmie pushed her friend towards the empty place.

"But what about you?" Alexandria asked trying to not be pushed

"There's a empty seat next to Donna, I'll take that and you this."

At those last words Kimmie pushed Alexandria down, causing James to look at them.

"See you after dinner then." Kimmie smiled to her friend. Alexandria sighed.

"See you later." She waved after her friend who was almost next to Donna and Hope. They both gave her big smiles.

"Long week?" James asked when Alexandria was facing the table

"Not that long. I bet they will be longer, when the exams starts coming. What about you?" she asked helping her with some soup.

"It was OK. Just need some time to get used to. Got any free periods?" James said stuffing food in his mouth.

"Yeah, my Thursday ends before Herbology. I'm not that into plants and that stuff. You got any?"

"I'm not taking Care of Magical Creatures or Divination." James said before taking another mouthful.

"You're really hungry aren't you?" Alexandria tried not to giggle, but failed. James blushed and began ate more slowly. Alexandria just smiled at him.

"I hope the tournament doesn't end as when your father entered." Alexandria looked down in her plate. James looked at her

"What do you mean? My dad got through alright." He tried to figure out what she meant

"Oh that's not what I meant. I meant that nobody tricks the Goblet and nobody gets killed."

James nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful." James winked at her; she couldn't help but smile at him.

Professor McGonagall rose from her seat and the crowd went silent

"I would like to inform you all that in due to the Triwizard Tournament. The students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving the 30th of October, and I wish you all would make a good example of Hogwarts. I will also like to inform that there will not be held any quiddich tournaments this year. You will be given further information as the time of the other schools arrival. Enjoy the rest of your food." She sat down again. The sound level rose quickly after that.

"No quiddich? She can't be serious." Mark said angrily

"It's always like that. My aunt told us that, whoever the host of the Tournament was, they would not hold any quiddich. We can still play quiddich when it's not used in the tournament. Hey, what do you say we go down there today?" James told Mark. Mark looked up at him and nodded.

"You want an audience? I bet I can get Donna, Hope and Kimmie to come if you want" Alexandria asked them

"Sure, just bring them. It will be fun!" Mark said before James got the chance to say anything.

"See you then" she rose and walked over to her friends.

"Hey do you want to se Mark and James play some quiddich later today?"

Donna and Hope just looked at her with boring looks.

"You don't have to if you don't want to come." She reassured them.

"Well I want to come. Nothing like watching two handsome boys a Friday afternoon." Kimmie said with a smile

They went to the common room to leave their bags and freshen up a bit, and they waited for the boys to come down. It turned out like there were more interest for quiddich so the whole dormitory to Mark and James joined, along with Hugo, Albus and Rose. Lilly followed to watch her friends. Lilly, Alexandria and Kimmie found some good seats at the tribune and waited for the training to start.

They played for two hours before they were done. Alexandria couldn't keep her eyes away from James under the whole time.

"What do you think Alex? Still interested in the Seeker or do you find a Chaser more lovely?" Kimmie said as they walked back to the castle

"I still choose the Seeker. Better reflexes." Alexandria grinned

"He also has been taking dancing lessons the whole summer. Mom kind of forced him to. Probably so he could dance with you at the Yule Ball." Lilly told the girls. A smile crept on Alexandria's face

"So, is he any good?" she asked the little girl

"Yeah he knows how to dance with a broom, but don't tell him I said it. He would like to surprise you at the Yule Ball." Lilly said as they were alongside with the others.

"So what do you think will be the hardest task in the tournament?" Mark asked the others

"The Yule Ball." Several of them answered

"Dragons" James answered, Mark just smiled at his friend.

"Don't get your hopes up James. They don't use the same tasks every time. Its likely to something different so there wouldn't be any cheating." Alexandria told him, he looked at her and smiled.

"Hope it's nothing worse." Albus said sounding concerned in case James were to be champion.

"It probably will be worse, no guarantee it might be easier." Rose told them.

"You are way to smart. It's not good for us." Hugo added.

Rose elbowed her brother and smiled at him.

"Well come to think of it. The worst part would be getting an howler from mom or grandma if I am selected to be Hogwarts champion." James said when they entered the castle. They all burst out laughing and they agreed that, that would not be good for James.


	4. Introducing Me

Disclaimer: Well it goes the same, HP related JK's (got this from Doctor Who. JK saved the world in the Shakespeare episode), and the rest will be mine.

Chapter 4. Introducing Me (from Disney's Camp Rock 2 – The Final Jam)

On October the 30th James woke with a start. Mark was grumbling and mumbling loudly to himself.

"Where's the fire?" James asked when he figured out that he would not get more sleep that morning.

"I can't find my clothes!" Mark was shouting

"Calm down, you are going to wake the whole castle! And have you looked in your trunk? You're clothes might be there, just saying." James tried to calm Mark down; it helped a bit he seemed to become a little less fanatic.

"I put out the clothes yesterday on the…trunk. There they are. And you know who's coming today; better look smart for the beautiful girls at Beauxbatons." Mark gave James his famous smirk that most girls at Hogwarts loved.

'Hope the students from Durmstrang leave Alexandria alone. It is hard enough asking her out without competition.' James thought as they were eating breakfast. The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were arriving at 6 o'clock that evening.

"How do you think they will arrive?" Rose asked when they were walking to the common room to do some of their homework later that day.

"Don't know. Maybe they do what they did last time Hogwarts was host?" Albus tried

"Maybe the Durmstrangs arrives on a dragon? Bulgaria is not that far from Romania." Hugo said enthusiastic.

"Password." The fat lady said when they were right in front of the portrait.

"Uirtus ac Honor" Rose said, and the portrait swung open. They found their usual tables and started on their homework, they could hear the excited mumblings from other Gryffindors.

Five to six all the students arrived at the Entrance Hall to wait for their guests to arrive. Down by the lake they could see something approach. Whispers were going on in the crowd, several students held their breathes, and just above the lake something flew. Four griffins were pulling a boat? The Hogwarts students were stunned. The griffins landed on the ground and the boat landed in the lake. Someone was shouting on the boat, probably in Bulgarian. It was the Durmstrang students that had arrived.

"Welcome to Hogwarts students of Durmstrang Institute. I hope you'll join us for waiting on Beauxbatons, professor Valkov" professor McGonagall said when they had come up to the castle. She smiled at Valkov and he nodded, he turned to his students and said something in Bulgarian and the Durmstrang students went to stand with the Hogwarts students.

Not long after a blue smoke started raising from the ground, and with a loud bang the smoke disappeared, several of the girls screamed and there, where the smoke had been seconds ago stood the students from Beauxbatons.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts, students of Beauxbatons Academy. Let us now go into the Great Hall for the feast. I hope your journey was comfortable?" McGonagall said the dramatic entrance by Beauxbatons had clearly not shocked her. She smiled to the headmasters and she walked into the Great Hall, followed by the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students. The Hogwarts students were the last to enter the Great Hall as they had been informed. The Durmstrang students sat down by the Slytherin table and the Beauxbatons students sat down by the Gryffindor table. Nobody cared where they sat, but the Gryffindors and the Slytherins couldn't help the smiles and smirk.

When all was seated McGonagall rose to welcome the students again.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I hope you'll enjoy your stay here with us. Tomorrow you will receive further information about the Tournament, today you will rest. Now let the feast begin!" McGonagall had a smile on her face while she spoke, she sat down hand the other Headmasters at each side.

"I sure hope Beauxbaton wont stay in the castle." Alexandria said glaring at their new guests. Kimmie looked up at her and followed her eyes, she looked back at her friend with a sympathic look.

"It would be idiotic, coming to a school on a cloud, and thinking they would be treated like royality. Who do they think they are?" Alexandria glared even uglier at one blonde girl.

"Calm down. Don't jude them before you know them," Kimme looked nervous at her friend. "I don't think the can't take a clue, but you can't just behave like this. We are suppose to get along with them, not kill them. I know what you feel, maybe we should just be Gryffindors and let them know?"

Kimmie smiled to her friend, she wasn't sure if this worked but she knew that they would never get the boys they wanted by killing the guests. Alexandria shighed and smiled at her friend.

"You're right." she said and started to fill her empty plate. When she reached for some potatoes another hand tuched hers, she traced her eyes up the arm to see who it belonged to and ended up looking into two brown eyes she recognised as James', they stared into each others eyes for a minute, but to Alexandria it felt like a second. James clared his troath before he lfted his hand from hers and looked down on his plate. Alexandria lifted the potato onto her plate and started eating with her head down. Had either of them looked up to their friends sitting opposite them, they would have seen them grinning at each other.

* * *

><p>Back in the Gryffindor Tower, Mark and James were sitting in their usual seats in front of the fire. Daniel joined them.<p>

"So, have you seen more beautiful girls than those Beauxbaton girls?" Daniel asked dreamly.

"There is one girl far more beautiful than anything in this world." James said without taking his eyes of the fire. Mark smirked at his friends.

"Those girls were rather beautiful, but I have my eyes set on someone else." Mark replied thinking about his dream girl.

"When are you telling her that?" James mocked. Mark replaced his smirk with a smile.

"When you tell your girl." Mark answered, smiling.

"Well, I advice you to tell them fast before those Durmstrang boys see their beauty." Daniel said in a serious tone. His eyes going from one to the other like a tennis mach in slow motion.

"Alexandria would never fall in love with someone from Durmstrang." James said. Both of his friends sighed and gave each other a tierd glance.

"Sure about that?" Mark said, it was common knowledge to the boys in their dormitory that James had a thing for Alexandria.

"Yes!" James looked at his friends like they were going insane, "She prefers brains over muscles, and those Durmstrangs are just muscles with a brain the size of a blueberry."

"If you say so." Daniel said holding up his hands in defeat. He looked over the room and saw that the girls where looking at them.

"Well, she doesn't look like she would kill you, so you ar probably right." Daniel said turning back to his friends. Mark looked over as well, he saw the girls looking up from their books and over to them, he winked at Kimmie and gave her his smirk before turning back, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. James looked over as well, but didn't want to turn away from the brown eyes he was staring into once again. He couldn't believe how beautiful this girl was. He was completely lost in his thoughts staring at Alexandria, even after she had turned away from his gaze, to read her book.

It was well past midnight before the boys finally got to bed, and James was still dreaming about the girl with those beautiful eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, I don't know when the next chapter are going to be published. It will be next Friday, but maybe Saturday (Norwegian time), it will be a long chapter and the longest yet. Hope you like my story, if you do, then tell your friends about it! Love you all!**


	5. Summer of '69

**Hey. This chapter is not as long as I promised. It was, but I had to change it to fit my time frame. I had to cut out many things I wanted in it. I've been working on chapter six so I might publis it today to make up for this chapter.**

* * *

><p>5. Summer of '69 by Bryan Adams<p>

The rain pondered heavy on the window when Alexandria woke the next day. She groaned as she got up, she had a bad headache.

"Good morning sleepyhead. Didn't want to escape your prince charming?" Kimmie said when she realized her friend was awake.

"Good morning Kimmie, though I don't see the good part. I have a massive headache and I wish my prince charming was in my dream so I didn't have to fight those trolls on my own." Alexandria replied as she got out of bed. Kimmie gave her friend an anxious look, but didn't ask further.

"Get some clothes on so we can go down and give you some water." Kimmie said sitting on her bed.

"Mhm." Alexandria said and went to the bathroom.

"Well, I'm hungry shall we go get some food?" Kimmie said and Alexandria nodded and followed her down to the Great Hall. The students from Beauxbaton were already sitting there. They found some seats at the end of the table.

Down at the Gryffindor table James, Mark, Daniel, Hope, Donna, Rose, Hugo, Albus and Lilly was sitting together and talking about the Triwizard tournament. Kimmie and Alexandria made their way towards them, Mark saw them and moved two places down so the girls could sit between him and James, Kimmie smiled to him as he did this. He winked back and smiled in return. Kimmie slid down next to him and Alexandria sat down next to James.

"Morning." James greeted before turning back to the conversation. Alexandria just waved at him and filled her glass with water and drank silently, Donna noticed and looked at Kimmie. Kimmie shook her head to Donna as to say: not here, ask when we are alone. Donna got the message and turned back.

"What are we talking about?" Kimmie asked Mark and taking a bite of her toast.

"Triwizard Tournament. They will revile the champions tonight. James is thinking of making a scene of it and is planning it with the others. I think he has a spot for everyone in it." Mark replied

"So maybe before I walk up to McGonagall and I could give her a wink?" James asked, mostly to his brother and sister. Alexandria looked up.

"Wink at who?" Alexandria asked making the question sound more like a command. James turned to her and gave her a smile.

"The one I will ask to the Yule ball." he said in a charming way. He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "Make sure to be near me, OK?"

Alexandria stared questioning at him. She was confused and a bit hurt.

"Anyone knowing why it's only fifth years and above that is allowed to enter?" Daniel asked.

"Because of the tasks. It used to be for everyone to enter. Last time it was held it was only those who was off age that was allowed to enter, they have probably change it to include more students, but the tasks are still a bit to dangerous for the younger ones." Alexandria answered without looking up.

"Dad said he was in his fourth year when he entered. How come he was selected?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, your dad was in his fourth year, but it was a planned attack. Someone had put your fathers name and written a different school on the note that was put in the Goblet, so he would be a champion, complete all the tasks, and when he touched the trophy it turned out to be a portkey to the rising of Voldemort, which wanted to kill your father. It was all a plot to kill your father." Alexandria said simply, James stared at her in shock and amusement.

"Wow!" Albus said, "Dad never said anything about that. How come you know and not we? He's our dad."

"I know because it stands in _Hogwarts through History_. The book is updated every time something extraordinary happens at Hogwarts, there is loads of stuff about your father there." Alexandria sounded annoyed, she didn't like talking about stuff like this. Albus was about to ask more about their father, but James interrupted so Alexandria didn't start shouting.

"Look the there is a letter for us." he said looking up, just in time to see his snow owl Aaron soaring down. Aaron stuck out his leg so James could take the letter, and then he turned Alexandria hoping she had something good to give him. She smiled when she saw the pleading look of the owl and gave him a rather large piece of bacon. Aaron hooted happily and swallowed the bacon before he flew out of the Great Hall. She turned to James to see whom the letter was from.

"Dad says everything is fine at home, mom have no thoughts of sending a howler to keep us from entering she says that she would be grateful if Albus would think twice before entering and that I should try to concentrate on my schoolwork. Good news, there are no danger of getting a howler from mom." James said with his most cunning smile. Donna, Kimmie, Hope and Alexandria all shared the same just-wait-until-she-finds-out-that-you-are-a-champion look and grinned.

"I didn't plan on entering so no worry there, but mom has a point with your schoolwork. It is almost so that she knows that you aren't so bright as she thought." Albus said giving his brother a teasing smile before he ran down to his friends. James let the joke pass, he knew that he would get him back some other day.

"Mark, are you coming? We got some homework to do." James said as he made his way out of the Great Hall. Mark followed waving to them.

Alexandria sighed, not wanting to talk about the Tournament more.

"I'm going to the library so I can get some work done. See you later." Alexandria got up and left her friends not wanting to talk.

* * *

><p>"What's up whit Alex?" Donna asked as soon as they entered their dormitory.<p>

"I don't know. She woke late with a headache. It seemed like she had had a bad dream, and the way she acted after James left. I think she had one of those true dreams again. She is always overdramatic when she had dreams like that." Kimmie answered not trying to hide the worry in her voice. Hope and Donna looked as worried as Kimmie felt.

"Lets go and check. I think it's the best we can do." Hope said looking at her friends. Donna stood up from the bed in agreement. Kimmie nodded slowly.

"Grab your books, so we can sit down and do some homework before we talk to her, so she doesn't blow up on us." Donna said while getting her schoolbag. The two other girls obeyed.

They walked in silence to the library and went to one of the corners in the back where Alexandria usually sat. They spotted her at her usual table and sat down around her, and took out their schoolbooks and started to work. The girls worked in silence for three hours.

"Alex?" Donna asked carefully, looking at Alexandria.

"Mhm." Alexandria replied not looking up. Donna glanced nervously at Hope.

"Did you...did you dream...a true dream last night?" Hope asked, her voice nervous and worried. Alexandria sighed.

"Yes I did." Alexandria answered annoyed.

"Do you want to share with us? You know we are here for you." Kimmie assured her friend.

"I will tell you, but you can't say it to anybody. You can't even hint at it!" Alexandria warned. The girls nodded.

"We promise we wont." Hope said.

"Okay." Alexandria said, she took some deep breaths before continuing. "I dreamt about the Tournament. I know who the Hogwarts' champion is, and I know what one of the tasks are."

"Yes. Care to share who and what it is?" Hope said, pushing Alexandria to tell.

"James is the Hogwarts' champion and one of the tasks are an obstacle course. That's all I know, and remember you can't tell or hint at it." Alexandria said looking at her friends, they nodded. thinking about what their friend had said.

"That's all you dreamt? Nothing more?" Kimmie said eyeing her friend.

"No!" Alexandra said a bit too quickly.

"Spill it! There is something more, you wouldn't command James to tell you whom he was going to wink at. That's what you ask when you are a couple." Kimmie said, suddenly her mouth fell open. "You and him? Why did you want to keep it from us? We all knew James would be the champion, just think of his father! And for the task, well what do we care about that, but not telling us this? This is exactly what you tell your best friends!" Kimmie said, pointing a finger at Alexandria, smiling wide. Alexandria looked worried at Kimmie, before she moved her eyes to look at Donna and then Hope, both looked surprised and their mouths were open in shock. Alexandria .

"I didn't tell you 'cause I thought it wouldn't happen, it was so real and clear, and the kiss was so good." she said, clasping her hand to her mouth when she realized what she had said. The other girls stared at her.

"Hey girls why the long faces?" James said emerging from the bookshelves.

"James!" Alexandria cried in shock, starling James.


	6. You Can't Stop The Beat

6. You Can't Stop The Beat (from Hairspray)

_"I didn't tell you 'cause I thought it wouldn't happen, it was so real and clear, and the kiss was so good." she said, clasping her hand to her mouth when she realized what she had said. The other girls stared at her._

_"Hey girls why the long faces?" James said emerging from the bookshelves._

_"James!" Alexandria cried in shock, starling James_.

"Did you hear what we talked about?" Kimmie asked slowly, looking worried.

"No, should I?" James said confused and surprised. Alexandria let out her breath and sighed, putting a hand on her chest trying to calm her breath and racing heart.

"Is something wrong?" James asked looking at Alexandria. She shook her head. James looked from Alexandria to Kimmie, Donna and Hope. All girls seemed reviled. "Whats going on? Why are you all so scared about? Is it the Tournament again?" his last question was to Alexandria.

"Everything is fine. We were just talking about our dresses, and we didn't want anyone else to know what they look like." Hope said giving James a smile.

"Whats the big deal about some dresses? You behave like you'll get killed if anyone knows what it looks like." James said, knowing they were talking about something else, but didn't want to push it.

"What are you doing here? I thought the library was to quiet for you to do your homework." Hope said moving to the other side of the table so James could sit next to Alexandria. Alexandria gave her a smile and mouthed _'Thank you!'_

James sat down on the seat Hope had left. He looked at the girls, before he turned to Alexandria.

"Well, I thought you girls would like some company. Besides Mark and Daniel started to play chess, and I don't know where the others are." he said simply.

"In other words, you were bored and came here thinking it would be less bored." Alexandria said mocking a sceptical look and tone. The girls started giggling.

"Yes, that's one way to look at it. Are you finished with your homework yet, I mean since you were talking about your dresses?" James said nonchalantly.

"You seems to know each other very well." Hope said with a smile. Alexandria shot her a dangerous glare. Hope mouthed _'Sorry! Old habit you.'_

"We got kinda sidetracked on that point. I assume you're not finished either?" Kimmie said causing James to look at her.

"Yeah. I found it quite hard doing homework with all the noise from the common room." he said taking out his books, "It's okay for you that I work here right?" he added

"Of course, what do you have left?" Alexandria said earning proud smiles from her friends.

"That stupid potions essay and a sketch for Herbology." James said dipping his dark brown quill in the ink. Alexandria nodded and turned back to her own parchment, the girls continuing their work one by one. They worked in silence.

"Kimmie, what does the sun represent when you are reading tea leaves?" Alexandria asked.

"Happyness. We learned about this in our third year. Didn't you take notes?" Kimmie said annoyed.

"You know that I don't take notes in Divination. You don't take notes in Care of Magical Creatures." Alexandria said dipping her quill in the ink. They continued working in silence.

Several hours later James put his quill down and put his arms on the table and using them as a pillow. Alexandria looked up from her work and studied him. She smiled as she saw how tired he were. She finished writing her sentence and put her quill down. She put one elbow on the table and supported her head with it looking at James.

"Do you think he heard what our dresses looks like?" Donna whispered.

"Hope not." Alexandria whispered back not taking her eyes from James. "He wouldn't let us cover it up if did hear." James turned his head to her, his eyes closed and his breath heavy. He was sleeping.

_'He is so beautiful when he sleeps.'_ Alexandria thought. Smiling at the thought.

"You know we are not going to stop trying to get you and James together, so maybe that kiss was not your first." Donna said still whispering, as she didn't want to take a chance for James faking being asleep or if there were someone eavesdropping nearby.

"I know, but just continue the way you are doing it now. Don't push it to much, I don't want him to feel forced to become a couple." Alexandria whispered back looking at her, Donna nodded. Hope stiflet a yawn.

"Oh, I can't do this anymore. All these creatures, it's like I'm studying for my OWLs again, Hagrid has never given us so much homework before." Hope complained. Kimmie nodded.

"It's like he has a bad feeling for students failing their OWLs, so that's why there are so few in his classes. We need to encourage him that that's not the case." Kimmie said. "Is he sleeping?" Kimmie pointed at James.

"It looks like it." Alexandria said looking at him, Kimmie grinned wide. "Just what are you thinking, and do I really want to know?" Alexandria added when she saw the grin on Kimmie's face.

"You should probably wake him up before Madame Pinch comes and do it for you." Kimmie said looking at her friend.

"Go on." Alexandria said, not knowing what Kimmie had in mind. Donna and Hope stared at her.

"Wake him up with a peck on the cheeck." Donna said and gave Alexandria a it's-so-obvious look. Alexandria looked from Donna to James and back to Donna, biting her lip.

"Fine," Alexandria said, she stood up, before adding "but we are leaving right after, so pack your bags now." Donna, Hope and Kimmie smiled as they packed their bags.

When they were ready to leave, Alexandria took a deep breath before bending down and giving James a peck on the cheeck. He opened his eyes, smiled as he saw Alexandria standing bend over him.

"Hello beautiful! If I only could wake like this everyday." James said still smiling. Alexandria was blushing so much her face were red as a tomato. She smiled and giggled, which caused Donna, Hope and Kimmie to smile.

"We're leaving now, you coming James?" Hope said. James stuffed his things in his schoolbag and placed it on his shoulder. Hope, Donna and Kimmie started walking and Alexandria followed still smiling, James walked beside her. She couldn't get his words out of her mind. She glanced at James, he was looking at her. Alexandria looked at the floor quickly blushing even more.

* * *

><p>"Who do you think will be the champions from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons?" James asked looking over at the Drumstrangs sitting at the Slytherin table.<p>

"No idea, maybe that Krum dude." Alexandria said looking up, still smiling.

"Krum? Viktor Krum's son? Is he old enough to enter?" Mark asked looking at the Durmstrangs.

"He's our age, Mark, of course he is old enough. Honestly, he will be recruited to the Bulgarian quddich team when he's off age." Kimmie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What is his name again?"

"Harry Vladimir Krum." Alexandria answered quickly.

"How did you know that? You never listen when I talk about quiddich you tune out right away, but you know about Kurm?" Hope said looking sceptical.

"Hope, have you seen that guy?" Kimmie said

"Yes, I have. My and his parents are close friends. We go on vacations together in the summers." Hope replied bored

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me that? You know I like guys like him!" Kimmie said her eyes wide with schock.

"Kimmie calm down. You like chasers, not beaters, and besides he isn't good looking from your point of view." Alexandria said to her friend.

"He is good looking Alex. Even you can see that, and don't you deny it!" Donna said giving Alexandria a warning glance.

"You girls are insane." Hope said shacking her head. "Only interested in quiddich if there is a hot guy involved, I don't get it."

"He put his name in the Goblet at the same time I did. He looked pretty confident as he did." James said trying to get back to his question.

"So, Krum has a chance, but Beauxbatons then. Who will be their champion?" Mark asked following James' lead.

"I'm not familiar with any of them. You are more capable of guessing since of your cousins." Donna said.

"I have no idea who any of them are. Dominique, Victorie and Louis haven't talked much about school when we have been meeting. Mum says we shouldn't talk about school because of all that happened when they went to Hogwarts." Albus replied.

"Good evening students." McGonagall said and everyone in the Great Hall fell silent. "As you know tonight the Goblet of Fire is to revile to us who shall be the champions in the Triwizard Tournament. But before that let me remind you that if you are chosen you must enter in the Tournament, once you are champion there is no turning back. When your name is called you will come up here, take your note and walk through that door," At this part she pointed to a door behind the Head table, and wait for the other champions and the teachers. Let the choosing begin!"

All heads turned to the large goblet place where the Sorting Hat was place at the beginning of every school year. The flame above the Goblet was blue, but suddenly the flame shoot three feet in the air and became red, spitting out a piece of parchment which McGonagall caught.

"The Champion representing Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is Amalie Thomas." McGonagall read and the Great Hall clapped their hands. Amalie Thomas rose from her place at the Gryffindor table and walked over to McGonagall, she shock McGonagall's hand took the note and went to through the door behind the Head table as instructed.

When the door was closed, the flame rose and changed once more, and McGonagall took the note. She looked down and read before she lifted her head and said,

"The Champion representing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is James Potter." she smiled as the Gryffindor table exploded in screams of happiness. James smiled as he went up to McGonagall. He shook her hand and took his note and walked through the door. Once the door was shut behind him he couldn't hear anything besides his own breath and heart. He walked down the stair and into the room at the bottom. The room was big and circular, there was a large fireplace at the wall opposite the stairs and in front of the fireplace was a sofa. Only then James took notice of the girl who was staring at him with a sly smirk on her face (A/N: It is a smirk worthy of a Malfoy). James walked cautiously over to the sofa and sat next to the girl. She had long blonde hair, brown eyes that almost looked red. She wore black clothes and black shoes. Her make-up was also black.

"Hello, my name is James. I'm the Hogwarts Champion." James said holding out his had to the girl. She eyed him. She took his had and shock it once; James noted that she was muscular.

"I'm Amalie Thomas from Beauxbatons as you probably know. Are you related to zat 'Arry Potter?" she asked.

"He's my father. Why do you ask?" James replied.

"You have his hair." Amalie replied and looked towards the stair as they heard the door being closed. They waited in silence as the Durmstrang champion made his way down the stairs. When he appeared at the bottom of the stair James saw who it was.

"Hello. I'm Harry Krum. Congratulations to you both." Harry Krum said as he approached the two other champions.

"Thanks, congratulations to you too. You're Viktor Krum's son aren't you?" James asked while shaking the hand Harry had offered.

"Yes, I am. You're Harry Potter's son right?" Harry said letting go of James' hand.

"Yes I am." James said moving to make room to Harry Krum. Harry addressed Amalie and hold out his hand to her just as he had done to James. She took his hand, but instead of shaking her hand Harry kissed it. Amalie didn't look very pleased with the greeting, she actually looked disgusted. He sat down next to her on the spot where James had sat earlier. Amalie looked even more disgusted and tried to move closer to the armrest. The three champions sat in silence as they waited for their teachers, after five minutes they heard the door being opened.

McGonagall was the first down the stairs, shortly followed Headmaster Valkov and last was Headmistress Durand, Amalie stood when she saw her Headmistress.

"Congratulations on making Champions. We will make this short so you can go and get some rest. There will be a weighing of Wands tomorrow." McGonagall said.

"The first task will take place on the 24th of November and it is to test your bravery." Shackerbolt said eyeing the champions.

"It's getting late now, and you all have classes to attend tomorrow. So off to bed with you lot." McGonagall said and the three champions walked out of the room and towards their dormitory.


	7. Too Bad

Hey. Sorry that I didn't update last week, but I didn't have anytime to write. The only time I had was in the weekend but then I wanted to relax. I try to write as much as I can but I'm not just sure how long time spread I want between the chapters, and I'm starting to feel a little stuck, but I will do my best to get over with it. I'm thinking of uptading every forthnight so I can get a chance to write some good chapters. Hope you aren't mad at me. Here is the seventh chapter of Take Me To Your Heart Forever.

* * *

><p>7. Too Bad by Nickelback<p>

James sat down at the Gryffindor table at breakfast; he had just taken a bite of his toast when the post arrived. Aaron landed in front of him with a red letter in his beak. James took the letter, gave Aaron a sausage. James stared at the envelope in his hands not wanting to open the howler he had received from his mother.

"You better open that one and just get it over with. The longer you wait the worse it will be." Mark said uneasy staring at the howler. James swallowed and staring opening the letter carefully as trying not to set the howler of. Smoke started rising from the envelope and when James had opened it, it started howling.

"JAMES POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ENTERING THAT TOURNAMENT WHEN I SPECIFICALLY ASKED YOU TO FOCKUS ON YOU SCHOOLWORK? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT PEOPLE HAVE DIED IN THAT COMPETITION, AND YOUR DAD WAS ALMOST ONE OF THEM! THINK OF ALBUS AND LILLY, YOU'RE SUPOSED TO BE A GOOD EXAMPLE FOR THEM. YOU ARE SO GROUNDED WHEN YOU GET HOME! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WILL RISK YOUR OWN LIFE FOR… WHAT? A THROPHY OR SOME MONEY? BE GLAD I'M NOT THERE RIGHT NOW, I WOULD DRAG YOU HOME IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT YOU CAN'T QUIT THIS TOURNAMENT. YOU BETTER NOT DIE IN THIS TOURNAMENT JAMES! HOW CAN YOU BE SO SHORTMINDED? OH JUST YOU WAIT UNTILL YOU COME HOME AND I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

When the letter had said it's last words it exploded. James stared horrified in front of him where the letter had been just seconds ago. The entire Hall was quiet, it was clear that everyone had heard the message. Mark coughed something that brought James back to reality.

"Well, I guess it could have been worse. Mum could have come herself to drag me out of school." James said his voice was higher than usual.

"I never thought Aunt Ginny could be so frightening." Rose said fear clear in her voice, Albus, Lilly and Hugo nodded lost for words.

"Why don't we go to our classes?" Kimmie said and stood up. Alexandria stood too, and the girls walked out of the Great Hall and towards their first class.

James was working hard on his potion when Mark nudged him, James looked up.

"Aren't you supposed to meet with McGonagall and the other champions in fifteen minutes?" Mark said more then asked.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me, I totally forgot." James said, "Professor Slughorn, I need to go and meet Professor McGonagall now."

Professor Slughorn looked up at James before he said,

"Oh yes, of course. Off you go then."

James packed his bag quickly and hurried out of the classroom. He ran to the classroom were he was supposed to meet the others. He took some deep breaths before he knocked on the door and walked in, the others were there already. James glanced at the people in front of him; to the far left were Amalie Thomas and Madame Martin. Harry Krum and Headmaster Valkov stood beside them. It looked like Harry and Amalie was talking and James thought Amalie looked like she could kill Harry any second if he didn't stop talking. Professor McGonagall was talking to a very old man James recognised as the wandmaker Mr. Ollivander, and in one of the corners of the room was a lady in bright green robes with a fur collar. Her hair was like small blonde waves around her head. Beside her stood a man with a camera. James had not seen this couple before but something about the woman's appearance seemed familiar to him.

James walked over to Harry and Amalie.

"What quiddich team do you like?" Harry asked Amalie.

"I do not find interest in quiddich." Amalie said annoyed.

"Hello. Do you know who that woman is?" James asked before Harry got to reply to Amalie. Amalie looked over to where James looked.

"She is a reporter for zhe Daily Prophet. I do not remember her name." Amalie said she gave James a little smile.

"Now as we are all here, we can begin. Mr. Ollivander when you are ready." McGonagall said, he nodded at her.

"I'm sure you are wondering what I am doing here. Well, I am here to weigh your wands." Mr. Ollivander said, "Shall we begin with the lady?" he turned to Amalie as he said the last part, she scowled at him, but handed him her wand. He took it and held it gently in his hands. He turned it over in his hands, examining it, he held it in front of his eyes.

"13 inches Hawthorne I believe. Unicorn tail-hair as its core. A very nice wand, good with disarming spells. Orchideous " he said, handing her back her wand and the flowers as well. He turned to James holing out his hand. James handed Mr. Ollivander his wand and waited. Mr. Ollivander turned it over not examining the wand as closely.

"Well this one is I quite familiar with. 14 inches, Ash and the core is unicorn tail-hair as well. Good with defending spells. Avis." he smiled as the birds flew from the wand circling the room. He handed the wand back to James. Mr. Ollivander turned to Harry, who gave the old wandmaker his wand reluctantly. Mr. Ollivander turned it over in his hands.

"15 inches and Holly. The core is dragon heartstring. A nice wand, good with shield spells. Aguamenti." said as water sprouted from the tip of the wand.

Harry took his wand back. The man and the woman in the back of the room came towards them.

"Hello! I was wondering if I could get an interview with the three champions as well as a photo. Is that okay with you Headmistress?" Rita Skeeter said a bit to sweetly.

"Alright you can have your photo and interviews." McGonagall sighed.

"Lovely. The photo first. Now miss. Thomas can you stand closer to Mr. Potter. Yes like that, and Mr. Krum you stand to Mr. Potter's left? Just there, now would the Headmistresses and the Headmaster stand behind their champion. Mr. Ollivander please stand back there to Professor McGonagall's left." Rita Skeeter ordered they obeyed.

"That's right. Now a big smile."

James smiled and there was the flash of the camera. James blinked his eyes after the bright light.

"Why don't we start with you Mr. Krum?" Rita asked, Harry nodded and followed the lady out of the room.

"You can stay in here until Miss Skeeter comes to see you." McGonagall said.

"Oui, now I remember. Zhat woman's name ees Rita Skeeter. Mr. Potter why were you late?" Amalie said as the door closed behind Mr. Ollivander and McGonagall.

"I had potions and forgot the time. My friend Mark reminded me." James replied. Amalie sat down on one of the desks in the room; James sat down next to her on another chair.

"Who of your friends ees Mark? Ees he the one who asked about why fifth year and up could enter zhe Tournament?"

"No, that was Daniel Chase. Mark was the one I walked out of the Great Hall with the same day. You could hear us talking that day?"

"Oui. My friends and I did not sit that far away from you. Who was that brown haired girl sitting next to you?"

"That's Alexandria. Why do you ask?"

"On the first day we came she gave my best friend a ugly glare." Amalie said with venom in her voice. James stared at her, deep in thought about what Amalie had said. _She probably didn't mean anything bad about that._ He said to himself.

"Oh. Well I hope that didn't insult your friend. Alexandria is a very nice girl." James said feeling the need to protect the sweetness of the girl he loved.

"Oh do not worry. My friend didn't get upset, she thought it was funny."

"Okay. " James said, "Um, were do you attend classes?"

"We go to classes at the house in Hogsmead were we sleep." Amalie said looking rather proud. James nodded.

"Why are the school seated on different tables and why is it only four?" Amalie asked.

"The first years are divided into four the night we arrive to Hogwarts at the beginning on a new school year. The four houses are after the four founders. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They each valuated different qualities in the children they wanted to teach. To be in Gryffindor you'd have to be courageous and brave. To be in Hufflepuff you'd have to be loyal and caring. To be in Ravenclaw you'd have to be smart and clever and to be in Slytherin you'd have to be cunning and sly." James replied.

"So how do you know where you belong? Ees zhere a test or something?"

"There's this hat that's called 'The Sorting Hat'. It was Godric Gryffindor's hat and he did something to it so it could sort the first years to were they best belonged."

"So you sleep in different parts of zhe castle as well?"

"Yeah. The Slytherins' common room is in the dungeons, the Ravenclaws are in one of the towers and it's called 'The Ravrnclaw Tower'. The Hhufflepuffs are near the kitchens, and we Gryffindors are in another tower called 'The Gryffindor Tower'. How is it at Beauxbatons?" James said, but before Amalie could answer Rita Skeeter entered the room.

"Mr. Potter will you come with me please." Rita skeeter said sweetly. James stood.

"Goodbye Amalie." he said before he turned and followed the reporter. Rita Skeeter entered a classroom not far from where they had been earlier.

"So Mr. Potter sit down. This won't take long." she said when James had closed the door. He sat down opposite her.

"I'm Rita Skeeter as you know, but it's you we don't know! So tell me, how is it to be the child of the famous Harry Potter?" she looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Well it is like every other child isn't it? But what has that got to do with the Tournament." James said suddenly nervous for what the reporter would ask him.

"Oh you are right. Just curious you know. So how do it feel to be Hogwarts Champion?"

"I feel honoured. I'm curious on the tasks and I hope to become friends with the other champions." James replied calming down

"Do you think your parents are proud of you entering?"

"I hope so."

"Do you have any thoughts about what the tasks will be?"

"No, they could be anything. And I know they are designed to test us and I really hope nobody get killed." James said

"What do you think of the other champions?"

"I haven't had so much time getting to know them we met just last night, but Amalie seems like a nice girl that knows how a great deal about magic, and I think Harry and I will get along when we have a chance to talk together."

"Why did you enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

"I entered because I thought it sounded nice, and it would be something different from my previous years at Hogwarts."

"What do you feel about the million galleon prize?"

"It would be nice to win the money, but that's not something I focus on."

"Of course you don't. Well I should talk to Miss. Thomas as well. Off you go."

James followed Rita Skeeter out of the room. He turned in the opposite direction of her hurrying down to the Great Hall to get something for lunch. When James came down the stairs to the ground floor he saw that all the students leave the Great Hall and knew that he was too late for lunch. He saw Mark approach him.

"Hey. I saved you some food since I thought you would be hungry. So what are we gonna do this free period? Fancy a game of chess?" Mark said when he had reached James.

"Yeah why not. Thanks for the food." he said as he and Mark walked up the stairs.

James sat down on the couch in front of the fire and ate the food Mark had saved for him. Mark came down from their dormitory with his chess set. They only got time for one round of chess which Mark won before they had to go to Herbology.

"Good afternoon class." Professor Longbottom said when the door closed behind him.

"Good afternoon professor Longbottom." the class replied.

"Today we are going to study some Mimbulus mimbletonia. Anyone who can tell me what's so special about that plant?" professor Longbottom asked. "Yes, Mr. Lee"

"It is very rare, native to Assyria, this plant resembles a grey cactus, but with boils where the spines would have been. The boils are a defensive mechanism that spews Stinksap upon contact." Antony Lee a Hufflepuff that James hadn't noticed before answered. Antony was tall and lean, he had sandy blonde hair and a light tan. Professor Longbottom nodded.

"That's right. Since it's rare I don't have enough of them for you all. So if you could please go in groups of four." Professor Longbottom said and the students obeyed. James and Mark paired up with Antony and one of his friends. When the hour was up, everyone was covered in Stinksap.

"Class dismissed, homework write a short essay on the function and use of the Mimbulus mimbletonia. Mr. Potter could I please have a quick word with you?" Professor Longbottom said as the class walked out.

James walked up to his professor.

"Yes Professor?" James said

"I would like to congratulate you on making the Hogwarts champion, and Hagrid invited you, Albus, Lilly, Rose and Hugo over for tea this Saturday." Professor Longbottom said to James while preparing the greenhouse for his next class.

"Ok, thanks Sir." James said

"Goodbye then. You wouldn't be late for your next class." Professor Longbottom shooed him out and to the castle. James waved his goodbye.

* * *

><p>I finally realized I hadn't put in the spells. Sorry.<p> 


	8. If Everyone Cared

**A/N: Hello everyone. I would just say that there have been so much electricity in the air because of the sun storms, so my internet connection have been failing me. Kind of good news to you 'cause that mean I have written more. I'm not sure when I will be updating afterwards because I don't have my own computer so I will be trying to get hold of one and write and publish when I get the chance. This chapter is the longest I have written; I don't think I have written so much before either. Now here is the next chapter:**

* * *

><p>8. If Everyone Cared (Timmy feat. Nickelback)<p>

"Class dismissed. Fill out the maps till next class." Professor Jackson said.

Alexandria and Donna packed their bags and went out of the Astronomy Tower.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Donna said after awhile.

"Nothing." Alexandria said looking up at her friend.

"Another dream? You know Hope, Kimmie and I are here for you." Donna said giving Alexandria a pitiful look.

"No it's not another dream. It's just that I'm worried for James. People have died in this tournament." Alexandria said.

"Yeah I know that, but remember your dream. You saw James in the tournament." Donna said. Alexandria sighed. They walked in silence to the Gryffindor Tower. Donna said the password when they had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. They left their bags in the dormitory.

They sat down next to Kimmie and Hope at the Gryffindor table.

"So anyone know why James rushed out of potions? Mark said it was hard taking notes for James during potions." Daniel said as he sat down.

"He was with the other champions for the traditional weighing of the wands." Hope said loading her plate with potatoes.

"Hey guys. I would you like to meet Harry Krum the Durmstrang champion." James said. Harry stood behind him. "Harry, this is Kimmie, Alexandria, Donna, Hope, Ben and Daniel."

When James said their names each stood up.

"Hey Harry! Congratulations. I didn't think your father would let you enter the tournament, with the plans he has for you." Hope said as she gave the Drumstrang's champion a hug. Harry smiled and hugged her back.

"Hi Hope. Thank you. Dad said I could enter as long as I stay alive. Did you enter the Tournament?" Harry replied letting go.

"Me? Are you serious? No, I would not risk my quiddich career for some stupid tournament. Get a grip!" Hope said smiling and shaking her head.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Donna asked. Harry nodded and sat down next to Donna and Hope sat down next to him. James sat down next to Alexandria.

"How went the wand thing?" Alexandria asked putting a slice of beef on her plate.

"It went OK. Mr. Ollivander just checked the wands, nothing special and then Rita Skeeter wanted an interview with each of the champions." James replied.

"What did Professor Longbottom want?" Mark asked as he sat down next to Daniel opposite James.

"He just said that Hagrid invited Albus, Lilly, Rose, Hugo and me over for tea this Saturday." James replied.

"Bonjour James. Could Clémence and I sit with you?" Amalie asked standing behind Mark and Daniel. James nodded as Mark and Daniel moved so the French girls could sit beside them.

"I'm Daniel. This is Ben, Hope, Harry as you probably already know, Donna, James, Alexandria, Kimmie and Mark." Daniel said as he pointed at each of his friend and they waved to the girls. Amalie smiled.

"I am Amalie Thomas as I think you already know and this is my best friend Clémence Doésy." Amalie said and Clémence waved at the others. The talk went easy around the table. Everybody talked and laughed.

When they all were finished eating they walked out together. They parted with Harry, Amalie and Clémence in the entrance hall. The Gryffindors went back to their Tower. They all found their seats in front of the fireplace. Mark, Ben, Daniel and James sat on the floor while Kimmie, Hope, Donna and Alexandria sat on the couch.

"So how is it that you are suddenly best friends with the other champions?" Ben asked and looked over at James.

"I wouldn't call us best friends, but I talked to both of them today and they seem nice." James said defending himself.

"Well I think it's nice that James got to be friends with the Beauxbatons girls. Isn't there a point with having this competition?" Daniel said.

"The point is to strength the bond between other witches and wizards, and unity is a big part of this too." Donna said.

"Unity is a part of it, but I don't see how that will be made from any Hogwarts student. There is no unity here." Alexandria said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"What do you mean? Unity is the same as friendship, and we're all friends, so Hogwarts students can make unity." Ben said eyeing Alexandria in disbelief.

"Well, how many Slytherin friends do you have? None. That's what I mean. After that Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts there hasn't been anyone who has made a friendly or nice gesture towards the Slytherins. I know what you're going to say, just let me finish.

"In the song that the Sorting Hat sang in 1995 he says, and I quote 'For were there such friends anywhere as Slytherin and Gryffindor? Unless it was the second pair of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? So how could it have gone so wrong? How could such friendships fail?'

"So you see. Salazar and Godric were best friends, and now, look at us! I bet they are restless in their graves as how we act. We think that Slytherins are evil because they are so cunning. We believe that they are mean because they are Slytherins. It's our fault that we think they are mean, evil and all that stupid stuff. If we are nice towards the Slytherins and we accept them, they will probably be that way to us too. That is how the school was planned to be. Inter-house unity that's what Albus Dumbledore was trying to do. He was headmaster before Professor McGonagall. Nobody listen to him, they all thought he was nuts, but he just tried to restore the friendships that should originally be there. Hogwarts' four founders were good witches and wizards, and even greater friends, and when Slytherin left they were torn. They had stop fighting when Slytherin left, but we are fighting still. So why not just swallow our pride and stop this once and for all!" Alexandria finished, tears running down her face. She usually didn't cry in front of her friends, but now she didn't care, this was important and she just wish that the houses of Hogwarts would be friendly towards each other as it once had.

She believed that Dumbledore was right with the inter-house unity thing. She even had made friends with some of the Slytherins in her aritmachy class. She looked into her friends' faces; they looked at her as she had gone insane. Her sight got even more blurry as a wave of new tears came. She buried her face in her hands, she couldn't take the looks anymore, and the anger and annoyance she felt towards her friends increased as she cried. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her and she began to cry into the shoulder of the person comforting her, she didn't know who it was, but right now she didn't care, she just cried.

The other stared at the sight in front of them. There was James comforting a crying Alexandria. Nobody thought James had the guts to do something like that.

James had no idea at what he should do. Alexandria was crying into his shoulder, she had looked seriously hurt. James began to stroke her back gently, thinking about what she had just said. She was right, as always, but he had never seen her so determined. He would take her side in this case, even though he knew that his other friends would have some good remembered how he comforted Lilly when she was upset, he was a big brother and he knew what to do. James then slid a hand under Alexandria's knees and lifted her up, sitting down on the couch with Alexandria in his lap, she only inched closer still crying.

"She is right. We have been unfair to the Slytherins. What have they done to us?" James said pulling Alexandria closer to him.

"Well what about that dude who tried to kill your father? He was a Slytherin." Ben said looking at James as he had lost his mind.

"Voldemort choose to torment, and besides he belongs to the past." James said.

"Mate, I understand what you are saying, but if he had succeeded you wouldn't have been born and he would have made sure more people were killed." Mark said, he looked at James with worry in his eyes.

"Is it fair to judge a whole Hogwarts house based on one person, who I might add didn't know the difference between right and wrong?" James said with a calm voice. Mark understood that James really believed this and didn't just say it to comfort the girl who was in his embrace. Mark nodded as saying he agreed. The others just looked between James, Mark and Alexandria.

"So we are just going to be friendly to the Slytherins?" Daniel asked.

"Yes we are, but don't expect them to be nice right away. Right now they are used to us being less than civil. So just give them some time. Who knows maybe they are good with throwing parties." Hope said giving Alexandria a look full of love.

"Who is good at throwing parties?" Lilly asked as she, Albus, Rose and Hugo joined the group in front of the fire.

"The Slytherins. James has just convinced us to be friendly to them." Hope replied.

"Okay. So why is Alexandria in James' lap?" Albus asked, the only girl he had seen in James' lap had been Lilly.

"We got a little hard on her for voicing her thoughts, so she started to cry. So James let her first cry in his shoulder, and just minutes ago he put her into his lap." Kimmie said, she looked over at Alexandria and couldn't help but smile. Alexandria chose this moment to look up into James' face, and she smiled. She snuggled into James, oblivious to the rest of her Gryffindor friends. James noticed that Alexandria had stopped crying. He smiled down to her and kissed her head, he could feel her smile against his chest. Lilly squealed causing Albus, James and Alexandria to turn towards her. Lilly stood there smiling from ear to ear, unable to hide her happiness. James still had his arms around Alexandria and stared at Lilly in confusion. He pulled Alexandria closer to him unconsciously. Alexandria snuggled into his shoulder when she felt him pull her closer. She smiled when she smelled his cologne, it was the same she had smelled in the Amortentia along with the smell of books, the clean smell from nature after a rainy day and lilacs. She remembered smelling all these things in the Amortentia she had made as well. '_I wonder what James smelled in the Amortentia_.' Alexandria thought.

The conversations started going around the group and soon they were talking and laughing as nothing had happened, but Alexandria reminded in James' lap and neither seemed to care. The hours flew by and suddenly it was late and Lilly yawned, but pretended she hadn't, but James chaught it however.

"What time is it?" James asked.

"11 o'clock." Rose said looking at her watch.

"Time for you youngsters to go to bed. Chop, chop." James said looking at Hugo, Lilly, Albus and Rose.

"But James, I'm not even tired!" Lilly whined and pouted, giving James her puppy eyes, hoping to get her way.

"Yes you are. I saw that yawn miss. Off to bed now, mom are already mad at me for being champion, I won't give her another reason to kill me. So listen to your brother." James said, looking Lilly directly in the eyes and giving her a do-as-I-say look. Lilly reluctantly stood and went over to James, leaning over Alexandria, she gave him a goodnight-hug and kiss on the cheek. She then went up the stairs to her dormitory. James then looked at the others daring them to challenge him. Rose, Hugo and Albus knew that once Lilly couldn't get through to James there was no hope for the others, so they just said goodnight and walked to their own dormitories.

Daniel got up and put a hand on James' forehead.

"What the Hades are you doing Daniel?" James asked. Daniel removed his had.

"You are not warm, so you do not have a fever." Daniel said.

"Why would you check if I had fever?" James asked.

"Well, first you comfort Alexandria, then you lift her up and sit down with her in your lap. Then you agree with her out of your own mind and you kiss Alexandria's head with no reason, and Lilly didn't get to you with her pouting, and I believe everyone else here melted at the sight. So I thought that you weren't feeling well. You were behaving so out of character." Daniel said while the others nodded.

"It doesn't make sense." Daniel said.

"You don't make sense." James replied, smirking (a smirk that could give a certain graduated Slytherin a run for his money). Mark saw the smirk.

"Your mom doesn't make sense." Mark said.

"Your face doesn't make sense." Hope said catching in on the joke.

"Your father and I don't make sense!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Well, looks like we agree then." James said. The smirk plastered on his face. Alexandria turned so she could see Daniels shocked face as he realized what he had just said. Donna, Kimmie, Alexandria and Hope laughed at him. Ben and Mark grinned and James smirked.

"Since I don't make any sense, I'll go to bed now. Goodnight." Daniel said and left.

"The best thing is that he didn't even see it coming." Mark said.

"Well, I think I will follow Daniel's example and go to bed too. I'll need some good rest if I'm going to get some new friends tomorrow. You know beauty-sleep and all that crap." Hope said standing up from the couch. Alexandria, Donna and Kimmie stared at Hope.

"Did you just say beauty-sleep?" Kimmie said. Hope just nodded.

"Yes I did." She replied, "Why?" she added slowly.

"You never have said you need beauty-sleep before." Alexandria said.

"Well, have you seen the guys at the Slytherin quiddich team?" Hope said like that was obvious. Kimmie's jaw dropped before she started to smirk wickedly at Hope. Hope's face changed instantly to reveal her horror for what Kimmie had in mind for her.

"Why are you still standing here? Go. Bed. Now. Shoo!" Kimmie said and Hope run up to their dormitory. Kimmie then followed Hope, but stopped in the stairs. She turned around.

"Don! Lex! Come on." Kimmie said sharply, giving the girls a stern look making her look like a young McGonagall. "Goodnight boys." She said before climbing the stairs. Donna and Alexandria looked at each other confused.

"Don't make me come down there and get you!" Kimmie shouted from the top of the stairs. Donna and Alexandria hurriedly bid the boys goodnight before running up the stairs. James, Mark and Ben exchanged confused and shocked looks staring at the stairs where the girls had just climbed.

"I think I will follow the girls and go to bed." James said, Mark and Ben followed him up the stair. James lay on his bed, and he just thought about what had happened that day. He had first been with Amalie and Harry for weighing of the wands, and then he had been interview by Rita Skeeter. At dinner he had introduced Harry to his friends, and shortly after Amalie and her friend Clémence had joined, and when they were in the common room Alexandria had talked about inter-house unity and started to cry because they thought she had gone insane at first. He had comforted her then and put her in his lap to comfort her as he usually comforted Lilly when she was upset. It had been a long day and James fall asleep at the thought of Alexandria sitting on his lap.

* * *

><p>Kimmie woke up early the next day, ready to give Hope a make over. She got the idea when Hope talked about making friends with the Slytherin quiddich team and beauty sleep. Kimmie took a quick shower, burshed her teeth and put on her robes. She then walked into the room with her sleeping friends. She opened the window curtains with a flick of her wand, and then opened the curtains around the sleeping girls beds.<p>

"KIMMIE! What the Hades? I'm trying to sleep here!" Hope said putting a pillow over her head to shut out the light. Donna sat up and looked at her nightstand watch.

"O'Merlin! Kimmie, it's half past five. What's the rush?" Donna asked.

"Well, we are going to impress some Slytherins today aren't we?" Kimmie said sweetly. Donna just nodded and went into the bathroom so Kimmie could deal with Hope and Alexandria on her own. Kimmie went over to Hope's bed and sat down and started to stroke Hope's back. Hope knew that Kimmie only did that so she wouldn't fall back to sleep. Reluctantly she removed her pillow and sat up. Kimmie smiled at her friend. Donna then entered the dormitory and Hope went into the bathroom to take a shower.

When Hope had showered, brushed her teeth, put on her robes and magicked(?) her hair dry, she went out to the dormitory and sat on Kimmie's bed. Kimmie had put a charm on her iPod dock, so the tones of "If Everyone Cared" by Nickelback played.

"Do your worst, and do it quick." Hope said to Kimmie who smiled and started putting make-up on Hope's face.

"Is Alex in the bathroom? I don't hear the shower on and no one can sleep through all this noise, and besides that's her favourite Nickelback song." Donna said. Kimmie looked up and over to Alexandria's bed, and there she could see her friend sleeping.

"I can't believe it! She is still asleep. Can you wake her up please, I would help her after Hope." Kimmie said turning to Donna, who nodded. Donna walked over to Alexandria's bed.

"Rise and shine superstar." Donna said while gently shaking the sleeping girl by her shoulders.

"Donna, that won't work. She would have been up now had that worked." Kimmie said annoyed.

"Oi sleepyhead! Get up!" Donna shouted and Alexandria bolted up looking absolutely horrified. Alexandria opened her mouth to say something but Kimmie cut her off.

"Lex in the showers, now." Kimmie gave her a stern look and Alexandria obeyed.

When Alexandria came out of the bathroom she was steered down onto Kimmies bed and Kimmie started putting make-up on her face. Kimmie applied a light purple eye shadow, red lipstick, light peach blush and black mascara. Kimmie held Alexandria's jaw and turned her head to the right and left checking that both sides were even. Kimmie nodded and gave Alexandria a mirror. Kimmie then sat on her bed next to Alexandria, pulling her make-up kit towards her.

"Alexandria, could you hold up the mirror for me?" Kimmie asked and Alexandria turned so she faced Kimmie and held the mirror up in front of her face so it was the right height for Kimmie. She put on a sky blue eye shadow, pink lip-gloss, a rose red blush and finished with black mascara. Alexandria put down the mirror when she saw that Kimmie was done.

"Okay, we are now all ready to make some Slytherin friends. So let's head down to breakfast." Kimmie said packing up her make-up kit, which Alexandria noticed, was the ridiculously large make-up kit she had gotten Kimmie for her birthday some years earlier. Kimmie walked out the door and Donna followed close behind. Kimmie had given Donna light brown eye shadow, peach lip-gloss, pink blush and black mascara. Alexandria heard Hope sigh and turned to her friend, who Kimmie had been given a lime green eye shadow, pink lipstick, pink blush and black mascara. Alexandria pulled Hope into a hug. Hope were more of a tomboy, and liked to be considered as one of the boys and she was used to not get so much attention from boys, and she knew boys would look at her today.

"Come, let's get going before Kimme comes up and drags us down." Alexandria said and the girls went down the stairs were Donna and Kimmie waited. All four girls walked to the Great Hall. Kimmie led them to some seats that gave them view of the Slytherins, or rather gave the Slytherins a view of them. When Alexandria looked up she saw that Amalie was seated opposite her, she gave the French girl a smile and Amalie returned the smile before getting back in a conversation with Daniel.

"Hey girls. Wow, Alex you look nice." James said sitting across her, she blushed a bit that James thought she looked nice.

"Thanks. It is all Kimmie's doing." Alexandria said taking some toast.

"Alex, what did you dream? I mean you were completely out this morning." Kimmie asked.

"Oh. I had a very good dream that's all." Alexandria replied, but a bit too quickly, blushing.

"Mhm. So what did Prince Charming do?" Kimmie said eyeing Alexandria. Alexandria blushed harder.

"Being his usual self." Alexandria answered a fatter-of-factly.

"Was it that kind of dream that you feel will become real?" Hope asked. Alexandria looked at her for a moment, but then understood what Hope said.

"No, not that kind of dream, but I still hope it will be true." Alexandria said. Just then the owls came with the post. A brown owl landed in front of Alexandria with a copy of The Daily Prophet. She paid the owl and started reading the paper.

"You seriously read that crap?" Ben asked.

"No, I would like to read what that Skeeter woman writes about James." Alexandria said. And flipped the paper to the right page and began to read. She soon wished she hadn't. She was midway in the article when she had had enough, she took out her wand and burned the paper. Hope, Donna, Kimmie, Daniel, Clémence, Amalie, Mark, James and Ben stared at the furious girl. Alexandria ignored them and ate her toast quickly. Before standing and walking to her aritmachy class. The others stared at Alexandria as she scared some seventh year students that were in her way.

"I believe Skeeter didn't do you justice." Mark said with awe.

"I think you're right." James said.

"Well I'm going to class and try to cool down our little fireball. Wish me luck." Hope said as she walked out of the Great Hall. Slowly the rest of them went to class as well.

"Hey. Don't take what that troll says seriously. I mean I think only a quarter of that article was true." Hope said giving Alexandria a smile, and sitting down next to her. Alexandria suddenly started to cry. "What's wrong?" Hope soothed as she took Alexandria in her arms to comfort her.

"She wrote that James liked that Thomas girl. What if he doesn't like me at all? What if he's in love with that girl? Just look at her, she is more beautiful than I will ever be!" Alexandria said between sobs.

"Alex! That's not true. Just last night James comforted you and took you in his lap, of course he likes you. He kissed you on your head too, and he complimented you." Hope said trying to calm Alexandria down.

"Yeah, but that's how he comforts Lilly too. What if he only thinks of me as a sister?" Alexandria sobbed. Hope patted her back.

"He doesn't think of you as his sister. Trust me, we could ask any boy in his dormitory if you'd like. Now wipe your tears away, Kimmie will kill you for running your make-up." Hope said. Alexandria smiled at her friend. Alexandria knew her make-up was still perfect, because it was magical make-up.

"I gave Kimmie that make-up kit some years ago. She wished for that and that only, because it was so huge and it will only come off with a spell." Alexandria said and Hope just looked sad.

"You mean I'm stuck like this until someone clean it with a spell?" Hope said.

"Don't worry. I'll show you later." Alexandria said and Hope hugged her, they let go just as the door opened and the rest of the class entered. Kimmie, Donna, Mark, Ben, Daniel and James sat down around the two girls.

"I see that someone's is smiling again. What was it that upset you so much you had to burn the paper?" Daniel asked cheerfully. Hope, Kimmie and Donna held their breaths waiting for Alexandria to explode. Alexandria glared daggers at Daniel, if looks could kill he would be dead. Daniel flinched.

"Sorry." Daniel mumbled mist in his eyes. Alexandria smiled a forgiving smile as she dipped her quill in the ink ready to take notes. The class flew by and Alexandria finished first as always.

"Hey Alexandria, could you help me with something?" Tommy Zabini asked. Alexandria nodded and followed the Slytherin to his table. James stared at Alexandria, feeling a bit jealous. Mark elbowed him in the ribs and James look down continuing with his work. Alexandria came back to her table sat down and started with some of the more advanced tasks.

"If the students that needs help with a problem raise your hands, than one of the students that are finished or I will come and help you shortly." Professor Plum said. Several students raised their hands James was one of them. Donna nudged Alexandria. Alexandria looked up irritated and Donna nodded in James' direction, Alexandria looked over and saw James' had in the air. She got up and walked around the table and leaned down next to him.

"What do need help with?" Alexandria whispered. James looked at her and then back down and pointed at the problem pointing at where he needed help. Alexandria looked down and thought about the problem.

"Ah. You forgot to add 29 times 4 to the third solution." Alexandria said, and James nodded. Alexandria went around to more students needing help. Se saw Hope helping the Slytherin seeker and smiled to herself.

"You homework for next class is to finish the problems in the current chapter. Class dismissed." Professor Plum said and they packed their bags and went to their next class that was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Harkness was already behind his desk waiting for the students. They all found their desks.

"Good day students." Professor said when all was seated.

"Good day Professor Harkness." The students replied.

"Today we are going to learn about Vampires." Professor Harkness said, "So who knows anything about Vampires? Mr. Stevens."

"They are classified as non-wizard part-humans by the Ministry. They can't walk out in the sunlight, their origin is from Romania and Transylvania." Mark said with pride. Professor Harkness nodded.

"Five points to Gryffindor. So find your books and I would like a 28 inches long essay about the origin and myths on Vampires. You may begin." Professor Harkness said and the students started reading and writing.

* * *

><p>After dinner Alexandria, Kimmie, Donna and Hope went outside to try and be friendly to some Slytherins. They saw some sitting near the lake and headed towards them.<p>

"Hello. Do you mind if we sit with you?" Hope asked smiling sweetly to a boy with sandy white hair. The blonde looked at his friends who nodded.

"Please sit down." The blonde said, the girls obeyed, "My name is Theodor, this is John, Sara and Tony." Theodor said pointing towards the other persons sitting besides them.

"I'm Hope. This is Donna, Kimmie and Alexandria." Hope said.

"So what are you Gryffindor's up to?" the boy named Tony said. He had black hair.

"We just wanted to get to know you Slytherins. You know inter-house unity and all that stuff." Alexandria said.

"So you really believe that crap? Who stupid are you?" Tony said giving Alexandria a disapproving look.

"It's not crap. Are you happy being marked as evil just because you are in Slytherin?" Alexandria shot back. Tony looked annoyed.

"Well, you don't seem to think anything else." Tony snapped, "You're probably a blood-traitor or mudblood, believeing that stuff."

Alexandria looked ready to kill. "Well people would treat you a lot better if didn't say stuff like that to people you don't know!" she shouted, angry tears formed in her eyes. "With attitudes like that, it's no wonder why people don't bother to be friends with you. You are just evil, stupid, arrogant prats!" Alexandria then stood up and marched up to the castle. The others just stared after her in shock.

"Mate why in Merlin's beard did you say that?" the boy called John said.

"She deserved that. She called us evil!" Tony defended himself.

"She said that she didn't think it was right that all the other students saying you are evil when we don't know you guys. People think all Slytherins are evil because they are cunning and sly and also because Voldemort was a Slytherin." Donna said nervously.

"You shouldn't have snapped at her. She is the one who actually tried to show you that not every student here believe that you are bad." Hope said.

"Well, that unity crap won't work. I just tried to make her see the truth." Tony said crossing his arms.

"Tony, you do realize you are being unnecessarly stubborn? The reason unity won't work is if we don't accept it and try ourselves." Theodore said calmly.

"Fine. You win." Tony said annoyed.

"Good. Then you will apologize to her." Theodore said firmly just daring Tony to disagree. Tony sighed knowing he would loose the argument.

"So anyone of knew where she would be?" Tony asked the Gryffindor girls.

"Library." Donna, Kimmie and Hope said in unison. Sara chuckled at how good they knew their friend. Tony got up and walked to the castle reluctantly.

"Wow. Alex would be thrilled to find out how nice you lads really is." Hope said eyes glistening with awe. Theodore flashed her a smirk.

"Alex? She was the girl who marched out?" John said confused. Donna nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Alexandria sat down on one of the empty tables in the library with a random book in her hands. She had been sitting there reading for half an hour when someone cleared their throat. She looked up and saw Tony.<p>

"Yes?" she said impatiently.

"I'm sorry for what I said. Nobody has ever been nice to us Slytherins, and I thought you were just setting us up for a prank. You're right, and I thought it would be nice walking down a hallway without receiving ugly glares. And I weren't fair to you." Tony said shyly looking down on his feet. "It wasn't right of me to insult you when you were being nice. Do you think I could have another chance?" Tony looked Alexandria in the eyes as he said the last part. Alexandria could see that he was being totally sincere. She smiled at him. She stood and reached out her hand.

"Of course you can get another chance." Tony took her outstretched hand and shock it.

"We should probably get back now." Tony said, Alexandria nodded and put the book back in it's place and walking out of the library followed by Tony.

* * *

><p>They met Donna, Kimmie, Hope, Theodore, Sara and John in the Entrance Hall.<p>

"Hope! Quiddich practise now. I grabbed your things from your dormitory. James said that even though there are no matches we should still practice." Diana Harrows said running down to the group where Hope stood. Hope sighed.

"Well, I better be going James would have a fit if I didn't show up. See you guys later." Hope said taking her stuff from her teammate and heading down to the quiddich pitch.

Hope entered the girls changing room and got in her quiddich robes quickly. She entered the pitch with her broom over the shoulder. Out on the pitch were James, Mark, Spencer, Michelle and Albus. Hope strode right up to Michelle. Diana came not long after.

"Now that we are all here I would like to say that I hope everyone give all they got just as every other practice." James said, "Hope can you wash that of your face?"

"You would need a spell to do that and Kimmie has been so nice not to let me know what it is, so no I can't wash off the make-up." Hope stated annoyed. James sighed and nodded.

"Well, alright. First we are going to be in a circle and throw the quaffle around. So up in the air while I get the ball." James said and the team obeyed. James released the quaffle and they tossed it around for half an hour before James released the other balls and soon they were flying around just like a normal practise. Two hours later they were back in the common room. Hope looked over at the portrait hole as it opened and Alexandria entered. Hope jumped up and ran over to her friend.

"Lex, show me that spell to get this off my face right now." Hope said when she was face to face with her friend. Alexandria nodded.

"It's the first time you've used magical make-up right?" Alexandria asked. Hope nodded. "Then it's better if we go to our dormitory and do it. Trust me." Alexandria said and began walking up the stairs and Hope followed.

"OK. Sit down on your bed. Nothing bad is going to happen but, your skin will be red when I remove your make-up." Alexandria said when they entered the dormitory. Hope looked horrified at Alexandria's words.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that your skin isn't used to magical make-up. Next time your skin will be normal." Alexandria explained.

"What make you think I'll be wearing make-up again?" Hope said.

"You are going to the Yule Ball right." Alexandria said, and Hope nodded, "Did you honestly think Kimmie would let you go to the ball without make-up?"

Hope sighed.

"Finite." Alexandria said pointing her wand at Hope's face.

"That's the spell? Why didn't you say so?" Hope said annoyed.

"Kimmie threatened me that if I told you before we had tried to get along with some Slytherins she would make me regret, and I know Kimmie. Those weren't empty threats." Alexandria said seriously. Hope grabbed her pillow and hit Alexandria with it. Alexandria looked offended, but shock it off. They then got down to the common room to talk to the others. They walked over to the fireplace were James, Mark, Kimmie and Donna sat.

"What's up?" Hope said sitting down on the floor between Donna and Kimmie.

"Someone hexed James just when we were heading back from dinner today." Mark said.

"Are you OK James?" Alexandria asked her voice soft and caring. James didn't answer, so Alexandria put her hand on his back. He turned quickly to her, the fury was clear on his face and in his eyes. Alexandria removed her hand quickly and gasped. Her eyes misting at the fury she saw in his eyes.

"Sorry." She whispered and ran back up the stairs, tears streaming down her face.

"Well done James. It's the third time she cries today." Hope said annoyed. She stood and went to comfort Alexandria. James just realized what he had done.

"Hope, can you bring her down please?" James called after her. Hope stopped and looked over at Donna and Kimmie as if asking if she should bring Alexandria down. Kimmie nodded. Hope continued up the stairs.

Alexandria sat on her bed, head buried in her knees.

"Hey. It's not your fault. James isn't angry at you." Hope soothed, pulling the crying girl towards her.

"How can you know that he isn't mad at me?" Alexandria said sobbing.

"Because he wants to talk to you." Hope informed. Alexandria shook her head.

"No he won't. You didn't see the fury in his eyes." Alexandria said crying harder.

"James was annoyed at the practise today. I don't think you had anything to do with James getting hexed. It might be because of the article Skeeter wrote." Hope comforted. Alexandria didn't say anything, but Hope could feel that this had calmed Alexandria a bit.

"Come on. Let's go down so James can explain what happened." Hope said standing up and walking to the door, she heard Alexandria coming after. Hope led the way down to were their friends were. James stood up and walked over to Alexandria, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight to him.

"It was a harmless spell. I was just annoyed." James said drawing circles on Alexandria's back. Alexandria rested her head on his chest inhaling his scent.

"What hex did they use and who hexed you?" Alexandria said into his chest.

"I was hit with a body-bind spell. I don't know who it was that hexed me. They were gone before I saw them, and I know it wasn't Pevees." James said softly. James just stood there with Alexandria in his arms. It was the second day in a row that he comforted this girl. He didn't know why Alexandria so suddenly became so sensitive.

"Are you two just going to stand there or will you come here and talk with the rest of us?" Ben asked a bit annoyed. Alexandria and James quickly stepped away from each other and went to sit in front of the fire.

"Hey Alexandria. Hope said that you had cried twice already today. Why was that?" Mark asked. Alexandria shot a glare towards Hope.

"Sorry. It's just that I was irritated that you have been so upset lately. I just talked without thinking." Hope said looking ashamed.

"It's Okay Hope." Alexandria said sitting down next to her on the floor.

"So is it true?" James asked cautiously. Alexandria nodded. "When?" James asked.

"First was about something that Rita Skeeter said about you in the article in The Daily Prophet. The second time was when that Slytherin boy insulted me." Alexandria said looking down at the floor not wanting to look at the boys' faces.

"Who insulted you and what did they say?" James said sounding angry.

"It's nothing James. He apologized about it right away. He was just a bit negative that's all." Donna said so Alexandria didn't have to say anything. James nodded still looking a bit angry. Alexandria smiled at Donna for her save.

"So did you found any interesting Slytherins today then?" Kimmie asked the boys.

"I met this girl who was nice." Ben said looking dreamingly into the fire.

"Yeah, James and I almost hexed one of them." Mark said. Alexandria glanced up at James and Mark not impressed.

"Luckily another Slytherin came by and helped us. Said his name was Tony Nott or something like that. He was on his way to the library." James said.

"Potter, I'm telling you once and for all. Do not organise practise on so short notice. Can you hang up a note on the board when we will be practising, it would be easier for all of us." Spencer Rossi the Gryffindor keeper said coming up behind James.

"Yeah, I can do that. You were really good today Spencer. Keep it up like that next year and the Quiddich cup will be ours." James said.

"Yeah, except this is my last year at Hogwarts, so I won't be here next year." Spencer said. "I have a rather big amount of homework to do so I must leave you guys, but I hope to see that note up soon Potter." And with that Spencer turned around and walked over to were Diana sat.

"Merlin, I forgot that both Diana and Spencer are seventh years. We won't win the Quiddich Cup next year." James said sadly.

"Oh come on James. You'll find someone to replace them quick enough. Don't think about it. It will be next year, you might not even be alive next year if you focus more on quiddich than the tournament." Mark said. James looked at Mark in disbelief.

"Did you girls befriend some Slytherins then?" Daniel asked just joining the group.

"Yeah we became friends with four Slytherins." Donna said, and the group slowly started to talk about their new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked the chapter. The next chapter will be about the last few days before the first task, and the chapter after that (the 10th) will contain the first task. I'm not sure how long it will be.**

**Do anyone want to guess who hexed James in the hallway?**

**I know the Slytherins are very friendly and completely out of character, but not every Slytherin will be like this.  
><strong>

**The smells that Alexandria smells in the Amortentia are my favorite smells. My English Harry Potter smells so good and it fills me with security, the fresh smell of nature makes me feel clean and happy to be alive to smell it. The smell of lilacs is so wonderful and strong, and the lilac flowers are just so beautiful. The "joke" I use where they say that Daniel is insane is actually something my friends and I do to each other. Now we usually stop at 'your mom' because I end up saying it and nobody else think of 'your face' and one person can't say two things right after each other. I also wanted to someone to smirk like Draco Malfoy and it was just a coincidence that it was James.**

**I have been making quiddich teams for each house even though there are no quiddich at Hogwarts this year, but I thought it would be nice to have some names I could use. I've been working on the couples to the Yule Ball too.**

**Word wants to be in Gryffindor.**


	9. Lovebug

A/N: finally the 9th capter of Take Me To Yout Heart Forever is here. enjoy! (sorry if there is any typo)

9. Lovebug by Jonas Brothers

It was the day before the first task and James could barley concentrate in class. Professor Harkness was teaching them about some defending-spells.

"What's up James? Not dangerous enough for you?" Mark asked teasingly.

"I'm just a little nervous for tomorrow." James said sadly, running a hand through his already unruly hair. Mark patted James on the back.

"Homework for next week is to practice this spell. Mr Potter can you stay behind after class please." Professor Harkness said when the class was over. James walked over to Professor Harkness' desk.

"Yes, Professor?" James said when the door closed behind the last student.

"I wanted to wish you luck with the first task tomorrow. Are you prepared enough?" Professor Harkness said organizing some papers on his desk.

"I think so. I don't know what the task will be, but I hope I can handle it." James said.

"Well, you better get going now. Big day tomorrow. A little advice; play your strengths, and everything will go your way." Professor Harkness said smiling.

"Thanks Professor Harkness. Good bye Professor." James said and he walked out of the classroom and out to the big tree by the lake. Where he and his friends usually sat when the sun shone and they wouldn't risk getting a cold.

"Hey what did Professor Harkness want? Did he notice that you didn't get a word of what he said?" Mark said when James sat down.

"He just wanted to wish me luck with the task tomorrow, and he gave me an advice." James replied. Taking his book out of his bag and began reading.

"Where's Alex?" He looked around the grounds trying to spot the brown haired girl.

"She is probably on her way down from History of magic. You know that so why ask?"

"Right, I forgot. I'm just used to she being around." James said looking down trying to hide his red face.

"Who are you used to being around?" Alexandria asked standing next to James.

"You know who Alex. Use that gigantic brain of yours." Hope said sitting down facing the boys. Alexandria blushed before Kimmie pushed her down next to James.

"Kimmie! Take it easy. I have ears you know." Alexandria said giving Kimmie a glare.

"Yeah, yeah. Big deal. Shut up and sit down next to your precious James." Kimmie said. Alexandria was about to say something back when she felt James's hand on her arm. She looked up and met his eyes. James lost track of time when he was gazing into Alexandria's eyes. She shook her head.

"That was a very complicated spell Harkness taught us today. And who would need to know a spell that makes the victim hang from his ankle?" Alexandria asked. Tearing her eyes from James

"It's nice to use it to wake someone up." James said. "What? Dad did it to Uncle Ron by accident one time." He added when he saw his friends' sceptical looks.

"So Kimmie, what got you going wild in your knickers?" Mark asked looking at the girl.

"Oh, nothing much. Just stomach ache." Kimmie answered in a sombre tone. "Sorry 'bout being rude. You know how it is Alex." Alexandria nodded her response understanding why her friend had been so hostile.

"You are forgiven. Do you think they would ever teach us about The Chamber of Secrets?" Alexandria asked.

"What chamber?" Mark asked. All three girls sighed.

"The Chamber of Secrets is Salazar Slytherins hidden chamber. It used to be home to a monster, but I don't know anymore. Hogwarts: A History is very unclear about it." Alexandria said glancing up at the sky and saw grey storm clouds coming their way. "There is a squall approaching. We better get inside."

They walked up to their common room and settled down around the fire where Rose, Hugo, Albus and Lilly were sitting.

"Hey James. Ready for tomorrow?" Albus asked after some time.

"Hopefully I am." James said tiredly. He stared into the fireplace.

"Don't worry mate. You'll do great. It's in your blood." Mark said giving James a pat on the back.

"I'm going to the library, to do some last minute preparations." James said and stood. He walked out of the Gryffindor common room.

"I hope he is fine. He seems so nervous. I have never seen him so nervous before." Lilly said staring at the portrait closing after James.

James picked up a book named _Hogwarts through History. _He opened the book at a random page and started reading. What he read amazed him. He was deeply immersed by the book.

"James!" Alexandria said in his ear. Finally getting contact. James jumped when he heard Alexandria say his name. He looked up at her.

"Finally. I've been trying to get contact with you for five minutes. What book are you reading anyway?" James held the book up in front of him. Still in a bit of shock from earlier.

"That's a really good book. Mind if I have a look?" Alexandria said in a sweet tone. James handed her the book. She took it from him and read some lines.

"It's dinner time. I thought you were hungry." Alexandria said looking up at him from the book.

"Yeah. I'll just put this book back." James said as he stood. He took the book and walked over to the bookshelf he had taken the book from.

"You know you can borrow that book so you can read more." Alexandria said turning around to face him. James ran this thought over in his head. He could read more about his father, but did he really want to know what his father had been through? He decided that now was not the right time to read the book.

"Some other time perhaps. Shall we get going?" James said. Alexandria nodded and followed James out of the Library. They walked to the Great Hall in silence.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked when they walked down the stairs to the Entrance Hall.

"About the Tournament. I hope no one get killed." Alexandria said looking down at her feet. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and ate in silence.

"So James. How are the nerves?" Ben asked helping himself to a third serving. James sighed.

"They are messing with my appetite right now." James replied in a tired tone.

"Then ignore the nerves. You have a big day tomorrow." Lilly said happily. McGonagall rose from her seat at the head table and the Hall fell silent.

"Good evening students. I would just remind you all that the first task will start at two o'clock tomorrow. Classes will end at half past two. You will then put away your bags and be directed to where the first task is. I would like the champions to stay behind after dinner. Enjoy the rest of your meal." McGonagall took her place again and the sound level in the hall rose fast. Everyone discussing what it would be and some were discussing which lessons that had been cancelled and cut short. Half an hour later students began to pile out of the hall and to their dormitories. Once everyone except Harry, Amalie and James were left the teachers that wouldn't be there to inform the champions left. James, Amalie and Harry walked up to McGonagall.

"You'll meet here in the Great Hall before going down. You'll be escorted to where you'll wait before the task. We will decide the order you'll face the task tomorrow. I hope you are well prepared and I suggest you go to bed early so you'll be well rested tomorrow. Off you go and Good night." McGonagall said and then she left the hall through the door behind the head table.

* * *

><p>James woke early the next morning. He laid wake in bed listening to his friends snoring. Daniel and Ben were snoring in unison. Mark's grunting was quitter than usual, but James didn't mind. James figured that he wouldn't get more sleep that morning, so he got up from his bed and looked out of the window, the sky a light orange behind the mountains.<p>

'The sun isn't up yet, I have never been up this early before. I just hope I survive this thing.' James thought as he went into the bathroom for his shower.

Stepping out of the shower a half an hour later, he wrapped a towel around his waist and towel dried his hair. He went over to the sink to brush his teeth. James stared at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was still unruly, maybe even more unruly than usual. His dark hazel brown eyes, was reflecting his nervousness, behind his round glasses. His eyes wandered to his slightly muscular chest and arms.

"James are you in there?" Mark asked from behind he door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second." James replied, putting on his boxers and re-entering the dormitory. Mark was standing by the door, eyes still groggy from sleep.

"How are you doing? Nervous?" Mark asked. James sighed and nodded.

"You'll do great. It's in your blood to succeed!"

"I'm not sure about that. Dad says he got plenty of help. I know what you are gonna say Mark. When someone mentions what he's done he get this look. He doesn't like his old classmates bragging about him, saying that he wasn't all alone."

"Ok, what else is bothering you? I'm your best friend I know this isn't all your nervous about. I have never seen you this nervous, not even before your first quiddich game."

"It's just…I don't know what to expect. Am I going to fight a dragon, is it a blast-ended skrewt? And it's also this thing with Alexandria. I don't know if I should tell her how I feel. I don't even know if I will survive this task." James sat down on his bed, and put his head in his hands. Mark sat down next to him on the bed.

"First thing, you will survive this thing. Second thing, you probably should tell Alexandria how you feel, 'cause it's time you do. Don't think so much about the task, you'll do great." Mark said patting James on the back. James looked out of the window again; the sun had now risen out from the mountains.

**A/N:** Hello! Sorry for not updating, but I haven't been in the mood to write, and I wasn't happy with how the chapter turned out.

So when I was in Orlando, sitting at the hotel I wrote what I wanted to happen and I liked how it turned out. It was so AWESOME in Orlando. It's the first time I west for Manchester. I loved Orlando from the moment we flew over.

I recomend The Wizarding World of Harry Potter to you all, and Buterbeer is sooooo good. My mom and I went to both Island of Adventure and Universal Studios theme parks. We went into CityWalk (which is kina like a street with shops and resturants and stuff like that) one day. I have never walked so much in my life as I did those days. The rides with water, it was not a question if you would get wet, You got totally soaked (exept for the Jaws attration, that was just lame)! I think the Amusement Park in Norway never will be the same after Orlando.

We didn't go to any of the Disney parks, 'cause it took between three quarters to two hours to get to the parks depending on how many who were goin to the parks. I would not sit in a shuffle bus in two hours freezing. I'm telling you, it was like being outside on a cloudy day in Norway after sitting inside for some time. I loved it when I went outside and the heat hit me.

I have now so much HP-stuff to make me happy daily. I bought myself a Gryffindor Quiddich duffelbag, playing cards, Luna Lovegoods wand, Gryffindor tie, Fawkes (stuffed animal), journal, hoodie, pin and parchment with the Hogwarts crest, Cups with the hous crests, Fantasic beast and where to find them, Quiddich through the times, and some other stuff thats not related to HP.

The best thing about beeing in Orlando Fl. was that I got a break from the news. I know it sound mean for me to say that I'm tired of hearing about the bomb and that stuff, but when the same new goes in loop for days at four-five different channels, and after the loop all news are about that. I am so tired of hearing about it. I feel sorry for those who lost their loved ones, of course, but I have been blown out of porpotions. I were never worried for my closets friends because I knew that the wouldn't be in the area, and because two days later I had gotten replies from them that showed me they weren't harmed.

Mom got really interested in Baseball when we were there.

Well, next chaper will be up hopefully on the Friday after next (16th). Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if there was something you didn't like or did like, I'll be happy to know. I would love to get feedback no matter if it's good or bad. It would only improve my writing.


	10. Jessie

Disclaimer: I haven't put this in for a while. It should be top priority with my schooling. Well, the things you recognise is not mine it belongs to J. K. Rowling (and other inspiration sources), the thngs you don't recognise is probably mine, sometimes it's my friends that give me ideas when I have writersblock.

10. _Jessie_ by Joshua Kadison

The clock was twenty-five past one. The class would end in five minutes. James sat in the drowsy divination classroom up in the North Tower. James was less nervous now then what he had been earlier, but he couldn't concentrate so much. Professor Trelawney (A/N: I just had to use her. She is so hilarious) was talking about palm reading. The bell rang, signalising half past one. They gather their books and went to their tower.

Mark and James parted in the Entrance Hall. Mark walked up to were Albus, Rose, Hugo and Lilly stood waiting, while James walked into the Great Hall to wait with the other champions. Harry and Amalie was there already waiting.

"I 'ope eet eez not dragons. Zat would be 'orrible!" Amalie said with a disgusted look on her face.

"They don't use the same tasks every time. It is probably something just as bad though." James replied. At that moment Professor Kent came in the doors to the Great Hall.

"Well champions, if you would follow me please. The other students have taken their seats." They followed Professor Kent out to the entrance hall. They walked down and followed the border of the Forbidden Forest. They walked down to a tent that stood at the border of the forest.

"Well, here you go. The judges will be with you shortly to give you the necessary information. God luck to you all!" Professor Kent said as he held open the flap in the tent so the champions could enter. The room they entered was big. The walls were a in a beige colour. There stood two beige leather Victorian sofas facing each other, with a rosewood coffee table in the middle, matching the frames of the sofa. There were also benches around the tent. Harry sat down on one of the sofas and Amalie sat down on the other sofa opposite Harry. James sat down next to Harry. They sat in silence for five minutes, just thinking to themselves.

The flap in the tent opened and in walked Professor McGonagall, Professor Valkov, Madame Martin, Mr Shacklebolt, and Mr Lynch (He has gotten the job as head of the Department of Games and Sports after finishing his career as seeker on the Ireland's national quiddich team).

"Welcome champions. We will now explain how this will happen." Mr Shacklebolt said in his deep slow voice. "First we will decide who will go first, second and third. Then we will give you a hint to what you'll meet in the first task and then when you hear the signal you'll enter through the flap on the other side." He looked at each of the champions in turn.

"If you would gather around me here please." Shacklebolt motioned for them to stand in a circle around him. Harry, Amalie and James walked over to the Minister of Magic. When they stood in a circle, (it looked more like an odd square-thing) Mr Shacklebolt took out a dark purple beaded bag from his forest green robes. He opened the bag.

"You will take out an item of this bag and we shall know in which order you would be facing the tournament. Ladies first." Mr Shacklebolt said holding the bag in front of Amalie. She glared at the bag before she put her hand in and withdrew a red stone. Mr Shacklebolt smiled at her and held the bag in front of James. He put his hand in and drew out a green stone. Mr Shacklebolt turned to Harry who took out a blue stone. Shacklebolt folded up the bag and put it back in his robe. "Ms Thomas will go first, then followed by Mr Krum, and lastly Mr Potter. Well now that's settled, you'll have to show that you are in control in this task. The task consumes of two parts. Each part will test your bravery and we will give points based on speed, creativity and your courage. OK?" Mr Lynch said. Harry, Amalie and James just nodded. Mr Lynch smiled. "Well we judges better go and take our places. When you hear the canon go off it will be your turn to enter the task. You will each receive your score at the end of the task. I wish you all good luck, and you can keep the stones." The Professors, Mr Lynch and Mr Shacklebolt left the tent. After about a minute they heard a canon go off. Amalie straightened up, held her head high and walked out of the tent. James could hear the other students' cheer as Amalie stepped out, it turned silent as the flap closed. James felt his nerves creep back, but he ignored it. He had to have a clear head for this.

Amalie's POV

Amalie could feel her courage leave her as she heard the massive cheers from the students. It was a sea of students. She swallowed and tried to look confident.

"Here is our first champion, Miss Amalie Thomas from Beauxbatons." Mr Lynch announced as she walked so she was standing in the middle of the half circle where the audience sat. She turned her back to the audience and just stared at what was before her, or rather lack of. About two metres in front of her, was the end of the ground. She walked to the edge slowly and looked down. It was practical bottomless! She looked up to the judges and searched for her Headmistress. Madame Martin just nodded at her as to say go on, or something like that.

Amalie turned her head so she was looking at the wall on the other side of the really big and really deep gap (for lack of a better word on my part here). There on the wall right across from where she stood she could see a cave. So this was the task, you had to get over the big gaping gap. Amalie smiled with newfound confidence. She took out her wand, thinking of one of the spells she had been reading about. She looked down the gap to get an idea. Down the sides she could see a lot of rocks. 'This will be easy!' she thought to herself. She concentrated and imagined a strong and solid Stonebridge. She waved her wand. Having mastered non-verbal spells long ago. She heard gasps all around her and opened her eyes, and there in front of her was as Stonebridge that looked strong and solid.

She wore a confident smile as she skipped down the bridge she had just created. She didn't stop when she got off the bridge, she just skipped in to the darkness of the cave. Suddenly she heard a sound of something closing. She stopped and turned around. She expected to see the mass of people, the bridge and the very medieval looking castle in the background (that in her mind should belong to an evil lord, not be a school of magic), but instead she saw a giant rock rolling in front of the opening. She had a wave of panic rush over her. Then she put herself together. This was probably the second part of the task. She turned around again.

"Lumos." She whispered, even though she was perfect at non-verbal spells it was comforting to take something off the stillness in the cave. She started walking down and deeper into the cave. She walked for what felt like an hour.

Suddenly lights appeared around her. She was no standing in a circular room. There were three things in the room a Victorian trunk, an Art Nouveau cabinet and a French dresser. Amalie just stared at the beautiful furniture in front of her. She couldn't comprehend this. She walked over to the French dresser. It was big and white with six drawers, and a cabinet door in the middle. On the door a French Lilly (Fleur de Lis) was carved in. Slowly she opened one drawer and out popped her dad. He started yelling at her in French. Amalie was terrified. This was what she feared the most in her life. After ten minutes of her "father" yelling at her, she understood something. It was a boggart. It took her several minutes to calm down. She started to picture her dad in a clown costume, with a rainbow coloured Afro, and a one-piece suit with vertical stripes in different colours and shoes that was waaay to big. She kept this image in her head and looked at her father. She drew a breath and said clearly.

"Ridiculous!" Amalie stared at her father for a second before she broke down with laughter.

She was laughing so hard she started to cry. She didn't notice that someone had come into the cave. She felt someone take a hold of her and pulled her to her feet, she laughed so hard she couldn't stand. Then someone lifted her up and carried her out of the cave. She was put down on the ground in front of the judges. She had finally stopped laughing and was no wiping away the tears that she had gained from laughing. She looked up at the judges. Madame Martin wiped away a tear as well.

Mr Shacklebolt lifted his wand in the air and out flew a seven. The students clapped. Then Mr Lynch lifted his wand in the air and out flew a six, some of the students booed not agreeing with the judge. Professor Valkov raised his wand and out flew a four, now the students booed, even some of the Durmstrang students meant this was unfair. Madame Martin was next she lifted her wand and out flew an eight, the Beauxbatons students cheer the loudest. Lastly it was Professor McGonagall she lifted her wand and out flew a seven and the students cheered again. Amalie couldn't help but smile and be proud.

"That was a stunning performance from Ms Thomas. Who conjured a very good Stonebridge from the stones in the depth of the gap, and then turning her yelling father into a clown was brilliant. And a total score of 32 points, please give a hand for Ms Thomas. Ms Thomas would you pleas go to the tent on the north side of the arena and wait for further instructions." Mr Lynch said and the students clapped their hands and stomped their feet, whistled and cheered.

She curtsied and walked out of the arena as she was told. In this tent there were no sofas but three hammocks. She threw herself into a black hammock. She could hear the students were cheering so young Krum was probably facing the bottomless hole right now.

Harry's POV

Harry heard the canon for a second time; he got up and nodded to James who nodded back to him. He walked out to the cheering students. He smiled and waved to them, he was used to this kind of attention being the son of the famous quiddich player Victor Krum. He was also going to be on one of Bulgaria's best quiddich team after school.

"Here is our second champion Mr Harry Krum from Durmstrang." Mr Lynch announced and Harry walked out to the middle of the arena and smiled at the judges. They were unfazed by this. He then turned to the great gaping gap that he had to cross. He walked to the edge and looked down, then he looked at the wall on the opposite side of the gap. He then noticed the cave and he had a brilliant idea. He concentrated on his Firebolt and waved his wand. Two minutes later the newest edition of the Firebolt flew to him. He heard gasps as they saw the broom. He mounted the broom and kicked off from the ground and flew over the gap and into the cave which sealed itself when he flew by it took him sometime to realize that and when he did he stop and got off his broom. He raised his wand and lit it. He took the time to look around and saw that it was only one way to go so he went that way. He came to a circular room (me and circles what's that about? I like squares better) and saw a trunk, and a cabinet and a dresser, he didn't give the furniture much thought and walked right up to the trunk. It gave a shake as he touched it. He jumped back, but regained his confidence and walked back to the trunk and opened it. Out jumped two aggressive Dobermans, which started barking and growling at Harry. He backed away quickly. He breathed very fast and then he come to think of how two Dobermans could be stuffed in that trunk and not been barking. He came across a thought that said this might just be a boggart, a very mean and scary boggart. He started to think of something funny. He raised his wand eyes still closed from concentrating.

"Ridiculous!" he cried and the barking died. There in front of him did not stand two aggressive Dobermans, but two balloon dogs the size of Dobermans. One was a bright pink and the other was a bright yellow. When the dog barked soap bubbles escaped his mouth. Harry laugh out loud. Someone came behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around wand at the ready.

"I'm here to take you back to the arena." The man said. He looked not much older than Harry himself. Harry nodded and followed the man out of the cave. They walked down a path and walked over to the other side (it was an invisible bridge). He stood in front of the judges smiling at the crowd who cheered even louder. Harry turned to the judges and looked at his headmaster. Professor Valkov smiled at him.

Mr Shacklebolt raised his wand and out flew an eight, the crowd cheered loudly. Mr Lynch gave an eight too. Professor Valkov gave a ten and the Durmstrang students made a heck of a noise. Madame Martin gave a nine and Professor McGonagall gave an eight.

"What a brilliant performance by Mr Harry Krum. Summoning his broom to play with his strengths, and turning those two Dobermans into bright coloured balloon dogs. With a score of 43 points he now take the lead. Now Mr Krum, if you would please go to the tent on the North side and wait with Ms Thomas for further instructions. Give a hand for Mr Krum!" Mr Lynch announced and Harry welcomed the applause he got.

He walked to the tent and saw Amalie in a black hammock. She looked up when he entered and he nodded at her. She nodded back to him. He lay down on a midnight blue hammock. He heard a canon and lots of cheers. James was now facing the gap.

James' POV

James sat alone in the tent calming his nerves, then he heard the canon for the third time. He walked out of the tent and the crowd cheered loudly. 'They are even more loud now. They have never been so loud on any quiddich match.' James thought to himself as he looked out over the students.

"Here is our third and last champion Mr James Potter from Hogwarts." Mr Lynch said and James walked out to face the judges. He turned so he had his back to the audience. He stared at the gap. He walked to the edge and looked out over the bottomless gap (of Hogwarts) he had to cross. He noticed that there were a lot of loose rocks along the way down. He thought about a solution, and then it hit him. He waved his wand and preformed a Hover Charm. The rocks floated upwards and formed a path for him. He jumped from stone to stone. When he landed on the other side he saw the cave. He looked into the cave and shrugged, before he went inside. The cave closed as he had walked some steps. He lit his wand and trudged down the cave. He walked for a long time and then the cave lit up. He was in the circular room with the trunk, dresser and cabinet. The trunk was opened and so was one of the drawers of the dresser. He looked at the cabinet. He walked to it, being a Gryffindor and all he had to investigate. The cabinet shook as James approach, ignoring the cabinet shaking he opened it. Out jumped Lilly, she fell to the ground covered in blood, then it shifted to Albus, then it shifted to Mark and then it shifted to Alexandria. James watched in horror as he saw all his friends and siblings lying on the ground covered in blood. It took him ten minutes to recover from the shock. He then remembered a little nasty thing called a boggart. He slapped himself. How can he be so stupid? He started to think of happy times with his friends, when they were all laughing. He turned to the boggart.

"Ridiculous." He said and the boggart changed to his friends laughing and smiling. He smiled and laughed with them.

Then someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around. There stood a man, he looked as if he had just left school.

"If you would follow me out to the arena please." The man said. James nodded and followed the man out. They walked down a path and over the gap. The stones he had hovered where now back in the hole. The students were cheering.

James stood in front of the judges he looked up to McGonagall. She smiled at him. He smiled back. Mr Shacklebolt gave a nine, Mr Lynch gave a ten, Professor Valkov gave a seven, Madame Martin gave a nine and Professor McGonagall gave a ten. The Hogwarts students went berserk. If James thought the noise they made when he walked into the arena was loud. It was nothing compared to this.

"What an amazing performance of Mr James Potter. Hovering the rocks to form a pathway, and turning his hurt dear friends to laughing friends. He now takes the lead with a total of 45 points. Mr Potter would you pleas go to the tent on the North side and wait for further instructions with the other two champions. Give a hand for Mr Potter!" Mr Lynch said over the noise. Not only did the students give him a standing ovation (the Hogwarts students anyway), but also cheered so loud that he was sure that they could be heard all over Britain. He smiled and walked out of the arena. He walked into the tent where Harry and Amalie where slumbering in their hammocks. James got into a crimson hammock. Not long after the judges entered the tent. Harry, Amalie and James sat up and faced the judges.

"Well done today to you all. The next task won't be before February the 24th. We won't tell you what the task is of course, but we will give you a hint. This has existed for centuries, both as a transport device and for competition. It originated in the old Mesopotamia. Now I believe its time for dinner. May I be so kind to accompany you for dinner Minerva?" Mr Lynch said.

"Yes, you absolutely may Aidan. Would you like to join us too Kingsley?" Professor McGonagall asked. Mr Shacklebolt nodded. They all exited the tent and headed up for the castle.

When they entered the Great hall, all the students rose from their seats and applauded the champions. James and Amalie went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down with their friends, while Harry went the other way to join his friends at the Slytherin table.

"Congratulations to our champions, you all did wonderful in this task. I know you all want to celebrate, but try to get to bed at a reasonable time, you all still have classes to attend tomorrow. Fourth year and above will get additional classes in the afternoon, you will get more information about this tomorrow." Professor McGonagall said as the Hall had clamed down. When the Headmistress was seated food appeared on the tables and the students ate and chattered happily.

"I told you, you would succeed mate." Mark said patting James on the back. "You were the fastest to figure out how to get across, and you were faster than the other champions."

After dinner they went up to the Gryffindor common room. When they entered the common room they saw the party had already started. Spencer Rossi (Gryffindor's keeper) and Ben lifted James on their shoulders and carried him down to the centre of the room, the whole Gryffindor tower cheered. Spencer and Ben put him down and gave him a butterbeer. James took a sip of the butterbeer; he liked the vanilla foam and the sweet soda taste (that is what I thought it tasted like when I drank it in Orlando).

The party went on for hours. Suddenly the portrait burst open and Professor Harkness and Professor McGonagall entered the room, no one noticed.

"What is the meaning with this? It is half past three in the morning! Go to bed all of you, and if you start another round of partying then you will get detention for a week. 20 points from Gryffindor for disturbing and loud noise." Professor McGonagall said sternly. No one needed to be told twice, they all went up the stairs and parted for their dormitories. After five minutes all the Gryffindors where sound asleep.

A/N: I was done with this chapter last week, but I couldn't get myself to post it then. I had originally three more pages to the chapter, but it didn't quite fit so I decided that that would be the start of next chapter. What do you think of the first task. And will you be able to guess what the next task will be?

Untill next time, Good bye!


	11. Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some charaters.

11. _Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_ by Crash Test Dummies.

The next morning the Gryffindor table was unusually quiet. There were many empty seats, and the Gryffindors all tried to keep themselves awake long enough to eat. The other tables was sending curious glances to the Gryffindors, they thought that since James was a Gryffindor they would brag about the tournament.

James, Mark, Ben, Hope, Kimmie and Alexandria had just found their places in potions just as the bell rang, Professor Slughorn entered the class room and they all fell silent.

"Good morning class." Professor Slughorn said.

"Good morning Professor." The class answered.

"Today we are going to prepare for the potion we will make next week, which is the Wolfsbane Potion. I want you to write a twelve-inch essay; on it's ingredients and some of its history. You may begin." Professor Slughorn said and most of the class groaned. The Gryffindors silently thanked Slughorn because they didn't have to make a potion. They took out their quills, inkbottles, parchments and potion books and began the essay. The students sat quiet for the whole class writing. When there were about a quarter left of the class Alexandria raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms Jones?" Professor Slughorn said, looking confused.

"I'm done with the essay. I was just wondering what I should do now." Alexandria answered lightly. Professor Slughorn looked even more confused by this.

"It's just a quarter of the class left, you can do something that doesn't disturb your classmates." Professor Slughorn said unable to think of something else. Alexandria nodded, she packed her bag and put her arms on the table using them as a pillow.

'Even when she has been up late celebrating she still finishes first. She is so amazing.' James thought to himself looking at the sleeping girl in front of him. He then turned back to his essay. Fifteen minutes later the bell rang signalising the end of class. They all got up and packed their bags.

"Alex! Get up, we're gonna be late for next class." Kimmie shouted in Alexandria's ear. Alexandria jumped in her seat and stared at Kimmie.

"You didn't need to shout in my ear you know." Alexandria said grumpy taking her bag and following Kimmie out of the potions classroom.

"What did you dream of back there? You were completely lost, that's why I shouted by the way." Kimmie said as she, Donna, Hope and Alexandria headed down to Hagrid's cabin for their Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

"Nothing special. I didn't get enough sleep last night. I don't think any Gryffindor got enough sleep. It will be quiet tonight." Alexandria answered.

"Well, I'm so glad I managed to finish the essay just before the bell rang. I'm so going too go to bed early tonight." Hope said, stifling a yawn.

"Don't you have quiddich practise today?" Alexandria asked.

"Technically, but I don't think James will force us to play today. We are all just so tired from last night." Hope replied as they stopped in front of Hagrid's hut.

"Hello girls. Long night? Heard Professor McGonagall had to stop parties last night." Hagrid said smiling at them.

"Hello Hagrid. Yeah we Gryffindors forgot the time as we were celebrating James. Professor McGonagall shooed us to bed at two thirty and threatened us with detention if we started celebrating again." Donna answered happily.

"What are we going to learn about today? Something easy I hope." Alexandria said. Hagrid stared at Alexandria, she was his best student, and always up for a challenge.

"I was thinking about something simple today. You'll have to wait to know what it is 'till the rest of the class is here." Hagrid replied. Alexandria nodded and sat down on the ground. Hope, Kimmie and Donna followed her example and sat down too. It didn't take long for the rest of the class to come.

"Hello and welcome class. Today we are going to learn about something simple. Since next week I have a real treat for you." Hagrid smiled brightly. "Today we are gonna look at Kneazles. If you could go in groups of five, while I go and fetch our study objects." Hagrid turned around and went to the other side of his hut.

"Hey. Can I group up with you guys? My friends formed a group without me." Theodore Holt said looking at the girls.

"Sure you can work with us." Hope replied and smiled. At that moment Hagrid returned with four big wooden boxes. He put one box at each group (there are only twenty students in the class). Theodore opened the box since none of the girls made a move to do so.

The Kneazle looked like a cat with spotted fur, large ears and a lion-like tail. All around you could hear girls fawning over cute the Kneazle in the crates.

"Today you'll be studying these creatures. See how they behave and such things." Hagrid explained. Alexandria, Hope, Kimmie and Donna (being the only Gryffindors there) were happy to hear just how easy the class was going to be.

"This is such a great lesson. I think this will be the best today." Donna said, voicing the girls' thoughts out loud. Hope, Kimmie and Alexandria nodded.

"So what's up with you Gryffindors? I thought you all would be rubbing it in our faces that the leading champion was in your house. I know the Slytherins would do that." Theodore said, giving the girls a sceptical look.

"We would if we had gotten enough sleep last night. The party ended two thirty when Professor McGonagall and Professor Harkness came and took points for being too loud." Hope answered as she took the Kneazle out of the box and put it on the ground, it stretched and started looking at the people around it.

"I see. Did you start the party when you were sure you wouldn't be disturbed again?" Theodore asked, winking at Hope.

"No. McGonagall threatened with weeklong detentions. I think we were all to tired to disagree and we were all asleep ten minutes later." Hope replied. Theodore nodded. They sat in silence watching the little cat-like creature walk around them. It stopped in front of Alexandria and climbed into her lap. Alexandria started petting it. The Kneazle started purring.

"Awww. It likes you Alex." Kimmie said. "Maybe this could be your new pet."

"You know I can't get a pet at this moment. Maybe I can get one this summer." Alexandria replied. They sat in silence as Alexandria patted the Kneazle.

When it was three quarters left of the class, Mark and James walked down to them.

"Hello Hagrid. We thought we drop by. Hope it's okay with you." James said when Hagrid was within earshot. Hagrid turned to the sound.

"Hello James, Mark. Yeah it's okay. We are having a very relaxed lesson. Congratulations with yesterday." Hagrid said waving at them and smiling brightly, he remembered very well when Harry was Hogwarts' champion in the Tournament. Mark and James sat down with Hope, Donna, Kimmie, Alexandria and Theodore.

"Hello. What are you doing this lesson?" James said sitting next to Alexandria.

"Studying the behaviour of the Kneazle." Alexandria said still petting the creature in her lap.

"The behaviour of the what?" Mark said.

"The Kneazle. It is a cat-like creature, which can detect suspicious people, they are in Fantastic Beast and Were to Find Them." Kimmie answered.

"Okay so where is this thing then?" Mark asked.

"The Kneazle is currently sitting in Alex's lap, purring." Donna said, both Mark and James turned to Alexandria and saw the little creature in her lap.

They sat and chattered happily and when the bell rang signalising lunch, they got up and walked to the Great Hall sitting at their table. The Gryffindors were more awake now, but they were still not up to their usual audio level. By now the whole school new why the Gryffindors were so tired. News and not so secret secrets flew over the school like greased lightning.

After lunch the friends went up to the transfiguration court. They sat down at their usual places. Professor Kent walked into the room and they fell silent.

"Good afternoon students!" Professor Kent said looking at the students. A quarter who looked like they were sleepwalking, and the reminding three quarters looked like they were ready to learn.

"Good afternoon." The class replied.

"Today we are going to transfigure our looks. You'll focus on one part of your body and change the colour." Professor Kent said, groans were heard from the Gryffindors. Professor Kent started talking about the procedures of the transfiguration. They would start in the small; they would only change the colour of their eyebrows. The Gryffindors used the longest time to complete the task at hand, due to lack of sleep, but Alexandria was the first to make it right.

"Homework for next class is to write a scroll of parchment about the use and consequences for transfiguring a part of the human body. Class dismissed." Professor Kent said as the bell rang. They all took their book bags and left the transfiguration court.

They parted ways as they went past the staircases. Mark, James, and Daniel walked down to the greenhouses, while Kimmie, Alexandria, Hope, Donna and Ben walked to their common room. They said the password to the Fat lady and entered the scarlet and gold common room. The only sounds in the room were people breathing heavily, and people snoring, with a grunt or mumbling in between at times. Donna sighed.

"I'll go to bed and sleep before dinner. Anyone in on that?" Donna asked and her friends nodded. They all went up to their dormitory and fell asleep on their beds fully clothed.

* * *

><p>An hour before dinner Alexandria woke. She looked at her still sleeping friends. She wondered if she should let them sleep or wake them up. She decided on the latter, not wanting to be responsible for ruining her friends' day rhythms. She wondered which way was the easiest and most effective way to get her friends out of their sleep. Then she got it. She took out her wand and conjured three cups and filled them with ice-cold water. She levitated the cups and went out of her bed she placed a cup over each of her sleeping friends' head. She then made the cups tip, so it splashed the sleeping girls. Three high-pitched screams were heard as Donna, Kimmie and Hope sat up in bed. Alexandria couldn't hold her laughter at her friends' faces.<p>

"Lex! What was the meaning of that? We were sleeping." Hope said looking ready to kill.

"It's almost dinner, and if I let you sleep now you wouldn't sleep tonight. So I was just doing you a favour." Alexandria said giving her friends her most innocent look.

"Oh a favour. I see. Well then it's only fair that I'll do you a "favour" as you so kindly put it." Kimmie said with an evil smirk. Alexandria paled. She dashed for the door as Kimmie got out of bed. Alexandria ran down the stairs to the common room with Kimmie racing down after her. Alexandria ran out of the portrait hole and took many detours and shortcuts through the hallways. She looked over her shoulder, and saw Kimmie in the hall behind her. Then she ran into someone and they caught her. She looked up in the face of the person holding her. It was James, she heard Kimmie coming up behind her so she quickly hid behind James.

"She's gonna kill me." Alexandria said frustrated. James, Mark and Daniel exchanged confused looks.

"Give her over." Kimmie said between breaths catching up to them.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked looking from Alexandria clinging to James' robes to Kimmie standing in front of James breathing hard.

"She poured ice cold water in my, Hope and Donna's faces and calling it a favour." Kimmie replied glaring at Alexandria who looked out from behind James.

"I just didn't want you to stay up the whole night and wanting to sleep the whole day. And besides that was the most effective and the easiest way to get you up." Alexandria said, still hiding behind James. Kimmie eyed her, and then she looked at the situation in before her. There was Alexandria who was clinging for her dear life to the boy she was deeply in love with. James, Mark and Daniel stood there looking utterly confused. Kimmie started laughing. James, Mark and Daniel looked even more confused if that was even possible. Alexandria looked at Kimmie laughing, Alexandria looked around for what could be so funny that Kimmie would be laughing at it, she then looked at her hands, she was beginning to feel a cramp coming on. She saw the death grip she had on James' robes and smiled. She slowly released the robe and took a step back.

"Hope and Donna might be worried that you did kill me, and it is also time for dinner." Alexandria said uneasy. Kimmie nodded they started walking down the hallways to the Great Hall. James, Mark and Daniel followed them still not quite sure about what had happened. James walked up to Alexandria and fell in step beside her.

"What just happened, and why were you running from Kimmie saying she would kill you?" James asked Alexandria.

"You see, Donna, Hope, Kimmie and I were taking a nap after transfigurations. And I was the first one to wake. I didn't want them to mess up their day rhythms, so I conjured up three cups of water and poured them in their faces for them to wake up. They weren't so happy about that, go figure, and then Kimmie started smirking her evil smirk, and said she would do me a "favour". Not wanting to know what she had in mind, I ran. I ran through the castle and then I ran into you. Knowing that Kimmie was really mad and close behind me I just did the first thing that came to mind." Alexandria said. James nodded. Kimmie looked over at them.

"The first thing that came to your mind was to hide behind James saying "She's gonna kill me"? Really. You had no other first thoughts?" Kimmie asked.

"Kimmie. We have talked about that!" Alexandria whispered harsh to Kimmie and giving her an angry look.

They entered the Great Hall and found some seat next to Hope, Donna, Ben, Lilly, Albus, Rose and Hugo. Halfway through the meal Professor McGonagall rose from the head table and the Hall grew quiet.

"I would like to inform you all about the Yule Ball. Which will be held here in the Great Hall on Christmas Day. Students in fourth year and up are allowed to attend. Those in third year or under will be going home for the holidays, but are allowed to stay if an older student asks you to the ball. We will give more information about the ball in one of your classes tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your meal." She sent a smile to James as she sat down again. The noise in the hall grew fast and soon everyone was chatting about the ball. James looked completely lost.

"What's up mate?" Mark asked seeing the lost look on his best friend's face.

"I have focused so much on the first task and I have been so tired today that I totally forgot about the ball." James said stealing a glance at Alexandria. Mark nodded.

"I know how you feel mate. What if we ask them tomorrow after we got the rest of the information?" Mark said. James looked at him and smiled.

"Ok. Deal." James said holding out his hand to Mark.

"Deal." Mark said as he took James' hand and shook it.

"What are you to shaking hands about?" Lilly asked seeing James and Mark shaking hands.

"You'll have to wait and see." Mark said. Lilly smiled thinking she knew what the boys were planning. Lilly looked at Kimmie and Alexandria they were chatting about their dresses and who they wanted to ask them to the ball.

* * *

><p>The next day James and Mark had just sat down in the charms classroom when Professor Morgan closed the door with a flick of his wand and the class fell silent.<p>

"Good afternoon students." Professor Morgan said.

"Good afternoon Professor Morgan." The class replied.

"I have the honour of informing you about the Yule Ball. It will take place on Christmas Day as McGonagall said last night in the Great Hall. In the weekends leading up to the Ball, there will be held dancing lessons for those who of you that don't want to make a fool out of yourselves at the ball. The Ball will start at eight o'clock in the evening and it will be opened with the three Triwizard champions dancing with their partners." Professor Morgan said, at the last part he looked at James. James just stared back at the professor. "Well no that's been said. I have a list here where you can write down your names if you'll like to take dancing lessons. If you feel that you are confident enough with your dance moves, and have no need for lessons, take out your books and read the next chapter."

"So, are you going to sign up for dancing class?" Mark asked James.

"No. I got enough of them this summer. Now I understand why mom insisted I took them. Are you signing up?" James asked

"No. I think I got the moves in. Mom made me take dance lessons in the summer as well." Mark replied. They both took out their books and started reading.

James sat through the whole divination class thinking of ways to get Alexandria on her own so he could ask her to the Yule Ball. The bell rang and the class gathered their things and walked down out of the heavily scented room. Mark and James found themselves walking behind Kimmie and Alexandria. So they heard bits of their conversation.

"I think I will go to the library so I can get started on the workload of homework. You want to come?" Alexandria asked.

"I'll do my homework tomorrow. So you just go ahead to your precious library. I'll see you down at dinner." Kimmie said and her and Alexandria parted ways. James and Mark looked at each other and nodded. Mark followed Kimmie to where ever she was going, and James followed Alexandria to the library. He followed her at a distance so it wouldn't be that obvious that he followed her. Alexandria sat down in her usual seat in the library. James looked at some books on different bookshelves before standing at Alexandria's table. He cleared his throat and Alexandria looked up at him.

"Can I sit?" James asked, Alexandria smiled and nodded. They sat in silence working with their homework. James looked up at Alexandria, he decided that now was the time to ask.

"Alex?" James asked.

"Yeah?" Alexandria replied not looking up from her work

"Would you…eh…I just wondered if you would…eh…go to the ball with me?" James asked looking down. Alexandria's head snapped up and she looked at James.

"Did you just ask me to the Yule Ball?" Alexandria asked a smile forming on her face.

"Yeah. If you rather want to go with someone else I understand that." James said sadness filled his voice. Alexandria smiled lovingly at him.

"I would love to go with you James!" Alexandria said softly while smiling. James looked up at her.

"Really?"

"Yes." James grinned wide. Alexandria smiled and looked at her watch.

"It's getting close to dinner. Should we go and leave our bags in the common room before dinner?" she asked. James nodded and picked up his stuff and went with Alexandria out of the library and down to the Gryffindor Tower. Neither of them said a word but they both smiled. James said the password when they were in front of the Fat Lady and let Alexandria enter first, she smiled her thanks to him and went up to her dormitory. Were Kimmie, Hope and Donna sar talking happily about something.

"Hey. What's up?" She asked as she went over to her friends.

"Mark asked me to the Yule Ball!" Kimmie exclaimed happily.

"Congratulations Kimmie I'm so happy for you!" Alexandria replied hugging her friend.

"So how long will you wait for James to ask you before you ask him?" Kimmie asked.

"I don't need to wait. He just asked me before we left the library." Alexandria said shyly. The other girls squeaked with joy.

"Oh my gods. You are going to open the Yule Ball with James. I hope he can dance." Donna said giving Alexandria a big hug.

"So, have any guys asked you to the dance then?" Alexandria asked Hope and Donna.

"No, but it is still time." Donna said. "We should go down to dinner now."

Donna led the way down to the common room were their friends waited for them. They all went down to the great hall.

"So is anyone taking that dancing class?" Daniel asked

"Donna and I are. It would be embarrassing coming to the Yule Ball and not know how to dance." Hope replied.

"I'm taking those classes too." Ben said gloomy

"Oh, don't worry Ben. You haven't got two left feet." Daniel said looking at the entrance to the hall were the Beauxbatons students were coming through. Amalie and Clémence made their way over to the group of friends. They smiled as they sat down.

"Bonjour. 'Ow are you. You looked very tired yesterday." Amalie said as she and Clémence sat down.

"The celebrating got a little out of hand on Wednesday, not many Gryffindors got a lot of sleep that night. What about you? Did you celebrate surviving the first task?" James said helping himself to his second serving.

"Oui, I 'eard about your little party. We celebrated, but we went to bed at a reasonable time." Clémence said

"Well, we Gryffindors are know for our parties, but non of the quiddich parties were this long." Mark said. Eyeing the steak debating if he could eat more.

* * *

><p>James, Mark, Daniel, Ben, Hugo, Albus, Lilly, Rose, Kimmie, Donna Hope and Alexandria were sitting in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, chatting happily.<p>

"So have you gotten any clue to what the next task will be?" Alexandria asked.

"Mr Lynch said that the task were something that had existed for centuries, both in the use of transporting and competition, and that it originated in Mesopotamia. That's all we got to know, plus that it will be on February the 24th." James replied. "Any one got an idea what it could be?"

"I can send a letter to mom and ask about it. She'll probably know something." Rose said thinking.

"Don't worry James. I'm sure we can figure it out. Lets just first focus on the Yule Ball for now." Daniel said.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Alexandria said as she went up to bed.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is chapter 11. Hope you liked it. I realized that I originally plan that James wouldn't take Divination, but I forgot that when I wrote the previous chapter, so I'll just go by that James decided to take up Divination. I'm also thinking about starting to write a fanfiction about Luna Loovegood, but I'm not sure if I should start that while I write this story. We'll see what I do, I have at least a plan on finishing this story. I feel like I'm halfway through (or something like that) the 12th chapter of this story, there will probably be about twenty chapters.

A little suggestion to Doctor Who fans, check out the band named Chameleon Circuit. It is a really cool band that sings about the 10th and 11th Doctor.

allons-y for now. Next chapter will be up in about two weeks.


	12. Dynamite

12. Dynamite by Taio Cruz

Alexandria woke with a smile on her face the next day. She thought about what had happened in her dream. She lifted her head to look at the clock. It was half past eight, she would rather stay in bed and try to get some more sleep but now that she was awake, she couldn't fall asleep again. She opened the curtains of her bed and looked out of the window, it was raining. She got dressed and went down to the common room with the book she would read in hand.

The common room was quiet, as usual this time weekend mornings. She sighed with happiness; she liked some peace while she read. She walked over to the couch in front of the fire; it had already been lit by the house-elves. She opened her book and started reading, and within five minutes she was completely lost in the book. Just when she had closed the book, she heard footsteps from the stairs leading up to the boys' dormitories. Soon James entered the common room and yawned. Alexandria giggled.

"Good morning James!" she said and gave him a big, warm smile and he smiled in return to her.

"Good morning." James replied sounding tired. He went over to the couch and sat next to her. Alexandria pulled her knees to her chest to give him more room, and she leaned her back to the armrest so she was facing him.

"Slept well?" James asked

"Mhm. You?"

"Yes, didn't want to wake up from the dream."

"What do you think the second task would be?" she looked him in the eyes trying not to sound worried

"I have no idea. I could be anything. There are many things I can think of, but some of them are rather unpleasant and some are quite simple." he answered slowly, looking at her knees.

"I wonder why they decided to hold the Tournament again here at Hogwarts. It is a little eerie." Alexandria studied his raven black hair. It looked like it had its own life since it never would lie down flat, but she liked it, made everything look happily.

"What do you mean?" he tried to figure out if she meant why the Tournament was being held so long after last time or if she meant why was Hogwarts host again.

"I mean why did it take so long for them to arrange the Tournament, it's been over 20 years since it last was hold. Voldemort was killed three years after the Tournament, and it have been quiet since then. There is no way he will be back and still they wait so long to hold it. And last time Hogwarts was host and now it is again. It doesn't make sense that they would be holding the Tournament so long after that a new dark power can rise, it is like they have planned to show that Hogwarts is some cruel place." Alexandria took a breath; she needed to calm herself down so she wouldn't start crying. She took a deep breath and went on. "It's like the Ministry is framing Hogwarts, and the last time the tasks were though and you don't know if it could become harder or easier. It doesn't make sense." she finished and looked at her knees, closed her eyes and trying not to let the tears run. She wouldn't want James to see how worried she was that he might be killed and they had just finished the first task. She felt his warm and comforting hand on her knees.

"Yeah it is eerie when you look at it that way, but maybe they weren't sure how the parents would react if they held it sooner. It was darker times then. And they might have chosen Hogwarts to show that it is safe." James paused looking at the girl in front of him, " Hey, don't worry about it, let's talk about something else."

He moved his hand to her jaw and lifted her head, he saw a single tear making it's way down her face from her closed eyes. He stroked it away. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, and nodded slowly. He smiled back.

"So what awful creature are you studying in Care of Magical Creatures?" he asked and moved his hand to her cheek.

"I don't know. Hagrid said he had a treat for us next week, I'm not sure if we really should be learning about it at all." she said, looking uneasy.

"I'm sure it won't be to dangerous. McGonagall wouldn't allow that." James reassured her. She gave him a smile as they started talking about other creatures they had learnt about and soon they drifted off talking about other topics, and the common room started filling up by their fellow housemates.

When Mark, Daniel, Kimmie, Donna and Hope entered Alexandria was laughing quite loud with tears in her eyes and gasping to breathe while still laughing. She managed to stop laughing when their friends had joined them.

"So what is it that is so funny?" Daniel asked, and Alexandria stared laughing again, not quite as loud and hard as before, but it took her a little while before calming down again.

"I just made some joke about Trelawney." James said trying not to get Alexandria to laugh again, she was still breathing hard. He liked when she laugh, especially when he got her to laugh but he was a little afraid that she would stop breathing completely if she started laughing again.

"I see she has calmed down now. I don't think she needs your help with that." Mark said noticing that James was still holding her cheek.

"What do you- oh!" James took his hand reluctantly away from her face. Alexandria's smile dropped a fraction, but nobody seemed to notice.

They went down to the Great Hall just as the post arrived. They sat down next to Rose and Albert. A great brown owl landed in front of Rose. Rose took the letter from the owl and gave it a piece of her bacon before she opened the letter and began to read.

"Mom says she can't help much because you're supposed to figure this out by yourself, but she has sent with a list of books that may help you. She and dad also congratulate you." Rose informed James handing him the booklist her mother had sent. James read through the list of books, it contained about twenty different books. He was distracted when Aaron landed next to his plate. James put down the booklist and took the letter his owl had brought with him. James was just about to give Aaron a treat when the owl walked over to Alexandria and she gave him the last half of one of her sausages. The owl hooted happily and ate the sausage before he took off. James opened the letter and began to read.

_James,_

_Sorry that I didn't write to you before, but I was busy at work. Anyways I would like you to know that I am very proud of you James! You were great in the tournament. Hagrid told me all about it. If you need some help in figuring out the next task or if would like to know how it would feel like opening the ball, just send me an owl. I think your Aunt Hermione can help out with books to read, let me know if I should ask her. _

_I would also like to tell you, you are in no trouble with your mother. She just overacted a bit before. She is completely fine with you being a TriWizard Champion. Your dress robes are in your trunk at the bottom, your mom put it there before you left. Hagrid want you and your brother and sister, to visit him along with Rose and Hugo. He also says that you can bring your friends. I suggest that you all eat a big meal before going down to him. He said he was making something really special for you. Don't forget to do your homework, and stay out of trouble, (your mother just walked by, and told me to tell you that. Not that I don't agree with her). And don't be afraid to ask someone to the ball, just tell them you have something to ask, or just make a cut in her school bag and help her collect it and then ask her. I wish you good luck and I love you. Say hi to your friends from me._

_Your father._

James folded the letter and put it in his pocket.

"Who was it from?" Lilly asked.

"From dad. He says hi, and he said Hagrid had invited us to visit." James said to Lilly. Lilly nodded and helped herself to some toast.

After they had eaten breakfast, Alexandria, Kimmie, Donna, Hope, Rose and Lilly went to the library to do their homework, while the boys went to their common room. The girls walked over to their "usual" table. They sat down working for themselves in stillness.

* * *

><p>After some hours of work they were all done. The teachers had not given them much homework, they all suspected it had something to do with James leading the tournament.<p>

"I think the teachers are showing James their gratitude for leading the tournament with not loading us with homework or very difficult lessons." Rose said, voicing what they all thought.

"I know what you mean. All Slughorn made us do was write an essay, that probably was our homework." Hope said.

"So who do you want to go to the dance with Donna?" Lilly asked.

"Well, I don't know. There are some guys that I would like to go with, but I'm not sure if I should. In case someone else asks me." Donna replied.

"Like who?" Kimmie said, smirking at the girl. Donna looked away shyly.

"Krum." Donna said barely over a whisper. Her friends stared at her, they had all heard what she said.

"If you want to I can hint to him that you want him to take you to the ball. I will do I subtle, but so subtle that he thinks I'm pressing him." Hope said with a smile. Donna looked uneasy about this. "Don't worry. I know him. He is like my cousin, and I know how to make him go in that direction I want him to, and let him decide the end result." Hope added.

"Okay, but be more bold to him. I don't want him to ask me to the ball hours before. I'm so glad that we don't have to make James ask Alex out!" Donna said. Lilly looked up from her parchment at this.

"James asked you to the ball already? I thought it would take him weeks to get the courage he needed." Lilly said, here eyes glistening with joy. Alexandria looked at the little girl.

"James is in Gryffindor, of course he has courage." Alexandria said a bit annoyed. Lilly sighed at the older girl.

"Well, you see, James likes you. He likes you a lot, and he has hard for showing you what he feels. I knew he wanted to ask you to the ball, and I assumed that since he get very nervous talking about his feelings for you, he would take longer for asking you." Lilly replied. Alexandria nodded slowly. "So what does your dresses look like?" Lilly said and smiled.

"I don't know which dress I should wear. I didn't even take any with me. I said I would let mom know which one I would wear so she could owl it to me." Hope said looking at the table.

"Why don't you wear the dress you wore on Donna's birthday? That was absolutely fabulous on you." Kimmie said. Hope nodded, and so they chattered about their dresses, and Lilly smiled at the girls. Not jealous at all that she wouldn't be able to go to the ball.

The girls returned to the Gryffindor Tower as the boys were leaving for lunch.

"So got your studying done?" Mark asked as the portrait closed behind the girls. Kimmie nodded in response. They went up to their dormitory and left their bags. The boys met them at the entrance and they all walked together to the Great Hall for lunch (A/N: this sounded like some kind of grand ending…).

"Albus, Lilly, Rose, Hugo and I are going to meet Hagrid after lunch. If you want to come you're welcome, but dad said eat much. Hagrid has clearly cooked up some sort of surprise for us." James said looking at his friends.

"Why do we need to eat much if we get food at Hagrid's? Wouldn't that be just plain rude?" Donna asked giving James a confused look. Albus sighed.

"Well Donna, you see. Hagrid's not the best cook. His cookies and cakes are rock hard." Albus explained looking bored.

"Oh." Was all Donna could say, "Well in that case, we better eat up."

"So you're coming then?" James said surprised.

"Yes that we are. Hagrid is such a nice person, and anyway I can ask what we are going to study next week." Alexandria said with a smile. James nodded.

* * *

><p>They went down to Hagrid when they were all fully stuffed and had the energy to move. James knocked on the door and Hagrid opened the door with a smile.<p>

"Hello you folks. Come with me, there something I want to show you." Hagrid said and walked out of his hut with Fang following. Hagrid lead them along the edge of the forest. They came to a opening in the forest and Hagrid led them down the path.

"Hagrid, you know we aren't allowed to go into the forest." Rose said wary. She looked around with a scared face.

"Don't worry. There's nothing that can hurt you in these tracks." Hagrid said, he turned his head and smiled gently at them. They kept on walking, and then they heard a huge roar. They all stopped dead in their tracks except for Hagrid that kept on walking.

"Hagrid. Wha-what was th-that?" Alexandria asked in fear.

"What I wanted to show you. Now come on." The big man that was Hagrid said. Alexandria looked at her friends.

Mark was the first to start walking, Kimmie followed him, and Donna and Hope holding hands went after her. Daniel and Ben following behind them. Rose took Hugo's hand and walked on, Albus and Lilly followed also hand in hand. James came up to Alexandria and gently took her hand in his. Alexandria's head snapped to him feeling the contact. He smiled softly to her, and she relaxed a little. James started walking slowly still holding her hand. Slowly Alexandria followed, James walked at her side, and gently rubbing his thump up and down the hand he was holding. He knew that when Lilly was scared she liked to hold either his or Albus' hand. They came to a clearing were their friends stood. James led Alexandria up next to Kimmie. James loosened his grip on her hand and was about to let her hand go, but she only held on tighter so James retook his grip on her hand and rubbing it.

"Aren't she beautiful?" Hagrid asked tears streaming down his face. The gang (that's their new name, I'm to lazy to write all their names) turned as another roar was heard. In front of them was a big cadge, and inside the cadge was a big fierce dragon. The girls shriek.

"Hagrid, that's a dragon." Daniel stated. Staring wide-eyed at the creature.

"I know. Her name is Norberta. I got her when your parents were in their first year. Bill came and took her too Romania, to be with her own." Hagrid said still crying and smiling.

"Is the Headmistress aware that she is here?" Rose asked eyeing the dragon.

"Of course McGonagall know about her. I had to ask if I could use her in my lessons. She'll be staying here until the snow comes. Oh, see! She recognisees me as her mother!" Hagrid exclaimed smiling like a child at Christmas.

"You mean we are going to study a _real_dragon in the next lesson?" Hope asked flabbergast.

"Yes, aren't you excited?" Hagrid asked. Norberta waved her tail and Alexandria squeaked and tightened her hold on James' hand, digging her nails in.

"Well, we probably should let her sleep now. Just thought I would show you her. Come on now." Hagrid said waving to the dragon and started walking down the path they had walked on earlier. The gang followed after him. Alexandria was wary with turning her back on the beast. Alexandria relaxed more and more as they placed more distance between them and the dragon. When they were inside Hagrid's hut she breathed normally. She dumped herself in one of the chairs, still holding James' hand.

"Hagrid. Is there any reason why we would study dragons? I mean dragons aren't even mentioned in our books." Alexandria said while Hagrid started making them tea.

"Well I though it would be interesting to learn about." Hagrid replied

"Come on Alex. Dragons aren't that bad. Think of them as big lizards with wings and that breathes fire." Hope said teasingly.

"Dragons are dangerous. I would rather prefer to read about them than study them up close." Alexandria said firmly.

"Oh Alex. Don't be such a baby. Hagrid wouldn't let us get hurt." Donna said, "You don't want us to get hurt right?" she added to Hagrid.

"Of course I wouldn't want to hurt you lot." Hagrid said taking out teacups to them. They started chatting happily. The gang stayed with Hagrid to after dinner, Hagrid served them food, which they all could eat with ease. It was getting quite dark as the friends went back to the castle and their common room. They saw that the couch in front of the fire was free and settled down there. The boys on the couch and the girls in front of their feet on the floor.

"So Alex. Afraid of dragons?" Mark asked

"They are dangerous creatures. I have no idea what Hagrid was thinking, deciding that we were going to study a living dragon. It's bound to go wrong." Alexandria said defending herself.

"Hagrid's good with creatures, so there are nothing to worry about." Daniel said reassuringly. Alexandria gave him an accusing stare that made him squirm in his seat.

"If you haven't noticed. Dragons are not your usual pets. They are the most dangerous creatures in the world. Dragons are magical creatures as well, which means to just stun a little dragon you need at least four strong curses. Who know who strong stunning spell to knock out a fully grown dragon. And besides, you can't guarantee a dragon to sit still while a bunch of students stare at it." Alexandria said, her voice clearly stated that she did not want to discuss the case further.

"Hagrid wouldn't let you close to a dragon if he thought you wouldn't be able to study it, without annoying it." Daniel said defending Hagrid. Alexandria sighed heavily.

"Daniel, dragons may be associated with lizards and snakes, but we know that they are nothing alike. It's okay to be afraid of them." James said, earning himself a smile from Alexandria. "And beside, Alex has a point. Hagrid has a love for dangerous beasts. And a dragon can be hard to handle," he added.

"Hagrid didn't seem to notice that we were all afraid of that dragon, so be cautious in care of magical creatures on Monday." Ben said with a stern look. They slowly started talking about other things. The clock was nearing midnight and they went up to their dormitories and fell asleep on their beds.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for late update, I wasn't on the computer untill now. Hope you like it.


	13. We Are One

13. We are one from _The Lion King 2_

Monday morning James woke up with the sound of water pouring down. He looked around him and saw he was the only one awake. He glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly time for breakfast. Getting up he went into the bathroom where he showered, brushed his teeth and got dressed. He had stopped trying to tame his hair a long time ago. He walked out to the dormitory again and started to wake up the others. After half an hour the boys made their way down to the Great Hall for food.

"It's not going to be nice going to Herbology in this weather." Mark said looking up at the enchanted ceiling.

"Or care of magical creatures. I hope Hagrid doesn't expect them to be out in this weather." Daniel added looking up the table and found the rest of their friends sitting a couple of seats from them. They sat in silence.

"You boys ready for class?" Hope asked from behind Ben. The boys looked up and found the four girls standing behind them. Ben nodded and they all left for their first class of the week; defence against the dart arts. They sat down at their desks and started chatting with each other while the rest of the class took their seats. Professor Harkness entered and started the class.

James, Mark, Ben and Daniel all took there seats in the Astronomy Tower and waited for the girls. Hope, Donna, Kimmie and Alexandria entered not long after. They all seemed to be discussing something. Hope was smiling wide, Kimmie, Donna and Alexandria also looked happy but Alexandria seemed a bit shaken.

"What happened?" Daniel asked as the girls took their seats next to them.

"Theodore Holt asked me to the ball!" Hope squeaked.

"The Slytherin seeker?" Mark asked his voice didn't hide that he was annoyed. Hope nodded. Mark was about to say something but was cut off by James.

"So how was care of magical creatures?" James asked changing the subject.

"It went well. Hagrid had put up a tent that shielded us and the dragon from the rain." Kimmie said. "We didn't do anything heavy, but it seemed to me that the dragon wanted to befriend Alex." Kimmie's smile grew as she remembered the lesson.

"What do you mean with that it seemed like to be friends with Alex?" James asked looking at Kimmie. Kimmie looked over to Alexandria asking her silently if she could tell. Alexandria just rolled her eyes and Kimmie took that as she could tell.

"Well, the dragon was kinda looking at her the whole time, and when we were to leave the dragon put it's tail in front of Alex, keeping her from leaving." Kimmie said.

"And how did Hagrid take this?" James asked. Looking over at Alexandria.

"He was smiling broadly, and after some time he told the dragon that it needed to let me leave, but that I would be back." Alexandria replied trying not to show how scared she really was.

"And the dragon listened to Hagrid?" Daniel asked with awe.

"Yes, reluctantly. It didn't seem that happy about listening to Hagrid." Alexandria said. Just then Professor Jackson walked inn and started their class. Telling them about the different positions of the planets and stars and what that meant.

The class went by quickly and the Gryffindors walked down from the Astronomy tower and to their own tower. They dropped off their bags in their dormitories and went down to the Great Hall for dinner. They sat down next to Lilly, Rose, Albus and Hugo.

"Hello! Hard day?" Rose asked as she saw the boys' tired expressions.

"Hi! No it hasn't but listening to girls talk non-stop about boys isn't that interesting." Ben said sitting down next to Hugo.

"So whom are you talking about?" Lilly asked Alexandria as she was sitting to the left of her.

"Hope was asked to the Ball by Theodore Holt, and we are thinking about who Dona will be going with." Alexandria replied and then both Rose and Lilly joined their conversation and the boys sighed and rolled there eyes and started talking about quiddich. They continued their conversations as they left the Great Hall. They were about to head up the staircase from the entrance hall when they heard a voice behind them.

"Donna?" It was Harry Krum, he had just come out of the Great Hall. "I wondered if we could talk."

Hope, Alexandria, Kimmie, Rose and Lilly smiled as Donna nodded and went over to him. They saw as Harry said something to Donna looking confident. Donna smiled and nodded her head. Then they saw Harry take Donna's hand and give it a light kiss, before he left. Donna turned to her friends and ran up to them.

"What did he say? Did he ask you to the ball?" Hope asked. Donna smiled at her friends and nodded. They all squealed and ran after the boys. They found them in front of the fire, and they sat down with them not stopping their conversation.

"Do you think you can stop talking about the ball?" James said sounding exhausted. The girls looked at him, still smiling.

"Oh James. This ball isn't something that we will ever experience again. You can't blame us for getting exited, and besides it's only natural for us to discuss the ball. We want it to go perfectly." Hope answered.

"Hope, have you told your mother to send you that dress yet? We need to know what to get in Hogsmeade." Alexandria suddenly said and they heard James groan. The girls giggled, and Hope went up to their dormitory to write to her mother. She came back some minutes later with the letter.

"I'm just going to the Owlery. I'll be back soon." Hope said before leaving. The girls smiled.

"So you got any dates yet?" Kimmie asked the boys. The sighed.

"Well, James is going with Alex, and Mark is going with you. Ben is going with Tiffany Starck the Ravenclaw prefect, and I don't have a date yet." Daniel said and the boys glared at him, obviously they weren't happy he started talking about the ball.

"So how was your day then?" Alexandria asked putting the boys out of their misery. James gave her a grateful smile.

"It has been nice. I managed to do some homework in our free period." James replied. After that the chatting went nicely. The girls ached to talk more about the ball, but they thought best not to upset the boys more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't know what to write in this chapter. The next chapter will be the Hogsmead visit before the ball, where they will get everything they need to the ball, and the chapter after that will be about the Yule Ball. The next chapter will be posted Friday in two weeks.


	14. Chemicals React

Disclaimer: Rowling own all thats famous, the presents belongs to Warner bros. and Universal studios. The rest is mine...

14. Chemicals react by Aj & Aly

Saturday the 18th of December was the last Hogsmead weekend before the ball. Kimmie was the first to wake and she went into the bathroom and made herself ready for the big shopping day. Coming out of the bathroom she turn on her iPod-dock and walked over to Donna to wake her up.

"Donna, it's time to get up." Kimmie said sweetly gently shaking her friend from her sleep. Donna stirred and opened her eyes.

"Morning Kimmie. I suggest you wake up Hope before Alex. I think she slept badly tonight." Donna said getting up and walking to the bathroom. Kimmie then went over to Hope's bed and shock her gently.

"Hope, it's time to get up." Kimmie said as Hope stirred.

"Okay. Is there anyone in the bathroom?" Hope asked sitting up in the bed.

"Donna is. You can go in after her. I'm going to wake Alex now." Kimmie said getting up from the bed and walking over to the only one still sleeping. Donna came out of the bathroom just as Kimmie sat down on Alexandria's bed. Gently shaking her too.

"Alex, it's time to get up. We have a big day ahead of us." Kimmie said smiling. Alexandria opened her eyes, and looked over at Kimmie.

"You couldn't have waited just five more minutes. James was ready to confess his undying love to me." She said lying her head back down on her pillow with a sleepy grin on her face as she remembered her dream. Kimmie shook her head at her friend. Hope left the bathroom just then, walking over to her trunk and getting some clothes out.

"Bathroom's ready for you. Get showered so we can get our last things for the Ball." Kimmie said smiling and getting off the bed. Alexandria obeyed and soon they were all heading down to the Great Hall and breakfast.

"So were do we go first?" Alexandria asked as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I think we should go to Madame Glow's Accessories for all occasions. I think we'll find everything we need there." Kimmie said loading her plate with toast and butter.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Daniel asked as he sat down next to Ben.

"Shopping." Hope answered. They all ate in silence, the girls had discovered that the boys got very grumpy if they heard too much of "girl talk".

"They are starting to gather in the Great Hall. We should go now so we can get to the shop before everything is sold out." Kimmie said looking out in the hall. Donna, Alexandria, Hope and Rose nodded.

"Can I come with you?" Lilly asked looking at the girls.

"Sure you can come Lilly." Donna said standing up from the table. The other girls followed and they all left with a quick good-bye to the boys.

A half an hour later they entered the beautiful shop called Madame Glow's Accessories for all occasions. The girls having spent many hours in this shop before due to that Madame Glow was Kimmie's aunt knew where everything was so they separated to find shoes, jewellery and anything else they might be able to use. Their paths sometimes crossed and they took time to admire what the other would buy, and telling about something they thought would go with what the other was going to wear. After an hour and a half they lined up in the queue to pay for their choices.

"Hello Kimmie! It's so nice to see you again. How are you?" Madame Glow asked smiling at her niece. Kimmie smiled back.

"Hello aunt Hestia. It's nice to see you too. I'm fine. I'm so glad you opened a accessorise store here in Hogsmead, it makes things much more easier. How are you?" Kimmie replied pulling out her little purse where she always kept shopping money.

"I'm fine thank you. So who are you going to the ball with?" Madame Glow asked

"I'm going with Mark Stevens." Kimmie said a small blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Oh I see. That will be 12 galleons please." Madame Glow said and Kimmie handed over the money. After about a quarter of an hour they were walking up Hogsmead high street chatting happily about the ball and their dresses.

"Look, there isn't many people in Honeydukes, lets go in." Lilly said rushing over to the sweet shop, the girls happily obliged. They all picked their favourite sweets and paid for them.

"Why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks and have a butterbeer?" Alexandria asked as they neared the inn.

"Fine, but lets not talk about the ball, I'm afraid I'll let something slip about my dress and I don't want that." Kimmie said sternly. The other girls laughed and they made their way inside and found a table. Hope went to get them butterbeer. Some minutes later Hope returned with six butterbeers.

"So Alex. You dreamt about James last night? What happened?" Kimmie said smiling at Alexandria. Alexandria blushed lightly.

"Nothing happened. You waked me up before they could, but anyway, we were at the Ball dancing the night away." Alexandria said with a far away look in her eyes.

"You are going to look so beautiful at the ball. And that tiara you got, you'll look like a princess. And I have seen James' dress robes and they will go perfect with your dress!" Lilly said reassuring to Alexandria.

"I'm sorry you can't go too Lilly. We could have so much fun!" Rose said looking over at the young girl.

"Oh don't worry about it. Anyway there are less people for me to share Grandma's cooking with." Lilly said smiling widely.

"Whom are you sharing Grandma's cooking with?" James asked as he sat down next to Alexandria, who hurriedly put her bag on the other side of her and out of James' sight. Looked at her with a questioning look, and she just gave him a sweet smile.

"Not you guys, because you will be at Hogwarts this Christmas." Lilly said with a smile that oozed of mischief. James just shacked his head. Albus came to the table with six butterbeers for the boys.

"What's Lilly planning to do now?" Albus asked as he sat down next to Rose.

"Eat what Grandma's Christmas goodies that she cooked for us who are staying at Hogwarts." James said, "So you girls are done with your shopping?"

"Yeah, I think so." Donna said, "We can use of your make-up right Kimmie?"

"Like I would let you use anything else." Kimmie replied sipping at her cup.

"So what have you shopped today then?" Mark asked eyeing the shopping bag at the girl's feet.

"Accessories." Hope said smartly. They sat talking for a while before they walked around in Hogsmead for some hours before they trudged up to Hogwarts to relax and warm up before dinner.

"Hope. Do you know if Harry is a good dancer?" Donna asked when the girls were in their dormitory. Hope turned towards Donna.

"I'm not sure, but I think he is. His mother is a famous ballroom dancer, and she owns her own dancing school." Hope said and flashed Donna a smile.

"What do you girls say to have a little girl talk today? About the ball, we haven't had the opportunity to talk freely with the boys around for obvious reasons, but tonight we have all our stuff for the ball and it would be nice to have an all-girl talk." Kimmie said looking at the girls.

"That sounds good. I'm in for it." Alexandria agreed putting her things away in her trunk. Donna and Hope nodded in agreement.

"Of course we can tell Rose and Lilly to join us so the boys can't question anyone on what we got for the ball." Kimmie added closing her trunk and locking it with a locking-spell.

* * *

><p>The girls went down to dinner and ate with the boys, chatting about classes and the second task. When they all were inside the common room Kimmie and Hope steered Rose and Lilly up the stairs to their dormitory. The boys stood there and looked as the girls rushed up the stair like someone had lit a fire beneath them. When the door closed behind Alexandria Kimmie and Hope let go of Rose and Lilly.<p>

"So what are we doing here?" Rose said suspiciously. Kimmie smiled her sweetest smile.

"We thought we would have an all-girls night. Here we can talk freely about what we wish and have no fear of being overheard. And we thought you two would like to be a part of it. And we didn't want the boys to pressure you to spill about our shopping." Kimmie replied and sat down on her bed. Lilly flopped down on Alexandria's bed while Rose sat down on Hope's. Hope, Donna and Alexandria sat down on their own beds.

"Alex, can I see that tiara you bought today?" Lilly asked pleadingly at the older girl. Alexandria sighed and gave the girl a smile and went over to her trunk to get the tiara. She handed it over to Lilly, who held it like it was so fragile that any moment her breath could crush it. It was silver with small diamonds on the frame, and in the middle of the tiara hang a big diamond. Lilly examined the headdress with extreme carefulness. Alexandria chuckled at the sight of the little girl.

"This is so beautiful," Lilly, said her voice dream-like and she had a far-away look in her eyes, "What does your dress look like?" The little girl was now beaming of life and curiosity. Alexandria smiled and laughed with the other girls at how quickly Lilly could change between her moods.

"I'll show you my dress, if you promise not to mention it outside this dormitory until the ball starts." Alexandria said sternly, Lilly nodded and said she promised. Alexandria sighed and went to a closet that stood between hers and Hope's bed. The girls had put their dresses in the closet with their robes and cloaks. Alexandria opened the closet and removed her dress. She closed the doors behind her and held up the dress for the little girl to see. When Lilly saw the dress she gasped. The dress was a red satin wide-strapped mermaid dress. It was simple yet elegant. Lilly's eyes lit up like stars.

"Merlin, you're gonna look like a princess at the Ball Alex. I hope you got yourself some very comfortable shoes because I think you won't leave the dance floor." Rose said in awe. Kimmie smiled at the compliments her friend got, Alexandria smiled and put her dress back in the closet. She went back to her bed and Lilly handed her back the tiara and Alexandria put it back in her trunk.

"The ball is a week away. I can't wait. This is the best thing about the Tournament." Alexandria said as she sat down next to Lilly.

"So Donna and Alex are going to open the Ball with their champions. So you looking forward to all the girls giving you jealous looks Donna?" Kimmie asked. Donna gave Kimmie a sharp glare.

"Well, I'm not the only one the girls will be sending jealous looks. You are going with the best chaser at Hogwarts." Donna countered. Kimmie smiled.

"Well, I didn't say that I wouldn't receive any looks, but I asked how you would feel about receiving them."

"I'll just ignore them. I don't plan on taking my eyes off my date."

"So who are you going with Rose?" Hope asked looking over at the little girl. Rose looked over at Hope.

"I'm going with Simon Gruff. He's in Hufflepuff." Rose said timid.

"Oh, you like this kid?" Kimmie asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Kimmie, don't even think about meddling. Just think about your own prince charming." Alexandria said warningly when she had noticed the glint and knew what Kimmie was thinking.

"I wasn't going to meddle. I was just asking if she liked this boy." Kimmie said proudly. Alexandria held Kimmie's eyes a second longer before sighing.

"Well, he is nice, but I don't know how I feel about him. I hope I will at the end of the ball." Rose said looking at Kimmie. They started chatting about their dresses and what they hoped the ball would be like. They were all chatting happily until Hope yawned and they all agreed to go to bed. Rose and Lilly got up and left the four older girls.

* * *

><p>The next day Alex was the first to wake, she went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. When she entered the dormitory again she saw that Hope was up and that Donna and Kimmie was stirring.<p>

"So what are we doing today? Are we going back to Hogsmead to get Christmas present. That idea got a bit cancelled yesterday." Hope said as they were on their way down to the common room.

"That sounds as a good idea. Why don't we eat breakfast at the Three Broomsticks? It's a better chance the boys won't follow us around all day." Alexandria said and they made their way down the corridors and stairs to the entrance hall and down to Hogsmead. After eating a good breakfast at the Three Broomsticks the girls split up and went to find Christmas gifts. Alexandria first went into Weasley Wizard Wheezes to find something for Mark and Daniel. She was walking by some Extendable-Ears and bought one pair each for Mark and Daniel. This was probably not the best gift-idea as they easily could listen in on conversations, but Alexandria didn't care. She then went to Dervish and Bangs right across the street, to find something, there she picked up some journals she could give to her friends, then she ventured in to Filch's Emporium there she found a Wizarding Chess set for James, a Quiddich duffle bag for Hope and a Quaffle pillow for Albus. She then ventured into the bookshop and found some books for Rose and Lilly. Then she went into Honeydukes to fill up on her sweet stock and to get sweets to give to her friends, she had decided to give Hugo and Ben sweets since she hadn't found anything else to give them. Then she went to Madame Glow to get something for Kimmie and Donna. For Kimmie she found some earrings that she knew Kimmie would love and she found Donna a simple necklace with the crest for the Bulgarian Quddich team-charm. She met up with the other girls outside Three Broomsticks.

"Let's go in and get a Butterbeer." Alexandria said as she reached them, they nodded and went inside. Alexandria went to the disk to get them some Butterbeers. She sat down on the chair reserved for her and sat the butterbeer on the table. She took a sip of her drink and smiled as the sweet vanilla-like flavour danced across her tongue.

"So got all your shopping done then Alex? Or do you need two more hours?" Kimmie asked.

"I'm done. The shopping went way easier this year. So are you girls done?" Alexandria asked.

"Yeah, I was done for an hour ago, I just went around window-shopping." Donna said sipping at her drink.

"I finished just a quarter ago. The boys are here too, met them as I headed out of the Quiddich shop." Hope said.

"Well I finished rather quickly. I'm pretty sure I've found you the absolute perfect gift this year Alex." Kimmie said with a smile, Alexandria just waved at her signalising she had heard her friend.

"You say that every year. So sorry that I'm not jumping in my seat screaming and pleading you to tell me what I get while I clap my hands, like a maniac. You can just picture it in your head as you have done for the last five years." Alexandria said in a bored voice. They finished their drinks and went out into the little village again. They went around window-shopping; just as they were headed back to the school their friends joined them.

"So how long have you girls been here in Hogsmead?" James asked when they passed through the gates.

"We have been here since breakfast. What about you guys?" Alexandria answered.

"We have been here just some short hours. We came just before lunch. So what have you girls been doing today? I thought you got all you needed yesterday." James said looking at Alexandria.

"Yes, we got all we needed for the ball yesterday. We just finished up before Christmas, since this is the last Hogsmead visit this year and term. So what were you guys doing then?" Alexandria said sweetly.

"We were just hanging around. Getting last minute presents. It's going to be weird not going home for Christmas." James replied. The others nodded their agreement. They walked in silence back to the castle. The girls decided to go up to the dormitory one at a time so all presents would be a surprise.

* * *

><p>The gang sat and chatted with each other in the common room before they went down to dinner. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and shortly after Amalie and Clémence arrived and Amalie sat down next to Daniel.<p>

"'Ello!" Amalie said smiling as she put food on her plate, she got a lot of mumbles for an answer as they all had food in their mouths. "Daniel, I would like to inform you that my dress is dark onyx so I expect you to wear a tie to go with it. If you wish I could charm your tie for you and you can get it when come to pick me up before the ball. Is that okay with you?" Amalie added and started eating. The female part of the gang sat and stared between Amalie and Daniels as if it was a tennis match.

"I think it would be best for you to charm it. When should I come down to get you?" Daniel replied oblivious to the girls looking at him.

"I am not sure when, but I'll let you know sometime next week." Amalie said with a smile. Clémence then started talking to Amalie in French so nobody understood a word what they were saying.

Hope looked at each of her male friends, no one of them seem surprised that Daniel and Amalie was talking about matching clothes. Then she heard someone clear their throat behind her and she turned around and saw Theodore Holt standing behind her.

"Hello. I was just wondering what colour your dress was, so I could charm my tie to match you." He said with a smile. Hope stared at him and blinked.

"Uhm, it's a pale blue, almost ice blue." Hope said uncertainly. Theodore smiled and took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles, before he walked back to the Slytherin table and joined his friends. Hope turned back and started to eat her food again.

"So what did the Slytherin want?" Ben asked, clearly just noticed that the Slytherin seeker had left their table.

"He wanted to know the colour my dress is so he could match." Hope said.

"You two are going to look so cute together." Lilly said in awe.

"But, they won't be as cute as someone else we know." Rose said winking at Alexandria. Alexandria sighed heavily. Hugo looked up at his sister.

"Who do you mean Rosie?"

"Hugo, it's obvious who I mean. Use your head a little." Rose said giving her brother an annoyed look.

Later that night the girls had gathered in their dormitory with Lilly and Rose.

"So Daniel is going with Amalie. I never thought he would get a date to the ball." Donna said.

"I know, but non of the other boys seemed shocked, maybe they were there when she asked him, or he told them he would go with her." Hope said.

"Is it possible that he asked her?" Lilly said. Kimmie, Donna, Hope and Alexandria looked at the little girl before they burst out laughing. Rose and Lilly looked at each other not knowing what was going on.

"Daniel couldn't ask a girl out even if his life depended on it." Hope said with tears in her eyes.

"It's a wonder he answered. Doesn't he just freeze up and starts to mumble and talk gibberish." Kimmie said the laughter still in her eyes. They talked about different reactions that Daniel could have to being asked to the ball. It was nearing midnight when Lilly and Rose finally went to bed. All girls fell asleep with a smile on their faces and stomachs hurting from all the laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! Well here is the shopping weekend, next chapter will be about the ball. I'm not sure if the ball will be on one or two chapters. I'll see how long the first chapter is and then decide on it.**

**Hope you liked it, and if you have anything you would like to happen in the story you are more than welcome to tell me. I'll give you credit if I use your ideas. **

**Next chapter will most likely be up in two weeks, but I won't promise anything. I have a big paper to write so I will probably write that first and then I'll write on this fanfic to make it up to you guys! **

**I'll also like to thank everyone that have reviewed, mailed and reads this story. I have said that I don't write to get reviews but I would like some feedback. If you hate something n the story just tell me, if there is something that's confusing or if there just something you would like me to add just let me know.**

**Good bye for now. Love all my readers, Really I do. I feel like I'm someone! Weeeeeeeeee!  
><strong>


	15. When You Say Nothing At All

Disclaimer: JK ownes everything except some of the characters. I don't own the song in this chapter either.

15. _When You Say Nothing At All_ by Ronan Keating

It was the morning of Christmas Day, and the girls were slowly waking up. The girls soon saw the pile of presents at the end of their bed and started unwrapping all their presents. The wrappings flew around them and there were squeaks as the wrapping was torn apart to revealed the gift. Soon all presents were opened and wrappings and ribbons littered around the floor. The girls jumped up and gathered in the middle of the room for a group hug and wishing's of a good Christmas and thanking each other for the gift they received. The girls got dressed and walked together down to the common room to thank the boys and Rose for the gifts.

Kimmie threw herself around Mark's neck to give him a hug. Either if it was a Merry Christmas-hug or a thank you-hug nobody except Kimmie knew. They could hear Kimmie saying "thank you" over and over again while hugging Mark.

"Seems like Mark gave Kimmie the perfect gift." James said and the girls giggled. James walked over to Alexandria and pulled her into a hug, "Thank you for the chess-set I had to throw out my old one before Hogwarts started." Alexandria smiled into his chest at this, pulling away so she could look at him.

"You're welcome. Thank you for the book. I was thinking of buying it, but I didn't have money with me at the time. Merry Christmas." she said before putting her head back on his chest to continue the hug.

"Merry Christmas." James said into her hair.

"I'm starving. Let's go down to breakfast and we can continue the hugging afterwards." Daniel said as his stomach rumbled. The girls laughed and they all made their way down to the Great Hall and the Gryffindor table.

After breakfast they decided that they were going out to have a snowball-fight. The girls and boys ran around throwing snow and it wasn't long before more students joined in the fight. Around one o'clock they went back into the castle for lunch. They all trudged up to the common room so they could hang out before the ball. They gathered around the fireplace and talked about their gifts. James had taken out his new chess-set and he and Mark were playing.

"Were did you get that set from? I thought you threw out your old set at the end of summer." Albus said seeing the new chess-set.

"It was a Christmas present Al," James said before he made a move, "Check." Mark looked at the board and then up at James and down again.

"How come you're suddenly so good at this?" Mark said looking suspiciously.

"Because this is my chess-set and they like me. With your set I loose my concentration because the pieces don't want to make the moves I tell them too." James replied.

"What time is it?" Donna asked. Daniel looked at his watch before replying.

"Five past four." Daniel replied casually. Kimmie looked up at Daniel with big eyes.

"What?" Kimmie yelled.

"It's five past four." Ben said slowly so he was sure that Kimmie heard.

"Rose do you wanna get ready with us?" Kimmie asked the younger girl. Rose nodded her head in agreement. "Then come on. We have a lot to do." Kimmie said and went up to their dormitory. Alexandria sighed and stood up from the floor.

"I guess we better go now so Kimmie don't says she's not helping us. See you later guys." She said before she followed Kimmie up the stairs. Hope, Donna and Rose followed. The boys just stared after them.

"What in Merlin's pants are they thinking? The ball doesn't start for another four hours." Ben said in disbelief. The other boys nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><em> (In the girl's dormitory)<em>

"Oaky, this is how we are gonna do this. I'll go into the shower first then, Rose, Donna, Hope and Alexandria will go last. When you are done in the shower you come to me and I'll put on the make-up, then we get dressed. We do our hair last and put on the accessories after that. Any questions?" Kimmie said when the door closed after Rose had come back with her dress.

"Shall we put our stuff for the ball on our beds before we go in the shower?" Hope asked timidly. Kimmie smiled.

"That you can do. Rose you can put your stuff on Donna's bed." Kimmie said and then went into the bathroom for her shower. The other girls went over to the closet where their dresses were. Alexandria took out Kimmie's dress and put it on Kimmie's bed. They also went over to their trunks (at the end of their beds), and took out the rest of their stuff. Kimmie came out of the shower and went over to her trunk where she too out her stuff and the make-up kit. She started doing her make-up, she was just finishing when Rose stepped out of the bathroom. She went over to Kimmie's bed and Kimmie did her magic. It went like a well oiled-machine and soon they all had their make-up on. They helped each other into their dresses and put on their shoes. Kimmie then started doing her hair and the other girls waited for their turn.

At a quarter to eight the girls were all ready for the ball. Rose went out of the dormitory and looked down the stairs, she could see James and Mark standing next to the staircase waiting. Ben, Daniel and Albus had already left to escort their dates. Rose poked her head inside the dormitory.

"James and Mark are waiting at the end of the stairs, I suggest we head down now." She said to the girls. Rose walked down the stairs first and both boys turned to her. She smiled at them. Donna and Hope followed after Rose, stepping down from the staircase they stood to the right of the stairs. Kimmie then followed and Mark's mouth flew open and all he could do was stare as Kimmie came down. James elbowed him in the ribs to stop Mark form making a complete fool of him self.

"Wow Kimmie. You look absolutely gorgeous." Mark managed to choke out. Kimmie giggled and then stood next to Mark as Alexandria made her way down the stairs. James stood rigid as Alexandria came into view. 'Wow she is so beautiful.' James thought as Alexandria stepped down from the stairs. James walked up to her and stared in her eyes. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly not finding his voice.

"If only Lilly was here to see her brother make a complete fool of himself" Rose whispered to Donna and Hope who giggled.

"Alexandria, you look amazing." James finally managed to say and Alexandria smiled at him.

"Thank you. You look very nice tonight too." Alexandria replied.

"Shall we go then?" Rose asked and led the way to the portrait. Outside the portrait stood Harry Krum, Theodor Holt and Simon Gruff and waited for their dates. Rose smiled to Simon and took the arm he offered her and they stared walking down to the Great Hall. Theodore held out his arm to Hope and she took it smiling. Donna went over to Harry and took his arm, and they were all on their way to the Great Hall and the Ball. The girls could barley hold their excitement inside and they were smiling wide. They came down to the Entrance Hall just when the doors opened and the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang entered with their dates. Harry led Donna down to where his friends stood.

* * *

><p>"If all students except the Champions and their dates please enter the Great Hall so the Yule Ball can begin." Professor Kent said and all the students went inside.<p>

"We'll save you a seat." Mark said as he and Kimmie went to follow the stream of students into the Great Hall. After the last student was inside the doors closed.

"If you all could come here please. Now Mr Chase and Ms Thomas if you could stand here facing the doors, Mr Chase on the left hand side please. Mr Potter and Ms Jones behind here. Mr Krum and Ms Summers right here." Professor Kent instructed them, and they obeyed. "Now, when the doors opens, you'll walk out on the dance floor and get in your positions and start dancing when the music starts. After the first dance you are free to dance, eat, drink or just be with your friends. Get ready now."

Alexandria took deep breaths to calm her self. When the doors to the Hall opened she couldn't help but smile wider. Daniel and Amalie started walking down the aisle to the dance floor. On both sides of the aisle the students cheered. Alexandria saw Kimmie and they smiled at each other. When they reached the circular dance floor they went to the right side and James put his hand on Alexandria's waist and she put her hand on his shoulder. He held up his free hand and she put her free hand in it. They stared into each other's eyes and when the music started they danced along, never breaking eye contact. Alexandria couldn't see anything other than James as they danced and he twirled and lifted her (A/N: They are dancing the same dance as in the movie (GoF), but James is a better dancer then Harry). Slowly the song ended and they stopped dancing and the crowd exploded in applause. Professor McGonagall rose from her seat and clapped her hands once and the students fell silent, "Thank you for that wonderful opening. Now If you all would find yourselves a table we can start eating and you are free to start dancing whenever you want." James stepped away from Alexandria and she missed the contact between them.

"Shall we go and find Mark and Kimmie?" James asked and Alexandria nodded. James took her hand and led her of the dance floor, James spotted Kimmie and Mark's table and made his way over still holding Alexandria's hand. He held out a chair for Alexandria, she smiled and sat down and James pushed her in, before sitting down in the chair to her right.

"How do we order food?" Mark asked looking at his menu. Alexandria and Kimmie rolled their eyes at him.

"You just say what you want out loud and it pops up." Kimmie answered. Mark nodded and said what he wanted to eat and just like Kimmie said it popped up. Kimmie, James and Alexandria did the same thing. They ate together in silence and the band played some background music.

James was the first of the four to finish his food, and he looked around the Hall and then back at Alexandria, who was just finishing her meal. James swallowed before he stood up and held out his hand to Alexandria.

"Alex, would you like to dance?" he asked almost breaking down with nerves. Alexandria smiled at him.

"I would love to." She said and James pulled out her chair for her before taking her hand and walking over to the dance floor just when the band started playing a new song called _Don't Let It End_, by the muggle band Nickelback. James put his left hand on Alexandria's back and took her left hand in his right as the lead singer started.

Don't let it end.  
>Don't let it end.<br>Don't ever let it end.

Well, I got two tickets to the game.  
>It would be great if I could take you to this someday.<br>Well, I'll walk you home when the whole things done.  
>If you're there, I don't even care which team won.<p>

James pulled her closer and started singing to her. Alexandria smiled and closed her eyes listening to what James sang to her.

We could stop at the coffee shop.  
>And make fun of the cops in the parking lot.<br>We could laugh as we both pretend that we're not in love and that we're just good friends.

Well, I'm tired of pretending, but I'm terrified of it ending.  
>I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end.<p>

And I know you feel the same way, because you told me on your birthday.  
>And as you pulled me near, whispered in my ear - don't ever let it end.<p>

Don't let it end.  
>Don't let it end.<br>Don't ever let it end.

Saturday I'm gonna take her out.  
>Because her favorite band is gonna play downtown.<br>Gonna sing the song we've all heard, about those two young friend who should have fell in love.

James blocked out everything and felt like they were the only people in the world, as he continued to sing for the girl in his arms.

Later on we'll cut through the park.  
>And she can hold my hand because she hate the dark.<br>And we could laugh as we both pretend that we're not in love and that we're just good friends.

Well, I'm tired of pretending, but I'm terrified of it ending.  
>I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end.<p>

And I know you feel the same way, because you told me on your birthday.  
>And as you pulled me near, whispered in my ear - don't ever let it end.<p>

Please promise me that this won't end.  
>Don't let it end.<br>Don't let it end.  
>Don't ever let it end.<p>

Greatest times we ever had, was crazy nights just looking back and laugh.  
>You never know where life's gonna go, because we're the only ones who will ever know.<p>

About Sunday night, just her and I.  
>Sitting side by side in the full moon light.<br>I pulled her close just to hold her tight and the both of us could tell it just felt right.  
>She looked at me in the sweetest way.<br>Like should could tell what the heck I was about to say.  
>Must have took a while to find the words because she cut me off and finally said it first.<p>

Well, I'm tired of pretending, but I'm terrified of it ending.  
>I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end.<p>

Yes, you know I feel the same way, because I told you on my birthday.  
>And as I pulled you near, whispered in your ear - don't ever let it end.<p>

Please promise me that this won't end.  
>Don't let it end.<br>Don't let it end.  
>Don't ever let it end.<p>

Please promise that this won't end.  
>Don't let it end.<br>Don't let it end.  
>Don't ever let it end.<p>

Don't let it end.  
>Don't let it end.<br>Don't ever let it end.

This time when the song ended James didn't pull away he kept dancing and soon the next song started playing and they danced together.

"Do really think I look amazing tonight?" Alexandria asked tenderly, James looked down at her and smiled.

"No you don't look amazing. You are too beautiful for words Alex. I just couldn't get the words out earlier." James said. Alexandria looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yes." James said nodding. Alexandria smiled at him and put her arms around his neck as _Can You Feel The Love Tonight _by Elton John started. James put his other arm around her and pulled her even closer as they swayed from side to side.

They danced like that for the rest of the ball. Occasionally they saw their friends dancing with their dates and then they would smile. Now the last song was playing and the ball was going towards the end.

"Alex?" James asked softly.

"Hmm." Came the reply from the girl.

"Alex," James said a bit louder "There is something I would like to tell you."

"Yes." Alexandria said looking at James. James took a deep breath before he looked into her eyes.

"I…Alex I really, really like you," James started, he took another deep breath before he continued "And I think….I think that…that, I'm in love with you." Alexandria stared at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" Alexandria asked barely over a whisper. James just nodded not sure how to read Alexandria's expression. Alexandria gently and slowly put one of her hands into James' hair. Pausing for a second to see if James was going to stop her. She stood on her toes and stretched her head up, and she gently pulled James' head down, closing the gap between their lips. James' eyes flew open at the contact, but he soon relaxed and kissed Alexandria back. Slowly they pulled apart. Alexandria was grinning like mad.

"I think I'm in love with you too." Alexandria said, James smiled big and he leaned down for another kiss, which Alexandria happily gave him.

"So would you like to be my girlfriend?" James asked feeling much bolder now that he knew she liked him too.

"I would love to." She said giving James a small peck on the lips. They continued to dance and the song slowly ended. James and Alexandria stepped apart to applaud the band.

"It's late and the Yule Ball is over. Would you all please go back to _our own_ beds now. Students from Beauxbatons will follow Madame Martin and Professor Hagrid back to their residence in Hogsmede. The Durmstrang students will follow Professor Morgan down to their boat. Hogwartians will follow their head of house and prefects to their _own_ common room and go _straight _to their_ own _beds. I wish you all a good night." Professor McGonagall said and the students started to file out of the Great Hall. Hagrid and Madame Martin stood outside waiting for their students with Professors Valkov and Morgan. The Hogwarts students split as they were going to their common rooms. There was a lot of chaos as students said good night to each other. James took a good hold of Alexandria's hand, but made sure he didn't hurt her. Finally after much pushing and pulling, they were safe inside the common room. Professor Harkness left as soon as the last Gryffindor was inside, not bothering telling them to go to bed. Alexandria and James could see their friends standing next to the stairs. They made their way over to them. They reached them as Kimmie gave Mark a peck on the cheek. Alexandria smiled at the sight.

"Good night, my beautiful princess." James said as Alexandria turned to face him. She smiled at the nickname.

"Good night, my dashing prince." Alexandria giggled before standing on her toes and kissed him again. Alexandria smiled as she turned and went upstairs to her dormitory. Alexandria went into the bathroom to change into her nightclothes and brush her teeth. She silently slipped into her bed and pulled her curtains closed. She fell asleep immediately as her head hit her pillow still smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! I actually got this chapter finished on time. I am really pleased with this chapter too. I have originally planned that the next chapter would be about Kimmie and Mark at the Ball. But I think I will drop that and just continue with the story. I have planned to post the next chapter in two weeks and I'll hopefully make it. I'm not sure about how much I'll write next week since I have written on a school paper so long now. I don't describe so much in this story, because I feel like people can let their own imagination free and imagine the surroundings as they wish.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know it's short, but I have no idea how to write it longer.  
><strong>


	16. Realize

****Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns the potter-universe, and I own some of the characters. I neither own the little information in this chapter, one thing is from my friend Pernile and the other is from Wikipedia.

I would like to thank Melodiux, AliceMarieClerwater and skaterofthebooks for their reviews, you made me jump of joy!

* * *

><p><strong>16. <em>Realize<em> (by Colbie Caillat)**

James woke the next morning groaning. His feet was hurting from all the dancing he'd done, then he remembered his kiss with Alexandria and that she told him she was in love with him too. He smiled big at this thought. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. All the other boys were still sleeping when he returned from his shower dry and dressed in his muggle clothes. He looked at his alarm clock; it said 09:54. He went over to his trunk and took out his chess set and a book to read, and went down to the common room. When he had stepped down from the stairs and looked around the common room he smiled greatly to himself. Just as he thought, Alexandria sat on the coach in front of the fireplace reading a book. He went over to her, she was so immersed by the book she was reading that she hadn't heard him. He put his chess set and book on the table that was next to the couch; he then sat down and draped his arm behind the reading girl. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She jumped, and looked over at James. She sighed and went back to her reading.

"Good morning. Slept well?" he said before giving the girl another kiss on the cheek. She smiled at the book and replied without looking up from the book.

"Good morning James. Yes, I slept wonderfully well. Did you?" she continued to smile, knowing that James was expecting a kiss from her.

"I slept well." He said turning away from her. Obviously he wasn't going to get a kiss. Alexandria looked over at him; he was sulking like a little child. She closed her book and put it on the ground, before she turned so she would be able to face him. She placed her hand under his jaw and turned his head so he was facing her, she smiled greatly at him before leaning in and capturing his lips in a kiss. He kissed her back immediately. She pulled out of the kiss and smiled at him.

"You want to play a game of chess?" James asked a little unsure.

"Sounds like fun." Alexandria replied and moved a little to make room for the chessboard.

They were finishing their fourth round when their friends had come down, but neither one had noticed; to them, nothing but each other and the game was there. Alexandria made the final move and won the game.

"Check mate! Are you sure you're not letting me win?" Alexandria said with a sceptical look on her face.

"No, I didn't let you win. I honestly thought I was winning." James said, putting away the chess. Alexandria sat there staring at him like she was expecting something of him.

"What?" James said acting like he didn't know what she wanted.

"You know what. You lost, now pay up!" Alexandria said sternly. James smiled and shook his head. He held out his arms as asking for a hug.

"Come here then." He said and she happily obliged. When she was sitting right next to him he wrapped his arms around her. He looked down in her face, before leaning down and giving her the victory kiss, that was their price for winning. They heard gasps around them, but they didn't care. Slowly they pulled away.

"What are you two doing?" Mark said in disbelief. Finally James and Alexandria noticed their friends. She blushed greatly. Donna, Hope and Rose smiled smugly at each other, knowing full well that Kimmie were going to have a heated girl talk to Alexandria very soon.

"I just wish Lilly was here to see this. She would be ecstatic." Rose said grinning at the thought of the little girl and her mission to get James and Alexandria to get together.

"Rose, don't you have a letter to write?" Albus said winking to her. Rose grinned widely. She ran up to her dormitory to write a letter to her cousin.

"Why don't we go down to breakfast?" Hope said starting to walk to the portrait. The rest of them followed her. James walked next to Alexandria and intertwined their hands, she smiled at him and took a half-a-step closer to him. Alexandria looked over at Kimmie, and saw that she and Mark's hand were intertwined, just as hers and James' were, she grinned. She elbowed James lightly and pointed towards the other couple. James smirked smugly (A/N how he does that, I don't know), and Alexandria knew he was now in his "pranking-mode", and she couldn't wait to see what he was planning.

"What do you say to have a little fun with them?" James whispered to her.

"Yeah, but don't break them up please." Alexandria whispered back, knowing that James sometimes went a little out of line.

"Don't worry. I think it would only make them closer. Just play along with me." James whispered reassuringly. She smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek, and James returned the gesture. There was a squeak behind them, signalling that Rose had sent her letter to Lilly, and caught up with them. James just sighed. They went down the marble staircase to the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall. James made sure that he and Alexandria sat opposite Mark and Kimmie. They started eating their breakfast in silence.

Alexandria was finished with her breakfast and looked up and watched her friends for a little while. Then she felt James was lightly tugging at her hand, she looked at him, he was smiling at her and she smiled back at him. He held up a strawberry in height with her mouth she smiled and leaned forward and opened her mouth a little, and he moved the strawberry toward her mouth. She smiled as she bit down, however she only got one bite as James ate the rest of the nut (A/N strawberries are nuts, not berries). He held up another strawberry, closer to him this time, and she again took one bite. The third strawberry he placed in his mouth and leaned towards her. Alexandria smiled at what he was getting at. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips as she took a bite of the nut. James grinned at Alexandria as they swallowed. There were squeaking and clapping beside them. Alexandria leaned forward on the table to see Rose behaving like Lilly would.

"Rose, please stop being Lilly. I think she'll be acting that way all the time when she returns. So please stop." Alexandria said gently, and Rose calmed down but kept smiling and Alexandria sat up. James draped his arm around Alexandria's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She placed her head on his shoulder and felt him nuzzling into her hair.

Alexandria looked over at Kimmie who was sneaking glances at Mark. Alexandria smiled at the sight. It was clear that they were together, but they didn't want everyone to know just yet. When everyone was finished eating they went up to the common room. They sat down around the couch in front of the fireplace, but this time Alexandria was pulled into James' lap, she didn't complain. Kimmie sat in front of Mark and leaning at his legs. Nobody seemed to notice this, but James and Alexandria. She leaned into him and snuggled closer. She remembered the last time she was sitting in his lap. She was glad she wasn't crying this time.

"So what do you think of the ball?" James asked, smiling smugly as he stroked her back. Alexandria smiled into his chest.

"Well, it was fun, but I think that I worked out more on the ball, then at our quiddich practises." Albus replied.

"It went alright. Amalie told me that the Beauxbatons castle looks much more like a fairy tale castle." Daniel said with a dreamy look on his face.

"It went well. Tiffany said that McGonagall would let us go to Hogsmede sometime before New Years Eve." Ben said with a diplomatic tone.

"Harry said that Professor Valkov had asked McGonagall to host a New Years Eve party on the Durmstrang boat and around the Black lake." Donna said smiling.

"I have never danced so much in my entire life. I have to agree with Albus. You should consider teaching us to dance at the practises." Hope said smiling.

"Since there are no quiddich matches this year I thought it would be nice to take it easy, but if you insist I can train you harder, don't worry." James replied smiling. "So Mark. What did you think of the ball? You looked like you had a good time."

"It was good, but I'm more interested in the fact that you and Alexandria are acting like a couple." Mark said pointing an accusing finger at James. James smiled.

"Well that's because we are." James said nonchalantly. Kimmie gasped.

"What. How is it that I don't know this? Alex why haven't you told me?" Kimmie almost shouted, her eyes were watering with tears of hurt. Alexandria sighed before sitting up so she had a better view at the girl on the floor.

"You didn't know because you were asleep when I entered the dormitory and I didn't want to wake you. I was planning on giving you the whole story, you know I will, and honestly the day has just begun, so don't accuse me of keeping secrets when I haven't had the chance to talk to you." Alexandria defended in a stern voice. She knew that there was something going on between Kimmie and Mark, and she wanted Kimmie to talk to her about it, but as she had said; they hadn't had a chance to talk yet. Kimmie smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Why don't you and the girls go somewhere and talk? I think I can trick Mark into telling what's going on if there are no girls around." James whispered in her ear so low that only she could hear him.

"You sure?" Alexandria whispered back just as low, James nodded his agreement. Alexandria climbed out of James' lap. "Hey, what do you girls say to hot chocolate and storytelling in our dormitory?"

Kimmie, Donna, Hope and Rose nodded and they went up the stairs to the dormitories.

"I can get Kreacher to come with your drinks. He knows the Hogwarts elves." James said as Alexandria headed for the portrait. She smiled at him.

"That would be very nice if you could do that." Alexandria said coming back over to them. "See you guys later then." She kissed James on the lips and went up to the dormitory.

"Kreacher!" James said, and soon the little house-elf was standing in front of the fire, dressed in a clean dark blue pillowcase and an amber locket around his neck.

"The young master called Kreacher?" Kreacher asked more than stated.

"Yes. I wondered if you would be so kind to make five hot chocolate and bring it up to the sixth year girls dormitory?" James asked the little elf.

"Of course Kreacher would. Do the Messrs' want Kreacher to bring them hot chocolate as well?" Kreacher said, hoping that he could.

"If it's not to much trouble, then we would like hot chocolate very much." James replied politely. Kreacher beamed.

"Not trouble at all you master. Kreacher will be back with the hot chocolate soon." Kreacher said and bowed deep, before the loud _crack_ signalising that the elf had apparated. Ten minutes or so later Kreacher reappeared with five steaming cups.

"Kreacher hopes it's okay that Kreacher used the Hogwarts kitchen since that would be nearest." Kreacher said timidly.

"Thank you Kreacher. Of course it's okay that you went to the Hogwarts kitchen." Albus said, as James was too busy sipping at his drink.

"Kreacher gave the misses their drink first. Is there anything else Kreacher can do for the Messrs?" Kreacher said with a little bow.

"We're all set. Could you tell mum and dad there's going to be a Hogsmede visit soon? Also let them know that I will send them an owl with more details later." James said smiling at the little elf. "By the way Kreacher, this is really good, thank you so much for doing this."

"It's Kreachers pleasure young master. Kreacher'll give your message to master Harry and missus Ginny. Just call Kreacher if there's anything you want Kreacher to do for the young masters and their friends." Kreacher said before taking another deep bow and apparating with another loud _crack_.

"So Mark. Have you told Kimmie yet?" James asked, he didn't bother to beat around the bush.

"Told Kimmie what yet?" Mark asked not sure how James would react to his answers.

"What you feel about her?" James said in a bored tone.

"Yes I did." Mark answered not letting his nervousness show.

"Are you two a couple now then?" James said, trying not to smirk smugly (A/N that seems to be my word of the chapter).

"Yes we are." Mark said and they sat in silence for some seconds before Mark lifted his eyes to meet James'. There sat smirking big, wide and (A/N…wait for it…) smugly. At Mark's confused look James burst out in laughter. Making Mark stare at him in disbelief.

"You're not a tad bit angry?" Mark said sceptically. James just shook his head.

"No. I kinda figured it out when you and Kimmie was holding hands on your way down to the Great Hall, and the way she snuggled into your legs." James said.

"Okay, so did you and Alex end up as a couple? Did she ask you to be her boyfriend?" Mark said feeling smug.

"I asked her to be my girlfriend. Honestly Mark, did you seriously think I didn't have the courage to aske her?" James said.

"No I didn't, but I wasn't sure who made the first move." Mark said. "Kreacher makes an amazingly good hot coca. We have to ask him to make these more often."

The boys then started to chat more about Kreacher and his cooking skills, and as the time pass they started to talk about quiddich.

* * *

><p>In the girls dormitory:<p>

Alexandria entered the dormitory and sat down on her bed waiting patiently for the questions she was sure that would come, and she was right.

"Weren't you going to bring hot chocolate?" Rose asked seeing the girl coming in shortly after them empty handed.

"James said he would send Kreacher to get us some." Alexandria said smiling at the girl. They sat in silence waiting for Kreacher to come with the hot chocolate, so they could talk without being interrupted. After some minutes pass Kreacher appeared with the drinks. The girls thanked him and they all sipped at their drinks.

"So, what exactly happened at the ball?" Kimmie asked, her voice was very business-like, and then said with her best McGonagall-voice, "And don't you dare leave anything out!"

Alexandria smiled at her friend. Kimmie always wanted to know the stories behind rumours and gossips directly from the source to see if she would always know the whole story. _'Kimmie will be a great reporter when she leaves Hogwarts. Much better than that Skeeter-troll.' _Alexandria thought.

"It started with me and James dancing the opening dance and then we sat down with Kimmie and Mark to eat. When we both was finished eating, James asked me to dance and I agreed." Alexandria started, she was smiling as she thought of the Ball, "He was being the perfect gentleman, pulling out my chair for me and sitting to my left indicating that when the music started he would dance with me.

"He sang the lyrics of the first son to me as we danced, it was absolutely wonderful, and he's got an amazing singing voice. After the song ended I asked if he really thought that I looked amazing, and he replied that he thought I looked to beautiful for words, and we danced small-talking for the rest of the ball.

"When the last song came on, he said that he was in love with me. And I asked if he was really sure he did, he said yes. I just couldn't believe it so I gently pulled him in for a kiss." Alexandria paused at this point to let everything sink in. The other girls stared at her smiling, and urging her to continue.

"After the kiss I told him that I were in love with him too, and he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes, and we danced until the song finished."

"So he asked you to be his girlfriend? I always thought that you would be the one to ask if you would be a couple." Hope said smiling big at her friend.

"How was the kiss?" Kimmie inquired.

"Amazingly wonderful!" Alexandria said dreamingly. Kimmie nodded her head thinking.

"So what happened to you and Mark then? I saw you two holding hands as we walked down to breakfast this morning." Alexandria asked. Kimmie blushed and smiled shyly.

"Well, as we were dancing he told me he was in love with me and asked me to be his girlfriend, and well I accepted."

"I thought it was something like that." Alexandria said, and soon they were all telling how the ball went, and they had their much-needed girl-talk, since the boys had implied that the ball was forbidden to talk about in their presence.

* * *

><p>The girls came down from their dormitory when it was time for lunch. When the lunch was ending Professor McGonagall stood from her seat and cleared her throat.<p>

"I would like to announce that you're all allowed to visit Hogsmede anytime you'll like _before_ curfew. I hope that you'll all be on your best behaviour while visiting the village. I would also say that you all looked wonderful last night. I'll let you enjoy the rest of your holiday."

There were cheers all around the hall.

* * *

><p>When they were back in the common room and in front of the fire once again, they started talking about going to Hogsmede sometimes during the holiday. James went up to his dormitory to get some parchment, a quill and ink so he could write a letter to his parents to ask them to come to Hogsmede with Lilly, Hugo and Teddy (and probably the Weasley clan), so they could talk about the tournament and other things.<p>

"I'm going to the owlery to send this letter, and then I'm going to the library." James announced, standing up from the couch, "Anyone want to come?" he added and he discreetly looked at Alexandria.

"What are you going to the library for? It's Christmas, James!" Mark exclaimed and looked at James like he had just sprouted two heads. James chuckled at his friend.

"I'm going to look at some of the books aunt Hermione recommended. I would like to be prepared for this task." James replied.

"I'll come with you" Alexandria said and stood up from her place on the floor. Ben was about to say that he was joining, but one look from Kimmie changed his mind. James smiled at Alexandria and winked at Mark, since he had seen the look Kimmie gave, and to whom. Alexandria and James walked out of the portrait and to the owlery hand in hand. They walked in a comfortable silence, when they were nearing the owlery Alexandria broke the silence.

"Who is the letter to?"

"Mum and Dad. I asked if they would like to come and meet me in Hogsmede one day. I asked them to bring Lilly, Hugo and Teddy also so I can get the confrontation from Lilly over with as soon as possible."

"I see. I should probably write to mum too. I promised to tell her about the ball."

They entered the circular room with owls sitting around on the walls, James went up to his snow owl Aaron. He tied the letter to the owl's foot, and Aaron soared out of the tower. James went back to Alexandria, who stood in the doorway, and took her hand in his and leading the way to the library. When they arrived at the library James showed Alexandria the list of books, and they found some of them and went over to the table at the far back of the library.

They sat in the library for hours reading through the books.

"What was the clue again? Knowing it might help us to know what we are looking for, and we can find more books if it's necessary." Alexandria said after looking through the fourth book without finding something that was of relevance.

"'This has existed for centuries, both as a transport device and for competition. It originated in the old Mesopotamia.'" James replied not looking up from his book.

"Then why are we reading this? I haven't read anything about the old Mesopotamia in any of these." Alexandria said annoyed and stood up to find some books she meant would help a great deal more than what she had already read. She came back to the table with a bucket load of books in her arms. James stared at the massive books she was carrying. Alexandria raised a eyebrow daring him to question her, he just smiled and shock his head, and went back to reading his book. He heard a loud _bang_ and looked up alarmed, he breathed out in relief as he discovered that it was just a book Alexandria had slammed on the table.

"I found something. Come here!" Alexandria said running her finger down the text. James sighed and went over to where his girlfriend sat. He bent over her shoulder his face was next to hers.

"So what did you find?" he said looking down at the text.

"Listen to this;" Alexandria said before clearing her throat, and starting to read out loud.

"'The chariot is a type of horse carriage used in both peace and war as the chief vehicle of many ancient peoples. Ox carts, proto-chariots, were built by the Proto-Indo-Europeans and also built in Mesopotamia as early as 3000 BC. The original horse chariot was a fast, light, open, two-wheeled conveyance drawn by two or more horses hitched side by side. The car was little more than a floor with a waist-high semi-circular guard in front. The chariot, driven by a charioteer, was used for ancient warfare during the Bronze and Iron Ages, armour being provided by shields. The vehicle continued to be used for travel, processions and in games and races after it had been superseded for military purposes.

"'The critical invention that allowed the construction of light, horse-drawn chariots for use in battle was the spoked wheel. The earliest spoke-wheeled chariots date to ca. 2000 BC and their usage peaked around 1300 BC. Chariots ceased to have military importance in the 4th century BC, but chariot races continued to be popular in Constantinople until the 6th century AD.'

"You see? It originated in Mesopotamia; it was used in both competition and transport. I think it has something to do with chariots, maybe even a chariot race!"

James stood up and looked down at Alexandria with his hands on his hips and an annoyed look on his face.

"You got a point there, but I don't see why I had to come over here. You could've read out loud just fine with me at the other side of the table."

Alexandria stared at him. '_Didn't he understand that I just wanted him close?_' Alexandria thought.

"Um, I just thought it would be cosier." She said uneasy. James smiled at this.

"Would you like me to sit next to you and we can see if there is something else it could be?"

Alexandria's reply was a smile as she pushed out the chair next to her. James sat down in the char and Alexandra pushed the book in front of him and then pulled her chair close to James so their thighs were touching. They sat and read in the book to see if there was anything else that might be the second task. After two hours of searching the book, James gave up. He sighed, ran his hands through his hair and leaned back in the chair. Alexandria sat still with her head bent over the book and searching for other old Mesopotamian ways of transport and competitions. She was trying to decipher if there were something like chariots in the Wizarding world, and if it was, what were pulling the chariots and how the chariots were constructed.

James was mesmerized at the sight of Alexandria studying the book in deep concentration. He reached out his hand and stroked her back. He saw her relax and smiled as she sighed in pleasure. She turned to look at him. His hair was even more unruly than usual, probably because he had run his hands in it so many times.

"How is it that your hair always looks like a bird's nest? Have you ever tried to comb it?" Alexandria asked with laughter in her voice.

"I've got my fathers hair, you know that. And yes I have tried to comb it, once and it was not pleasant." James defended, "Besides, I thought you liked my hair." At the last part James was furiously trying to tame his hair with his hands, only resulting in getting his hair even messier. Alexandria laughed at James, and how he looked trying to get his hair to listen to him.

"I do like your hair, I never said that I didn't. I was just wondering if it was naturally messy of if you just made it messy for my sake. Here, let me help you." She said as she leaned over him and ruffled his hair and "styled" it so it looked like a "_controlled chaos"_. She leaned back a bit to look at her work, she smiled, it looked perfect. James seeing that she was done, pulled her back down and gave her a peck on the lips.

"So when did you ask your parents to come to Hogsmede?" Alexandria asked.

"I didn't ask them to meet one specific day. I just mentioned that we were allowed to go to Hogsmede everyday and that we could meet up, since Albus, Rose and I are here this Christmas."

The couple was now sitting and talking, and sometimes kissing. Mark and Kimmie had gone out to find them and bring them down for dinner. Kimmie had insisted that Alexandria and James got a little alone time, because when school started it would be less of that. James and Alexandria was currently kissing when Mark and Kimmie found them.

"And here I was, thinking that you two actually could do something productive." Kimmie said with a stratified grin on her face. Alexandria and James pulled apart.

"What? We have been very productive." Alexandria defended. James saw the sly smirk Mark was sending them.

"If you don't believe us, take a look at the table. There is our evidence, now if you two don't mind, I would like to continue my conversation with my girlfriend." James said flatly and turned back to resume kissing Alexandria, who blushed a light shade of pink. Alexandria looked first at Kimmie, who was grinning, ad back to James, who was waiting for her to resume their "conversation".

"Oh no you don't. It's dinnertime. You can resume whatever you were doing in the common room _after_ we _all_ have eaten dinner. Come on now." Kimmie said giving the couple her best McGonagall-look. Alexandria sighed and stood up, pecking James as she did this, and started gathering the books to place them back. James helped her with replacing the books and when the last book was in place the two couples left the library to go and eat dinner.

Albus, Rose, Ben, Daniel, Hope and Donna were already sitting at the table and Mark, Kimmie, Alexandria and James joined them. After five minutes Amalie and Clémence joined them. Amalie sat down next to Daniel and Clémence sat down next to her. The group conversed happily and talked about the ball, quiddich, and all other things that entered their mind.

* * *

><p>The next day at breakfast.<p>

'The Gang' sat at the Gryffindor table and was eating their breakfast when the post arrived. Aaron spotted his master and flew down to deliver the letters he had. James made some room for Aaron to land in. When the snowy owl landed James took the letters from his leg, while Alexandria gave the little owl a piece of her bacon. The owl hooted softly before taking off again. James looked at the letters he got, one was from his father the other from his little sister, and James decided to read the letter from his father first.

_Dear James._

_We are coming to Hogsmede today around lunch, why don't you and your friends meet us at the Three Broomsticks and we can all have a nice lunch together. I was glad you suggested it; Lilly has been overly excited since she got a letter from Rose yesterday, and she hasn't stopped asking to go back to Hogwarts to talk to you. I have no idea what causes her to behave like this. _

_Have you any idea what the next task will be? I think I could get you aunt to send you some books to research that might help you. _

_I hope to see you at lunch, and I hope all is well with you all._

_Sincerely, your father._

James smiled and told the others that he was meeting his family in Hogsmede and of course they all would be there, mostly to see how James would handle the situation with Lilly. James then opened the letter from his sister.

_Hi Meems! _(Lilly's personal nickname for James)

_Is it really true that you and Alexandria is together? Rose sent me a letter yesterday saying so. It would be so wonderful if you two were, 'cause you too look so cute together. Dad says we are going to Hogsmede today and that you are free to go also, could you come, and of course bring Alex with you. Thank you for the Christmas gift by the way, I really loved it. If you two aren't really together, I'm wondering when you'll be. It's so obvious that you two like each other and I think mum won't fuss so much about you entering the tournament if she knew you and Alex were together. Think about it, it's a win-win situation for you. Hope to see you today._

_Love you Meems. _

- _Lilly._

James smiled at the letter and showed it to Alexandria so she could read the letter. He watched her while she read and he saw her face light up and she would smile at the words of his little sister. She gave him back the letter when she had read it.

"I actually thought that the letter would be longer, and she would be begging you to tell her what happened." Alexandria said.

"Yeah, so did I. Come on, breakfast is ending and why don't we go to get our robes and head down to Hogsmede. Maybe I could get Lilly some sweets to distract her." James said standing up from the table and holding out his hand for Alexandria. She took it and he helped her stand up and they all walked up to the tower and got their robes, scarfs, hats and mittens before heading down to the little Wizarding village.

They first ventured to Honeydukes so James could get some sweets to distract his sister. They went around the village window-shopping and sometimes they went into the shop and bought something. Around noon they went to the _Three Broomsticks_ to meet the Potters.

Albus and Rose entered first and quickly found the table where Harry, Ginny, Lilly, Hugo, Hermione, Ron, Hugo, Teddy and Victorie were sitting. They walked over to them and not long after they were joined by Ben, Daniel, Hope, Donna, Kimmie and Mark (the latter two were holding hands), and lastly came James and Alexandria also holding hands, when Lilly saw that their hands were intertwined she squealed. James sighed as he realized that he didn't have any chances distracting the little girl.

"Nervous Meems?" Alexandria teased using Lilly's nickname. James looked at her with a glint of his "pranking-mode" in his eyes. Alexandria could only imagine what he was thinking, and she was sure he would come up with some nonsense nickname for her. They sat down at the table and James was sitting opposite Lilly something he would've liked to avoid.

"So James have the books been any help?" Hermione asked after they all had ordered their food and drinks.

"Well, not entirely." James said carefully. He wasn't sure how his aunt would react to know her knowledge weren't helping.

"Well I can find some other books if you want to." Hermione replied, going over book titles in her head.

"That won't be necessary. The little Pygmy Puff here (James patted Alexandria and the shoulder) found something we think is the answer." James said smiling at Alexandria.

"Pygmy Puff? Really? You're gonna call your girlfriend Pygmy Puff?" Mark asked in disbelief. There were squeaks and handclapping from Lilly when Mark had said girlfriend.

"Girlfriend? I can't remember you saying anything about a girlfriend in your letter." Ginny said, shock clear in her voice.

"Yeah. He and Alex are a couple now. Clearly it happened at the ball. Not sure it happened before or after the kisses." Albus happily told his mother earning him another squeak from Lilly.

James sent Albus a glare and silently telling Albus that revenge was in store for him.

"So you are really together?" Lilly asked, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"Yes we are Lilly, but please don't announce it to the whole world or school. It's a wonder the news haven't been spread already." Alexandria said to the little girl. Lilly just beamed.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! The 16th chapter is up and I'm really glad. I tought only yesterday that I wan't sure if I were finished with this chapter. The next chapter is due 22nd or 23rd of December, I'm not sure if it will be Thursday og Friday, but I'll publish the next chapter in that week (51). Hope you liked the chapter.


	17. Beauty and the Beast

**So here is the next chapter finally. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: J. K. owns Harry Potter not me. **

* * *

><p>17. "Beauty and the Beast" from Disney's <em>Beauty and the Beast<em>

Monday the 14th of February the occupants of the sixth year Gryffindor boys woke to a loud banging on their dormitory door. Ben, wanting to sleep more and tell of whomever that was waking him at five o'clock, went to open the door. That turned out to be a big mistake. When he opened the door two people rushed inside running him over. They heard squeaking and giggling.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on here?" Ben said a little angry, as he rose from the floor.

"It's Valentine's Day, you silly!" Kimmie exclaimed fro her place on Mark's bed, trying to wake him up.

"And, pray tell. Why are you two in here at this early hour when we _all_ want to sleep?" Ben asked annoyed.

"We are here because we want to spend some time with _our boyfriends._" Alexandria answered smiling happily at the last part that sent the other girls into another fit of giggles.

"We would be more pleasurable at an more reasonable time in the day." Mark said as he turned away from Kimmie to try to get more sleep.

"But at an more 'reasonable time' we have classes." Kimmie whined, as she tried to turn Mark back around. "Alex come and help me turning this buffoon."

"Sorry Kimms, I have my own buffoon to struggle with." Alexandria replied. James sighed and complied with this girlfriend's wishes. Alexandria squealed with joy as she bent down to give him a kiss. Kimmie glared at the other girl, before turning back to her 'buffoon'.

"I thought you said that you would love to spend the day with me." Kimmie said making her voice sad. She went to get up when Mark sighed and turned to her with his arms outstretched. Kimmie smiled and leaned down and into her boyfriend's embrace.

"Would you lovebirds leave now, so the rest of us can get some sleep?" Daniel asked annoyed from his bed. Alexandria and Kimmie ignored them as they lay down next to their boyfriends. The boyfriends looked down at the girl who was currently snuggling into their chests. James somehow got the sheets from under Alexandria to over her and she snuggled closer.

They laid like this until the alarm clocks rang and the girls looked at them like they would like nothing better than to kill the foul vessel that woke them from their sleep. James chuckled as Alexandria hit the snooze-button, quite hard, and snuggled back into her human pillow/teddy-bear.

Five minutes later the alarms went off again, and no matter who hard the girls hit the snooze button it would not comply. James stopped Alexandria from throwing it, knowing what would happen if she did.

"Alexandria, darling. Listen if you throw the clock, it will go berserk. It was a gift from my Uncle George. And you know how he's like." James said.

"Make it stop then so I could go back to sleep." Alexandria said giving the clock back to James and snuggling into his chest. James chuckled.

"We have to get out of bed for it to stop." James explained and Alexandria glared at him. "I'm sorry. I don't want to get up either, but if we don't we will miss classes."

Alexandria sighed and let go of him. They both got out of bed. Alexandria saw Kimmie stand by the door.

"See you down in the common room." James said as he kissed her goodbye. She smiled and nodded, then she and Kimmie left the dormitory and the boys got ready for the day.

"If you are going to wake us up like that again, I think you should just drop trying to knock the door down and just enter." Mark said as the girls came down the staircase. Lily looked at Mark hearing this.

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously eyeing Mark.

"Kimmie and I went to spend some of the morning with Mark and James. So we thought we would get up and early and sleep with them until it was time for school." Alexandria said walking over to James and pecking his lips. James took her hand, ignoring Lily jumping up and down while clapping her hands (think Brenda Song (London Tipton) in _The suite life of Zach and Cody _going 'Jay me!'), and walking towards the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

They sat down on their usual places at the Gryffindor table, and Lily was soon talking to her friends.

"Lily, please don't start any rumour." James said sounding tired, there had been a lot of rumours going, not long after Lily had gathered something new in the relationship with James and Alexandria. Lily sighed and talked some more with her friends, who nodded. James smiled at her.

"Is it just me or do the ceiling look pink?" Daniel asked looking up.

"It's customary for Valentine's Day. The teachers and McGonagall decorate the school with pinks, reds, hearts, Cupids and a lot other romantic stuff. Always thought they get a bit over the top. And all the pink, it looks like a girl's pink phase. It's so annoying." Alexandria said irritated.

"You thought it's annoying because you didn't have a boyfriend previous to spend the day with." Kimmie said.

"It was annoying when I was with Daniel. All the pink got me out of my pink phase." Alexandria replied.

"I always thought you got out of your pink phase when Daniel dumped you." Kimmie said.

"Well, it was the same day. At that time pink reminded me of him and our break up. Don't you remember me fleeing the room in tears every time I saw something pink?"

"Yeah, I remember. You forbid us girls wearing anything pink and you borrowed my clothes, and every time you needed something in your trunk you asked us to get it while you went into the bathroom."

"You took it that bad? You didn't look so sad when I was around you." Daniel said, looking quite shocked. Alexandria only nodded, not trusting herself to speak as she felt her eyes tearing up at remembering how much it hurt. She felt someone stroking her back in a loving and comforting manner. She leaned into James.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up." Kimmie said reaching her hand over the table to take Alexandria's hand in hers.

"It's okay. I should really stop tearing up like this. It doesn't make sense anymore." Alexandria said.

"He was your first love. It will probably always be a touchy subject." James said still rubbing her back. Alexandria looked at Kimmie and blushed at Kimmie's accusing look.

"Ha! I knew it." Kimmie exclaimed, and the Gryffindor table became silent waiting to hear what Kimmie had to say.

"No you didn't. You are wrong in your assumptions. Don't jump to conclusions, didn't you learn anything from your time with Jamie?" Alexandria asked, giving Kimmie a stern look.

"Okay. When then?" Kimmie said ignoring the question.

"The last game of the year when you came with me to my family's summer cabin." Alexandria said proudly and gleaming with joy.

"What? But that was-" Kimmie stopped herself from finishing the sentence. "So that was why you were so happy that summer." Alexandria gave Kimmie a smile that said 'thank you', knowing Kimmie was about to say, that wasn't long after she and Daniel had broken up.

They all ate in silence for the rest of the meal, before the left for classes. They were waiting outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts-classroom before anyone said something again. It was James that broke the silence.

"You know is quite confusing listening to you and Kimmie talking to each other. It's like you talk in some kind of code." He said and faked an accusing look at Alexandria. She smiled at him.

"Sometimes Kimmie and I need to talk about private things, and we talk about it without mentioning it." Alexandria said.

"Don't worry James. Donna and I still have trouble understanding them, and we share a dormitory with them. You should hear them quarrel that way. It is very amusing." Hope said smiling.

"Oh you two just sit around and wait for one of us to slip." Kimmie said.

"Yes, and I remember the time Alex did." Donna said smiling.

"Well in my defence I was very distraught at that time." Alexandria said defencing herself. James smiled at her and pulled her closer to him, she turned so she was facing him and wrapped her arms around his waist and burrowing her head in his chest.

"What is it with my chest that you like so much?" James asked and Alexandria tried to burrow her head deeper into his chest to hide her blush, and a giggle escaped her mouth.

"I remember the last time you acted like this." Kimmie said to Alexandria smiled.

"Oh my Merlin! It was _him_!" Hope exclaimed and pointed at James. The other boys looked at Hope in deep confusion and shock. Donna and Kimmie stared at Hope in disbelief.

"Remember after that summer you went to her cabin, she told us about the beach and one of its visitors. I'll bet you my broom it was him." Hope said smiling smugly. Kimmie looked from Hope to Alexandria and back to Hope, then she realized what Hope was talking about.

"Yes. I think you are right. She was giggling and being all girly." Kimmie said smiling.

"Okay, now they are all doing it. Should we get them to the Hospital Wing?" Daniel asked.

"No, Donna and Hope get it sometimes, but I think I don't want to be alone with them today. Thank Merlin you are in all my classes today." Alexandria said hugging James.

"Alex, You have Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes which I don't, and I've got Herbology which you don't." James said looking down at the girl in his arms. Alexandria looked up at him.

"You could come to Hagrid's class. He won't mind. We're going to study something fun today. And before you ask, it's not something that would be on Hagrid's top ten creatures list." Alexandria said, smiling sweetly at him.

"We'll see. If I don't have too much homework." James said.

"I have even more homework. If I can pull off going to my classes and do my homework, so can you." Alexandria said, "Please come, don't give me another crappy Valentine." Alexandria pleaded. James sighed and nodded his head.

"Fine, I'll come to Care of Magical Creatures with you, but I'll not go to Ancient Runes, that way we both get one free period." James said looking at her and silently daring her to bargain more. She didn't, she smiled and stood on her toes and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you. You're the best boyfriend ever!" she said looking admirably up at him, he just smiled at her and gave her an Eskimo kiss. They heard voices and footsteps signalising that the rest of the class was coming, and soon they were all just waiting for Professor Harkness to let them into his classroom. After some minutes the door opened and the class took their places.

* * *

><p>After their Astronomy lesson they went to the common room and leave their bags before heading down to dinner. About midway through the meal Professor McGonagall stood and the Hall went silent.<p>

"Good Afternoon everyone. I would like to say that since it is Valentine's Day today and I know the most of you would like to spend the rest of the day with a special someone. So the teachers, Madame Durand, Professor Valkov and I have decided that we will hold a little dance for those who would like to attend. It will be held here in the Great Hall two hours after dinner is finished.

"If you wish to attend, there is a parchment lying on your beds, just follow the instructions and all will be taken care of. I hope you enjoy the rest of the day and I hope you'll attend this small get-together." As she sat down the whole Hall erupted into conversations about the dance, girls talking excited among themselves and pleading their beaus to take them since they weren't allowed to go down to Hogsmede. Alexandria turned her head to James; he sat there looking at his food disappointed. Alexandria frowned.

"What's the matter James?" Alexandria asked, "Don't you want to go to the dance?"

"Well, I had something else planned for us tonight. But if you want to go to the dance, I would take you." He replied. Alexandria stared at him.

"What did you plan?" she asked with a small voice. James looked up at her and he saw she was unsure of herself.

"I wanted to surprise you, but if you rather go to the dance I can put off the arrangement to another night." He said, smiling, "If I told you now it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" Alexandria swallowed while she pondered what to do.

"Well, if you had planned something for us, then I rather we did that. I fear the Hall will be even more pink at the dance." She said with a smile, and James smiled back draping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards him for a kiss and a hug.

They finished their meal in silence before going back to their common room. The Great Hall emptied quicker than any years previous, girls running out of the Hall to get ready for the dance and shouting for their boyfriends/dates that they must hurry up. Just as 'The Gang' left the Great Hall, Theodore Holt and Harry Krum came up to Donna and Hope and asked if they wanted to go to the dance and they said yes.

They parted in the common room where they said when they would meet again. The girls ran up to their dormitory and on their beds there was lying a simple sheet of parchment. Kimmie, Donna and Hope rushed over to them and started following the instructions, while Alexandria rummaged through her trunk for something to wear for her date with James, before she went into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. When she came out of the bathroom, clothes had appeared on the other girls' beds.

"You are all going to the dance I see." Alexandria said as she went to fix her hair.

"Yes. Why does that sound like you are not going?" Kimmie asked as she got out of her clothes.

"I'm not going. James had originally planned something tonight and I have had enough of the pink Great Hall." Alexandria said as she put some glitter in her hair. "Kimmie, could I borrow your make-up set please?"

"He had made plans for you and him? Wow, now I'm jealous. Sure you can borrow the make-up set." Kimmie said and she took out her make-up kit and gave it to Alexandria. After Alexandria had applied make-up she looked at herself in the mirror one more time before heading down to the common room to meet up with James. When she came down the stairs James was already waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"You look beautiful." He said when he had walked up to her.

"You look quite dashing yourself." Alexandria said and gave him a kiss.

"Are you ready?" James asked and held out his hand to her. She nodded and placed her hand in his.

They went out of the portrait and James lead the way to the seventh floor.

"Where are we going?" Alexandria asked since she had no clue where they were heading.

"You'll see when we get there." James replied and smiled at her. James stopped in front of a portrait of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet, he turned so he was facing the blank wall. He told her to stay there before he walked in in front of the blank wall. The third time he passed the wall a door appeared and Alexandria gasped, and James smiled at her and held out his hand to her. She took it hesitantly and he led her through the door. Inside the room were a beautiful loveseat and an elegant coffee table in front of a sparkling fireplace. On the coffee table was a bouquet of flowers. Alexandria was awestruck when she saw the room.

"This is the Room of Requirement. You walk in front of the blank wall thrice while thinking of what you need. I hope you like it." James said as he closed the door.

"It's beautiful James." Alexandria said. She gave James a kiss to show her gratitude.

"Come, let's sit down." He said as he led her to the sofa and they sat down. They started to chat and soon they were laughing and smiling. Music played from the wall as they talked and they started dancing as well. After several hours, the big grandfather clock in a corner, signalising that if they didn't leave now they would miss curfew. They made their way back to the tower hand in hand, their friends was in front of the fireplace talking and James and Alexandria decided to joined them. They talked merrily until they went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! Here is the 17th chapter, two weeks late. I'm really glad I found a way to solve out my writers block. I knew what to happen, but I couldn't get it down on paper. So I hope you like this. Two weeks untill the next chapter. I hope everyone have had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year****! Knowing that I didn't publish it on time last time, this chapter comes a day earliy. I thought you deserved that.**


	18. Bring Me Back To Life

Hey! I'm sorry for posting this so late, but I have suffered from writers block. I'll do my best at not delaying the other chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, the chariots or the horses.

* * *

><p><strong>Bring Me Back To Life by Evanescence<strong>

It was the day before the second task. James was sitting in the Great Hall at dinner and just played around with his food. He was slightly nervous for the next task, but he tried not to let it show.

"Are your nerves messing with your appetite again?" Alexandria asked as she saw he hadn't finished his first serving yet. James nodded his reply and put his fork on the table.

"You'll do great James. Beside it's not like with the first task. You know what you have to do this time, and you are prepared." Alexandria reassured him. "You'll need to eat James."

"Good Day students! I would like to inform you that the second task would be starting at 10 o'clock in the morning. There will be an extended breakfast before the task. You would not have any classes tomorrow. Would the Champions please stay behind after dinner?" McGonagall said to the entire hall. Whispers broke out when McGonagall was seated again and the Hall slowly emptied out. Harry, Amalie and James made their way up to the Head table and stood in front of their Heads.

"Well, I hope you have all solved the clue and have prepared yourself for the task. The students will be taken down to the Quiddich pitch, where the task will be held, at 9.30. You'll be staying behind here before you are lead down to your waiting area. You'll get to know more then. I advise you to get enough sleep tonight, you'll need it tomorrow, and this is not a task to take lightly. Now off you go." McGonagall informed them.

James made his way to the library to read more about chariots and chariot racing. This task was not as deadly as the first. Well it seemed easy enough. He had no idea what kind of horse they would be using. Where they to use winged horses, hippogriffs, griffins or thestrals or even regular horses.

He had read about muggle chariot racing versus Wizarding chariot racing, they were quite similar. The muggle way of racing was just a race, like in the old times, some chariots race around an oval racing-track, and the first over the finish line wins. The Wizarding way of racing wasn't just a clean race, it was to show who was the best multitasking wizard. True you couldn't spell or charm the hoses (or whatever magical creature pulling the chariot) or the chariots, but you often duelled the other drivers and put out body-traps. He had read about there once was a mix between the two types of racing. Where you were allowed to duel the drivers, but only those who were magical, and sometimes you got ancient battle gear to use on your opponents.

The portrait of the Fat Lady closed behind James just when the curfew began. James saw his friends sitting in front of the fireplace. James went over to them and sat down on the floor between Alexandria and Lily, and feeling his presence both girls snuggled into him. James chuckled at their gesture, earning him a grumble from his little sister.

"You haven't been in the Great Hall all this time have you?" Daniel asked a bit confused as to why his friend was so late.

"I was in the library, just checking if I have missed anything." James replied draping his arms around the girls that were snuggling into him and pulling them closer to him. Both girls obliged and sighed happily at the gesture.

"I think you have gotten yourself a little fan club there." Albus joked.

"He got his little fan club after his first Quiddich match. And it still isn't what any average person would call small. Not even a giant would call his fan club small." Kimmie said.

"So you feel ready for tomorrow?" Mark asked James.

"Yeah. I'm just feeling the usual Quiddich nerves. I just hope it will go smoothly tomorrow." James replied smiling at his best friend. Mark nodded back.

"So what did McGonagall want then?" Alexandria asked.

"Just informing us about where to meet tomorrow. Basically the same thing she said before the first task." James replied. "Well, it's getting late I better go to bed and get some sleep for tomorrow." With that James stood from his place ignoring the protest from Lily and Alexandria.

From the staircase down to the Entrance Hall, it sounded like a full-on warzone was going on behind the oak doors leading into the Great Hall. When Mark opened the door, there were no duels going on. Students sat at the tables (not all at their house-table), some were running from one table to another to gossip. The Gang sat down at the Gryffindor table and started eating their breakfast. James looked around himself to try and ease the nerves. Theodore Holt sat down next to Hope (who was now his girlfriend) and started filling up his plate.

"Hope, just so you know. If you leak any information on our Quiddich strategy to your boyfriend, you're off the team." Mark said eyeing the Slytherin boy.

"Don't worry Mark. I didn't plan on leaking anything. And besides I believe that James is the captain so he decides if I'm on the team or not." Hope replied before stealing bacon from Theodore's plate. There were sounds of flapping wings as the owls flew in with the mail. When the clock was nearing half past nine, McGonagall told the student to make their way down to the Quiddich pitch. Alexandria gave James a kiss before she ran after their friends. James stood in the Entrance Hall and was soon joined by Amalie and Harry, and when the hall was empty Professor Kent came to take them down to the tent outside the pitch. The tent was the same tent as before (from the first task) and the judges soon joined them.

"Good morning champions. By now you all know what you're up against, I hope." Mr Lynch said, "You'll race each other two times around the pitch and the first one over the finish line wins, you are not allowed to use your wands. Mr Potter you'll be in chariot number one, Mr Krum you'll be in chariot number two and Ms Thomas you'll be in chariot number three. If you'll please follow me, I'll lead you to the chariots."

They followed Mr Lynch out to the pitch were there stood three horses who each had their own chariot. On the horse to the left there was a number one. Two men helped James, Harry and Amalie onto their chariots and instructed them on how to get the horses to obey. A Friesian drew James's golden chariot, a brown Arab horse drew Harry's silver chariot and a red Mustang drew Amalie's bronze chariot. The horses were led to the start line and the judges found their seats.

"Hello and good morning to you all!" Mr Lynch announced, "Welcome to the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. This task will be a chariot race, and the first one over the finish line is the winner, and will be rewarded 50 points. Second place will receive 40 points and lastly third place will receive 30 points. Prepare to start!"

James looked over at Harry and saw that Harry was holding the reins just like he would be holding a rope, James was thankful for that his father had gotten Witherwings reins when James had practised flying on him. James looked over at Amalie and saw that she was expertly holding the reins, it looked like this was something she had grown up doing.

"Champions at your marks." Mr Lynch said and the champions moved their horses up to the start-line. "Ready. Set. GO!"

When Mr Lynch shouted go, James got the black stallion into trot and soon he made the horse gallop. Exiting the first corner he saw Amalie in front of him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw that Harry was far behind. James faced the front again and with a determined look he urged the horse to go faster. James gained speed and where soon neck by neck with Amalie. She looked at him and he could see a mischievous glint in her eyes and she increased the speed. This is how it went the rest of the race with James and Amalie neck by neck and Harry far behind.

Now they were nearing the finish line and James saw that Amalie was going faster than him, James urged his horse to go faster, but it was clear that the horse was already going as fast as it could. Cheers erupted when Amalie had crossed the finish line with James not long behind her. James and Amalie were helped down from their chariots and the horses were taken to a tent nearby. James stared after the horses as Harry finished.

"Well done champions!" Mr Lynch said as the last horse was inside the tent, "Mr Potter is still at the top with 85 points. Ms Amalie is a close second with 82 points, and Mr Krum is in third place with 73 points."

Harry, James and Amalie walked back into the tent again (A/N: the tent they were in before the task), and waited for further instructions.

"Congratulation Amalie. You were great in the race. Have you done this before?" James asked.

"Merci beaucoup. I 'ave grown up weeth 'orses, so eet eez not ze first time I do this." She replied (A/N: I hope you understand me trying to write English spoken by a French girl. I just guess how it would be pronounced). "You deedn't do as bad yourself. 'Ave you done this before?"

"Thanks. I have been training on flying a hippogriff in the summer, so I know how to steer, but I have never done something like this before."

James was about to say something to Harry, but was interrupted as Mr Lynch, Mr Shacklebolt, Professors Valkov and McGonagall, and Madame Martin entered the tent.

"That was a good race. You'll get more information on the third task on a later occasion, the third and finale task will be held 24th of June." Mr Shacklebolt said, "Now I believe it is time for lunch, and for you to celebrate your victory."

They left the tent and walked up to the castle and into the Great Hall for a small lunch.

"Good afternoon students, and congratulations to our champions, all three of you did wonderfully. I know you would all like to celebrate this victory as well, and today _at least_ try to get to bed at a reasonable time." McGonagall said shooting a glare at the Gryffindor table daring them to disobey her. "You will be attending classes tomorrow and I expect all of you to have an acceptable amount of sleep."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not sure when the next chapter will be published, but I will do my best to get it up in about two weeks time. I originally thought that this would be two chapters, but it didn't feel right to separate them, not only because they would be extremely short, but because it couldn't bring myself to do it. Let me know what you think!


	19. If Today Was Your Last Day

**Hello! Here's the 19th chapter, and on time. Disclaimer: I don't own anything new.**

* * *

><p>If Today Was Your Last Day (Nickelback)<p>

The next day at breakfast the Gryffindor table wasn't as loud as they used to. They hadn't celebrated as long as they did after the first task, but they hadn't gotten that much sleep either.

The Gang was sitting together as always. The rest of the school referred to them as 'The Golden Gang of Gryffindor' or as 'Gryffindor's Golden Gang'. Amalie and some of her friends joined them at the table.

"So now there's only one more task left. I wonder what it would be. Any Ideas?" Daniel said looking at his friends. Hope, Donna, Kimmie looked over at Alexandria who gently shook her head at them.

"No idea. Maybe it will be some kind of battle." Hope said. Daniel looked at her sceptically.

"You know something don't you?" Daniel said eyeing Hope.

"How could I possibly know anything about the tournament? I was just guessing." Hope answered, daring Daniel to contradict her.

"Maybe it's some kind of flying test?" Alexandria said distracting Daniel.

"Who knows, but I know that they will tell us what the task is on beforehand so that we could prepare according to what we think would be best." James said, "But now it's time for class."

They said goodbye to Amalie and her friends before heading up to Ancient Runes. The day went on as normal, the teachers gave them just as much homework as they would any other Friday.

Back in the girls' dormitory after dinner, Donna, Hope, Kimmie and Alexandria was sitting and talking about the tournament.

"I think we have to be careful around Daniel. He's onto us or rather onto me." Hope said.

"We aren't supposed to know anything about the tournament. We can't tell them I dreamed about it." Alexandria said bewildered.

"We know. Maybe we should tell Professor McGonagall that you dreamt about it?" Donna said looking over at Alexandria.

"I don't think it matters. We will now eventually, McGonagall knows that James will tell us what the next task is after he finds out. Let us just keep it to ourselves 'till then." Alexandria said.

"Let's go down, or Daniel will know something's up." Kimmie said standing up from her bed. The other girls followed.

James, Mark, Ben and Daniel was sitting by the fireplace and talking when the girls entered the common room.

"So what are you guys talking about then?" Kimmie asked as she sat down in Mark's lap. The other girls sat down on the floor and Alexandria leaned herself on James' legs.

"About what the last task of the tournament could be." Daniel replied, "You still don't know what it is?"

"Who could we Dan? The tournament is different from last time and the only ones who know what the task is, are the professors, the ministry and everybody who has been working with the task." Alexandria said, "And why are you accusing us for knowing anyway?"

"Because I know you had one of your true dreams earlier this year. And I know you would tell the other girls what you dreamt. So did you dream about the tournament?" Daniel said accusingly. Alexandria looked at him with an open mouth. James, Mark and Ben looked between Daniel and Alexandria.

"Yes, I dreamt about the tournament, but it wasn't the last task I dreamed about." Alexandria said while she glared daggers at Daniel. Daniel shook his head and let it go.

"What are you talking about?" James asked Alexandria. She sighed and lifted herself of the floor before she sat down on James' lap.

"I'm a part seer, and sometimes I have true dreams, or I dream about things that are gonna happen." Alexandria said, and gave Daniel another glare.

"So why didn't you tell us about the dream?" James asked.

"Because if I did, you would be cheating and I would let you do that. Cheaters never prosper and winners never cheat." Alexandria said matter-of-factly.

"So what did you dream then?" James said in a friendly tone trying to coax Alexandria into telling him.

"It was about the second task, that's why I could help you find what you were looking for a little better." Alexandria lied, she knew she couldn't tell him what she actually saw.

"The last time the tournament was held, the last task was a labyrinth testing the champions. Maybe it is the same concept but in another form of testing." Donna said in a thankful voice.

"Maybe. Well we will know when the time comes." James said, "But I think you are on the right track Donna. Maybe the library has a book on the tournament and all the tasks."

"There isn't a book in the library. Believe me, I have searched." Ben said.

"Why would you do that?" Mark asked.

"Well, I was going to do some research for the tournament." Ben replied.

"Okay then. Onto happier things, Lily has taken it quite well that you and Alexandria are a couple." Mark said to James.

"I know, I just think she is making up some kind of plan. I have no idea what she'll do." James replied, looking a bit worried.

"Well, the whole school knows about us, so I don't think she do anything big." Alexandria reassured James.

"So do you think we will win the Quiddich cup next year then?" Hope asked changing the subject.

"If can find someone to replace Diana and Spencer. Then the cup will be." James said.

"You probably will find someone. There are a lot of potential here." Hope said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. That was the 19th chapter. I hope you like it, I know it's slow, but I'm not sure what to write. There will be about five more chapters. Hopefully there will be a chapter in two weeks.<strong>


	20. Regenerate Me

_Regenerate Me _by Chameleon Circuit

Alexandria woke with a start and a massive headache, which was nothing new when she had had a true dream. Instead of going back to sleep or wake up any of her roommates, she walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. While she was in the shower she thought about what she had just dreamt. It was after she had returned home from school for the summer vacation. She had held her little brother, who was just some few months old. She smiled at the thought of her unborn little brother. When she had finished her shower and dressed herself she went to wake up her friends. She knew she was going to be a bit more overdramatic because of the dream, but she wouldn't dwell on it.

After the rest of the girls had woken up and gotten ready for the day they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Since it was Easter, the hall was emptier than usual. Their friends had saved them seats.

"Good morning! Slept well?" James asked as Alexandria sat down next to him.

"Morning. I slept fairly well. Did you sleep well?" Alexandria asked.

"Yes, I barley wanted to get up this morning. I'm so glad it's Easter and we have a whole week of freedom." James said happily before stuffing his mouth full of food. Alexandria giggled at his love for food, definitely something he inherited from the Weasley family.

"So got any plans for your week of freedom then?"

"I'm thinking of visiting Hagrid someday, and I think about playing some quidditch. Maybe I'll check out that _Hogwarts through History_ book you have been talking about. I just have a feeling it'll be useful. And I'll spend most of my freedom with my lovely and beautiful girlfriend."

"I hope you know that your lovely and beautiful girlfriend plans to get all of her homework done."

"Well, I'll do my homework as well then, so mom won't be mad at me. She did yell at me that I should focus on my homework."

"Why don't we just spend today together and do our homework? Maybe we will be finished by the time for dinner." Alexandria suggested finishing her toast. James nodded and stuffed the last fork-load of food into his mouth before standing up from the table.

"I'm guessing you have your bag in the dormitory just like me?" James asked as they left the Great Hall. Alexandria took his hand before she replied.

"Yes. I wasn't sure if you had already made plans for us."

"I have made some plans for us next Monday." James said and giving her a knowing smile.

"Monday, why have you planned something then?" Alexandria asked feigning a confused look.

"You know why. We been together for four months on Monday." James replied faking a disappointed look.

"I would never forget any of our anniversaries." Alexandria reassured him with a little smile. James returned the smile.

When they reached the Fat Lady James gave the password and held the portrait open for Alexandria, like a real gentleman, and they went to retrieve their books and bags. They met up in the common room before heading to the library. James held open the library door for her as well and they sat down on the table furthest from the entrance, which was Alexandria's usual place to sit in the library.

"Just tell me if you need any help, and I'll do my best." Alexandria said sweetly before they started their homework. They sat in silence and work, occasionally the silence was broken by a question for help, or they made a comment on their work. It was a quarter to dinner when James put down his quill, after finishing the last of his homework. He sighed and looked over at the girl sitting next to him still writing with her eagle feather quill. James studied her as she finished her work five minutes later.

"All done?" he asked after she had read through the parchment.

"Yeah, I think so. And you, are you done?" she replied putting the parchment down and looking over at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I finished five minutes before you or something."

"I see. So when's dinner?" Alexandria asked as she started packing her bag with her books and the homework. James looked at his watch.

"In about 10 minutes." James replied packing his bag as well.

"We can go over each others work later in the common room. Why don't you loan _Hogwarts through History_ now, so you can read it when you feel like it?" Alexandria said as they began walking towards Madame Pinch's desk and the library doors. James nodded his answer and Alexandria went over to the bookshelf where she knew the book would be. After checking out the book they went to the Gryffindor Tower to put away their bag before walking down to the great hall for dinner. They sat down next to their friends; the whole gang had decided to stay at Hogwarts for Easter break.

Everyone (from all the houses) from fifth and seventh year were also staying due to the upcoming OWLS and NEWTS. There were some additional students from the other houses staying as well, many was from the quidditch teams. James noted how many from the quidditch teams that were there, and made a note to ask them to join when he had decided to play some quidditch. He also made sure to asked the Slytherins, due to Hope dating the Slytherin seeker and because Alexandria still wanted to restore the unity between Hogwarts four houses. It was well know over the whole school that all wizards and witches that went bad had been placed in Slytherin. Slytherin wasn't the most favourable house by most of the Wizarding families, families that had been in Slytherin for generations mostly favoured it.

He was telling Mark and Albus about his quidditch plans with the other houses. Mark was apprehensive about including the Slytherins, but knew how much influence the girls had, and thought it best not to voice his opinion. They agreed on setting up a little quidditch tournament in two days time and that they would put up a notice in all the common rooms. James knew that most of the seventh and fifth years would like a break from studying or they would like that the common room and library was emptied for a little while so that they could study in peace. They also planned that there would be mixed teams so that it could provide a little more house unity.

"What mischief are you three planning?" Alexandria asked when she discovered that James, Mark and Albus had talked more than eaten.

"Just planning a quidditch tournament with the other houses." Albus replied. Alexandria gave them a sceptical look, but didn't do anything about it knowing that Albus was least likely to lie. They finished their dinner and went up to the common room and sat down in front of the fireplace like always.

"So when are you planning this quidditch thing?" Donna asked the boys when they were all settled down in front of the fire.

"In two days time." Mark replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Well I thought that you could include not only the other houses, but Beauxbatons and Durmstrang as well." Donna suggested thinking of Harry and how good he must be in quidditch since he was going to be on the Bulgarian quidditch team when he had finished school. Mark gained a thoughtful look.

"Maybe we could do that, I bet there are a lot of them that wishes to play." Mark said slowly, "Hey James! What do you think of inviting the other schools to play quidditch with us?" Mark said loudly expecting that James wasn't listening to the conversation between him and Donna.

"Mark I'm sitting right next to you, there's no need to shout. I think it's a very good idea. Hopefully they brought their own broomstick so they don't have to use the schools old brooms." James replied rubbing his ear. From there on they chatted about the quidditch tournament, even the girls was interested in the talk, but when the talk became more about the quidditch league than their own tournament they changed the subject to something more interesting.

_Two days later…_

Wednesday morning James woke with a smile. The sun was shining and there was no wind, perfect conditions for quiddich. The quidditch tournament was a hit, the quidditch teams had all signed up, and ready to play against each others. Very few of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students had brought their brooms, so they decided not to play and watch instead. They had set the tournament to after breakfast and they would sort out the teams when they got there. The ruckus the students made was unbelievable, the students had never made so much noise before, or that's what James had experienced. There were a lot of arguing for how the teams would be, many wanted to play as the house teams, some wanted to play by year and other wanted to mix the teams randomly. They decided to sort the teams randomly and wrote down the teams so they all would remember. The list was like this:

Team 1: Stefan Sable (the seventh year Hufflepuff captain) would be keeper. The beaters were Albus Potter and Nick Harper (a sixth year Hufflepuff). Patty Peake (a sixth year Ravenclaw), Tommy Zabini (the sixth year Slytherin captain) and Diana Prince were chasers, and Eric Lofty (the seventh year Ravenclaw captain) was seeker.

Team 2: Spencer Rossi would be keeper. The beaters would be Tyler Jucks (a seventh year Slytherin) and George Forest (a sixth year Ravenclaw). Alaric Winter (a fifth year Slytherin), Mark Stevens and Caroline Eagle (a sixth year Hufflepuff) would make up the chasers and Harry Krum (since the Hufflepuff seeker had gone home for the holiday).

Team 3: John Dilty (a seventh year Slytherin) was the keeper. This teams beaters were Michelle Lockwood and Carl Ladle (a seventh year Ravenclaw). Lisa Slick (a fifth year Ravenclaw), Scorpius Malfoy (a fifth year Slytherin) and Susan Porter (a fifth year Hufflepuff) were the chasers and James Potter was the seeker.

Team 4: Jeremy Knight (a fourth year Ravenclaw) was the keeper. Jules Wolfberry (a fourth year Hufflepuff) and Scott Ruckz (a seventh year Slytherin) would make up the beaters. Matt Abaci (a fourth year Hufflepuff), Arnold Bugbear (a fifth year Ravenclaw) and Hope Barefield were this teams chasers with Theodore Holt as seeker.

The play plan were that team one and two would play against each other while team three and four watch and then play. Then team one and three would play before team two and four. Team one and four would then play and the last game would then be played by team two and three.

It was nearing curfew when the matches were over. The seekers managed to get the snitch easily enough so the matches weren't as long as usual. They all chatted as they made their way up to the castle and to their common rooms.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! This was the 20th chapter, I hope you liked it. I have a confession to make, I have been writing quidditch wrong, I have been writing it without the t, I'm sorry for not realizing my mistake earlier. If you see any similar mistakes, please let me know so I can fix it.


	21. Who I Am

**A/N: Hello. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with school, exsams and I haven't felt like writing. But now I'm back. I don't know when I'll update next, but I'll do my best to update quickly. I'm starting at school the 6th, and I don't know when I get time to write. I hope you don't hate me! Well, here's the long lost chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21:<em> "Who I Am"<em> by Nick J & The Administration.

It was the end of May, and the gang were siting in the common room in front of the fire. The clock was half past seven and in half an hour James would be meeting with Professor Harkness in the Entrance Hall, before they went down to the quidditch pitch. Where James, along with the other Triwizard champions, would get information on the third task. At a quarter to eight James left to meet with Professor Harkness. They arrived at the pitch before the other champions.

The quidditch pitch looked like a construction site, but without the machines. Wooden poles, ropes, barbed wire lay scattered around. There were outlines of a hedge forming around the pitch as well. The barbed wire made slightly uneasy, but he only hoped that he wouldn't get to friendly with the metal. When Harry and Amalie arrived with Mr. Valkov and Madame Durand, Mr Shacklebolt turned to the champions and their head's and Mr. Lynch.

«Welcome Champions!» Mr Shacklebolt said beaming at them, «You're probably wondering what your next task will be. Before I tell you, I'll let you take a guess. You've all seen the quidditch pitch, and I would like to think what you make of it. I'll give you two minutes to put things together.» James looked out over his beloved quidditch pitch. He looked at the hedge and saw that it formed a path. He started looking at the piles of wood. The piles looked to be placed strategic and not randomly as he original thought. When the two minutes had passed Mr Shacklebolt called for their attention again.

«So have any of you an idea as to what the third task will be?» Shacklebolt was almost beaming with excitement. James tenderly raised his had, afraid to ruin the Ministers good mood. «Ah, Mr. Potter what do you suggest?»  
>«Well, from the looks of it, it looks like an obstacle course.» James said apprehensibly. The Minister looked beyond himself with happiness.<br>«That's exactly what it is James!» Shacklebolt said, giving James a big smile. James felt himself blush. «Your last task will be an obstacle course, but for every obstacle you meet, you'll get a question. Each question will have three answers. One right, one wrong and one slightly right. Each answer will have it's own path with different obstacles. If you get all answers right you'll be out of there in no time. If you answer everything wrong you'll use quite the time getting to the next question. There will be questions from both the muggle world and the wizarding world,» the Minister let this information time to sink in for the champions. He looked at them one at a time, they had all their own strengths and weaknesses he had no idea who of the three in front of him that would be the winner. It was all up to their knowledges now.  
>«I advice you all to be well rested for the next task. Prepare yourself as best you can. Remembered that people have died in this competition because they weren't well prepared. Some won by sheer luck,» at this last part Shacklebolt looked directly at James like he was referring to something James should know, «don't read yourself to death over this, but don't think you can just breeze right through this. These tasks are meant to test you, in the most dangerous way.»<br>«The task will be held Friday the 24th of June, and the task will start at ten o'clock, and you're required to be here at half past nine at least.» Mr Lynch said giving the three champions serious looks. «I wish you all good luck with both the task and your preparation.»

This was the end of the meeting. The champions and their Head's left to return to their resting places. Harry and Mr. Valkov walked down toward the black lake and the ship that was anchored there. Amalie and Madame Durand turned and walked towards the Hogsmede gates since that they held residence there. James walked with Headmistress McGonagall up to the castle.  
>«Headmistress. Could I ask you a question?» James asked quietly. McGonagall looked at him and smiled.<br>«Of course you can Mr. Potter» McGonagall replied.  
>«I was wondering why the Minister looked so gravely at me when he said that some champions had won by sheer luck.» James said looking ahead. McGonagall looked over at the boy. He was so much like his father and grandfather.<br>«Kingsley was referring to when your father entered the tournament. He barely escaped with his life when he was champion. I do have to say this Mr. Potter, it was dark times during that tournament. The wizarding world was at the brink of a war then. Your father faced many trials in his youth. Do not worry about this James.» McGonagall said looking at him gravely. «Well, this is where I bid you a good night Mr. Potter. Rest well» McGonagall said as they stepped off the staircase on the third floor. James nodded and stepped onto the staircase that would lead him to the Gryffindor Tower. James was in deep thought as he entered the common room and didn't see his friends siting in front of the raging fire.

«You won't find anyone waiting for you up there James. All the interesting people are sitting right here.» Mark said when he saw that James was headed towards the dormitory. James stopped and turned around looking at his friends. It looked like none of them had moved from their places, except that Lily, Hugo, Rose and Albus had all went to bed. Which James was quite reviled that his brother and sister wasn't there. James sat down on the couch right next to Alexandria who instantly leaned her head on his shoulder.  
>«What are you thinking about?» she asked him, wrapping his arm around her since he 'forgot' to do so, James sighed and pulled her tighter to him stroking her harm lovingly.<br>«It's just something I found out about when dad entered the tournament» James said looking tired. Alexandria nodded, she sat up straight so she could look him in the eyes.  
>«James, listen to me» Alexandria said sternly, like a mother lightly scolding her child, «when your father entered the tournament. His name was placed there written under another school so he was sure to be picked. It was one of Voldemorts followers who place his name in the goblet. Your father never planned to enter the tournament, but once your name is out you can't back out. Your father made it all through to the last task just as Voldemort planned. The trophy was a port key to a graveyard where Voldemort rose to power again. Your father fought for his life that night. He had just watched his friend die, he had watch the man who killed his parents rise to life again and he had to fight him. He did, and he barely made it.» At this point in her speech Alexandria needed to take a deep breath and wiped away the tears that made their way down her cheeks.<br>«What happened with your father won't happen to you, I promise you that James. Voldemort will never rise to life again. Your father made sure of that. But people can still die in this tournament, yes, but you won't James.»  
>«How can you be so sure about that I won't die Alex? All that will keep me alive during the task is how well I have prepared myself.» James asked accusingly. Alexandria looked away from him. She had no desire to tell him about her dream.<br>«James, I dreamt that you survived this tournament. It was a true dream. You'll live through this tournament.» Alexandria said vaguely. James looked at her.  
>«Was there something else to this dream?» James asked her.<br>«There was something more, but we all know that will be a subject for a bet between your friends and siblings.» Kimmie said looking smugly. James looked from a blushing red Alexandria to a smug-looking Kimmie.  
>«Kimmie can you stop being so mysterious. You know I'll kiss him when the tournament is over no matter who wins right?» Alexandria said looking directly at Kimmie trying to control her blushing.<br>«I'm kinda glad that Lily went to bed early. I don't think I could handle her squeaks right now.» Mark said playing with Kimmie's hair.  
>«Well, I have had enough with you lovebirds. I'm going to bed now. So good night» Daniel rose from his place on the floor and walked up to the dormitory. Slowly they all went to bed one by one, until it was only Alexandria and James left.<br>«So I'll get a kiss after the tournament even if I don't win?» James ask looking smugly.  
>«Keep smiling like that and I won't kiss you at all. Triwizard winner or not.» Alexandria said looking at him. James smiled lovingly at her and leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss, which she happily let him.<br>«James. Promise me that you won't worry about this task. You need to focus on preparing yourself. Can you promise me that?» Alexandria pleaded with him. James looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
>«I promise you Alex. I won't worry and I'll prepare myself the best I can. But I think I need help from that beautiful and talented brain of your though.» he smiled down at the girl in his arms. «But right now I think it's best if we go to bed now.»<br>«Argh. Always the big brother in the end. Well, good night then champion. See you tomorrow, love.» Alexandria said before gave him a kiss and walked up to her own dormitory. James went up to his own dormitory not long after her.

* * *

><p>The next day James woke quite early. He looked over at his clock and groaned. It was six o'clock. He had no desire to get up at six on a Sunday, but now he was awake and had no hope for sleep. So with great reluctance he got up and dragged himself into the shower. He decided to take a long hot shower since no one else were getting up this early. He stepped out of the shower 45 minutes later he got dressed and went down to the common room. He wondered if he should go to the library now or if he should wait. He decided to wait for Alexandria to get down, at least then he could get a clue to where to start his research for the third task. He plopped himself down on the couch and picked up a book that laid on the table next to the couch. He was just about to finish the book when he heard a door close. He looked up to the stairs and had to smile when he saw a pair of red converse stepping down. There was only one person in Gryffindor that used red converse shoes.<br>«Good morning, love.» James said when he saw her knees and the edge of her skirt. The girl on the staircase stopped in mid step.  
>«James?» He could hear his girlfriend ask slowly. He had to chuckle at her.<br>«Yes. I couldn't sleep. But I didn't think that you would be up so early.» James replied to her. Alexandria and down the rest of the stairs. He had been wrong. She wasn't wearing a skirt, she was wearing a 1950s dress. It was red with white polka dots on, with a black belt at her waist. And in her hair she had a matching headband. He couldn't help but smile wider at her. He knew she just loved those dresses. He had wondered why she didn't wear a dress like that at the Yule ball, not that he was complaining.  
>«You look beautiful today Alex.» He said looking lovingly at her. He turned his upper body so he could see her smile better.<br>«Thank you James. How did you know it was me who came down the stairs?» she asked him, walking over to him and giving him a peck on the lips.  
>«You are the only person in Gryffindor that wears red converse. Well now that I think of it, you are the only one in Hogwarts with red converse.» James said smirking at her.<br>«Fine. So why are you up? Why didn't you just go back to sleep?» Alexandria asked coming over and sitting at the other end of the couch.  
>«Couldn't sleep so I got up. And I figured that I could just wait for you so we could head to the library together, so I can prepare myself for the next task.» James replied looking at her. She smiled at him.<br>«So sweet of you Meems. You know, You never told me what the next task is.» Alexandria replied.  
>«The last task is an obstacle course. With questions, both on muggle and wizarding inventions. I'm just not sure what to read to prepare myself. It's like NEWTs, but just bigger you know.» James said dragging his hand through his hair. Alexandria laughed that his hair didn't even look different. It's like a wild birds nest, and nothing could improve it. But she loved the bird nest he called his hair. «What are you laughing at?»<br>«Sorry. It's just that your hair is an untamable birds nest.» Alexandria said lovingly. James mocked hurt.  
>«How can you say that. I thought that you liked it this way. Thats why I don't do anything about it.» James said with a pout. Alexandria burst out laughing even harder this time.<br>«James, I love the way your hair looks, but thats just the way that describes it's the best. Come now. Let's go down to breakfast and then go to the library. I think I know some books that can help you.» Alexandria said getting up from the couch and holding her hand out for James to take. He took it and together they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

It was nearing lunchtime when Alexandria looked up from her finished homework and looked at her boyfriend. James was reading Hogwarts Through History, and she could see the worry in his eyes. She cleared her throat and James looked up at her.  
>«What are you reading about?» Alexandria asked, having read Hogwarts Through History cover to cover several times, she know that there were a lot of disturbing news there.<br>«The second Wizarding War» James said looking at her with teary eyes. Alexandria stood up and walked over to him.  
>«Maybe you should owl your father and ask him to have a floo call with you. So you can ask him about it. Remember that this book doesn't have all the facts, but your father has.» James looked up at her.<br>«Dad has never told us anything that resembles this. I know a war isn't peaceful, but I didn't know it was so violent. I just wish he had told us about this.» James said.  
>«James, think about it. The whole wizarding world was scared. And your father knew that he was the only person that could end this war. All the dangers he faced was because of Voldemort. He wouldn't tell you the exact details because he wouldn't want you to worry. Just ask if you could talk to him. You know we can keep Lily and Albus out of the common room if you would like that. That'd the only way you'll get the answers you're looking for, and without you mother yelling at you.» Alexandria told him. James nodded knowing she was right.<br>«You don't have some extra parchment do you?» James asked. Alexandria giggled.  
>«When do you see me without extra parchment, quills and ink bottles?» Alexandria asked walking over to her bag and took out a scroll of parchment. She handed it to James and started packing her bag while James wrote down a quick message to his father asking him to floo call the Gryffindor common room later that day.<br>«Would you come with me to the owlery?» James asked giving Alexandria back her quill. Alexandria nodded her reply.

* * *

><p>It was eleven o'clock and James, Alexandria, Mark and Kimmie was gathered in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Harry to make his appearance and answer James' questions. The fire sparked green and Harry Potter's face was floating in the fireplace. He smiled at his eldest son.<br>«Hello James. How are you doing? Do you know what the last task is yet?» Harry asked.  
>«Hi dad. I'm fine. The last task is an obstacle course.» James replied.<br>«I see. You'll do great, I'm sure. So what is it that you wanted to ask me about?» Harry said noting the worry in James' eyes.  
>«Um, I wanted to ask you about the war» James started, not sure how to phrase his questions. Harry's face grew sad, he knew this day would come. The day when his kids would want to know about all the dangers he faced while in Hogwarts.<br>«What about the war were troubling you?» Harry asked wondering if Ginny knew anything about this. She probably didn't.  
>«What happened to Hogwarts? Hogwarts through History said something about Death Eaters taking control, and that the unforgivable curses were a part of the punishments and curriculum. What's that all about?» James said his voice grew louder nearing the end. Alexandria stroke his back, trying to calm down her boyfriend.<br>«James, listen to me. It was dark times then. Many were afraid to fight, they were even afraid to go outside. Voldemort didn't care who he killed. But there were still people who fought him. There were still people within Hogwarts that rebelled. Neville was leading the rebellion together with your mom and Luna. They did all they could to keep the students safe.» Harry said. Explaining as carefully as he could. He didn't want to be on the wrong side of Ginny's wrath, but also wanted to quench any worry that James had.  
>«Why aren't you mentioned at Hogwarts that year? Why didn't you lead that rebellion. You aren't mentioned until the final battle. Why is that?» James said trying to piece together this new information with what he had read earlier. Harry sighed, he hoped he didn't have to tell that story yet.<br>«That was because I wasn't at Hogwarts until the finale battle. Your uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and I went on a mission to kill Voldemort.» Harry replied  
>«But how?» James asked looking intrigued. Harry took a deep breath. Looked like he had to tell the whole tale.<br>«Ok, James. Do you know what a Horcrux is?» Harry asked  
>«No.» James replied looking confused.<br>«A Horcrux is the receptacle in which a Dark wizard has hidden a fragment of his soul for the purposes of attaining immortality. In simpler words the wizard splits his soul. Voldemort made seven Horcruxes. Your aunt Hermione, uncle Ron and I went out searching for these Horcruxes. By destroying the Horcruxes was the only chance we had to win over Voldemort.» Harry said. «James, let's not tell mom about this little chat. I can't imagine that she'll be happy to hear about what I told you. You'll do great in the tournament James. I know it. Now I must say good night to you. It's school tomorrow and I would't want you to be late.»  
>«Good night dad.» James said. There was a flash of green and then the fire became orange again. James sat there and just stared at the flames. He had a lot to think about. He went to bed with the others, but had trouble falling asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? If you could send in some questions for the obstacle course it would be great. I think I'll be needing help with that. As I said earlier, I'm not sure when I will publish or write. I'm moving to Sweden and starting school soon. We will see when the next chapter is up. I have planned that there will be about four more chapters in this fanfiction. Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry that it is so short, but it was what I felt like writing.<strong>


	22. It's My Life

**Hello people. This is just a short note. Here's the next chapter for you guys. If you're interested there will be a note at the end of this chapter where I explain how things will work forward and when you can expect the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>22. It's my life by Bon Jovi<p>

It's the morning of June the 24th, and the sun is slowly rising in the horizon. It is silent in the 6th year boys dormitory. All boys are still asleep, but it aren't long until one of them woke. James Sirius Potter were the first to rise this morning too. He had been up by dawn the whole week, going to the library to get some studying done. He had been preparing for this day nearly a month now, but the nerves hadn't calmed down one bit. Today he had reached a higher peak of nervousness than he had ever experienced before. He had no clue about the questions he was going to face this evening. He was contemplating going to the library before breakfast, but something in his mind told him not to. He used the same philosophy as many of the OWL and NEWT student used "If I haven't learned it by now, I'll never learn it."

He got up from the bed and went into the bathroom for his morning shower. Half an hour later he stepped out of the shower and dried himself with the towel before putting on his boxers. He stood facing the floor-length mirror. Examining himself, something that could easily soothe his nerves, his eyes raked over his torso that had some decent outlined muscles. He started running laps in the school ground to get more in shape for the obstacle course, there wasn't that much difference, but there was some. He dragged a hand through his wet hair making it stand straight up. He looked up at his hair and sighed. He found himself another towel and dried his hair. He looked at himself again. He could see the nervousness in his hazel eyes. He tore his eyes from his own reflection since he was getting cold.

He left the bathroom and entered the dormitory again, his friends were still asleep, so he went over to his trunk and got dressed quietly. He went down to the common room it was still quite early so nobody had come down yet. He sat down on the couch in front of the fire and started reading Hogwarts through History, something he had started doing regularly now to learn more about Hogwarts and about the things his father had done during his Hogwarts career. James was a bit disappointed that his father hadn't told him Albus and Lily about all the things he had read. But he could also understand why not, his mother had probably forbidden it as well. James knew that wasn't going to stop him from talking to his father about it once the summer started. Which was only a week away. James was revealed that the school year was almost over. Today was not only the day of the third and last task of the Triwizard tournament, but also the last day of exams. The sixth years last exam was the potion exams. James was glad he didn't have to take exams this year. It would have killed him if he had to not only be a champion in the tournament, but also study for exams. One thing was bad enough. Alexandria had often joined him in the library as he tried to study on different subjects to prepare himself and she would be studying for her exams.

He had been sitting there reading for an hour before someone came down into the living room.  
>"Trouble sleeping?" Alexandria asked once she saw James. He looked over at her and smiled. He motioned for her to sit next to him she did so gladly.<br>"It hasn't been easy no. I just feel so unprepared for this task. The questions could be about anything in both the wizarding and the muggle world." James answered.  
>"Don't worry Meems. You'll do great." Alexandria said and ruffled his hair a bit. James sighed at her and smiled.<br>"And how can you be so sure Pygmy?" James asked her. Alexandria chuckled at his nickname for her, but didn't comment, she found it sweet that he thought it irritated her.  
>"Because you're brilliant. The goblet only chooses the champion it believes will be able to win the tournament from everyone that put their name into it. So you have a big possibility to win. Besides you are in the lead, you've got the most points, to won the first task and came in second on the second task. And you're way smarter than both Krum and Thomas combined, especially Thomas." Alexandria had a mischievous glint in her eyes.<br>"What's up with you and Amalie?" James looked at her with a confused expression. Alexandria sighed.  
>"Nothing. I just don't get good vibes from her. There is just something about her I don't like." Alexandria said not looking at him. She was still a bit sore about the article that article that Skeeter had written. James saw her downcast eyes and moved closer to her and put his arm around her pulling her towards him. She was almost sitting in his lap now, but she didn't mind that at all. She leaned her head against his shoulder.<br>"How long had you been up before I came down?" she asked him.  
>"About two hours or so. Why?"<br>"You've been up early every day this week. I'm just worried you wouldn't be able to get enough sleep." Alexandria said and looked at him, James could clearly see the worry in her eyes. The caused him to pull her tighter against him and snuggle her hair.  
>"I don't want you to worry so much. I know I'll get through between the questions. I only have problems with the content of the questions." James said trying to soothe his girlfriend. She smiled up at him.<p>

They sat there just cuddling for some minutes before their attention was directed towards the staircase.  
>"I'm telling you Dan. He's either in the common room snogging Alex or he's in the library studying with her. He hasn't ran away. He's a Gryffindor for crying out loud." They heard Mark say in a very irritated voice.<br>"I know he's a Gryffindor, but I think the nerves was getting to him. He's ran away. I sure of it. Why else would he get up so early. He would surely be in bed making sure he's well rested for the task." Daniel said in a voice that clearly was laced heavily with concern and worry for his friend.  
>"Daniel, you shouldn't drag Mark out of bed this early. He'll be grumpy all day now. And I don't have the time for a grumpy Mark today." James shouted towards the stars. This made Daniel run down the rest of the stairs and into the common room.<br>"You didn't run away!" Daniel exclaimed when he saw James on the couch.  
>"Of course he hasn't run away. What made you think that in the first place?" Alexandria asked eyeing Daniel suspiciously.<br>"Well he wasn't in bed, and it it's quite early. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, but I was worried for you." Daniel said looking down at his feet, he felt like an idiot for thinking James had run away. Mark descended the stairs and entered the common room.  
>"MAybe if you use that tiny brain of yours Chase, you'll be able to think more logical and doesn't have to wake me up too early from any normal person." Mark said as he walked over to the couch and sat down making himself comfortable before falling asleep. Alexandria looked at him.<br>"How does he do that? That could come in pretty handy when Kimmie wants us up early." she commented.  
>"Have no idea. I could use for that secret too." James said agreeing with her. Soon they heard more footsteps on the stairs as more students came down to the common room. Most of them wanting to do some last minute studying. Some placed themselves at the tables in the common room others walked out of the portrait probably on their way to the library.<br>"So are you heading to the library for some last minute studying?" James asked Alexandria. She shook her head.  
>"No. I have never studied the same day as the exam before and I surely won't start today. SO Why don't we go down to the Great Hall so you can eat before your family comes?" Alexandria answered him. James looked at her confused.<br>"Why would my family be coming?" he asked. Alexandria looked at him as if he had said the most stupid thing ever.  
>"Because the family of the champions are invited to see the third task. Surely you knew this. I think I have mentioned this to you before." Alexandria said giving him an accusing glare. James just sighed.<br>"Fine. Let's go down to breakfast then." James said ignoring the last part of what Alexandria said completely, since he couldn't remember if she had mentioned that detail at all, and he had no desire to anger his girlfriend today. The got up from the couch James contemplated waking MArk but decided against it thinking that his friend needed the sleep. He took Alexandria's hand as they made their way towards the portrait hole.

Breakfast was a quiet affair for James. You could hear mumbling over the whole Hall, it was either talk about the tournament or people quizzing each other before their last exam.  
>"You need to eat James. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know." Alexandria said giving him a plate with eggs. James smiled at her and took the plate from her. He went for some beacon after he'd filled his own plate with eggs. He also found some buttered toast to go along with it. The rest of The Gang came down not long after.<br>"I'm so glad that after today It's a whole year to our next exams and they won't be this important." Albus said after loading his plate.  
>"Talk for yourself. We've got our NEWTs next year. I'm not looking forward to that." Mark said grimly. They continued eating in silence, before Professor Harkness came up to them.<br>"Mr Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast to greet their families. Don't keep them waiting." Professor HArkness told them. James nodded his reply.  
>"Mum and Dad are here? Why?" Albus asked looking at his brother with a confused look.<br>"The champions families are invited to watch the third task." Alexandria said before James could open his mouth. James smiled at her. James saw that both Amalie and Harry was making their way to the chamber.  
>"OY HARRY! SAY HI TO YOUR FAMILY FROM ME, YEAH? THANKS MATE!" Hope shouted at Harry who smiled at her and nodded.<br>"If it weren't for that I know you have know each other for so long, I would be jealous." Theodore Holt said from behind Hope. Hope tilted her head upwards so she could see him and smiled at him.  
>"I think of him as my brother. Don't worry, it's you I love." Hope said and Theodore bent down and gave her a kiss.<br>"Ready to leave" Theodore asked, and Hope nodded her reply and got ready to leave.  
>"Hold up one second. Why have you've been keeping secrets from us. You better tell us everything once the exams over missy!" Kimmie said in her best Mcgonagall voice. Hope smiled and nodded at her friend before taking Theodore's hand leaning into him as they walked out of the Great Hall.<br>"I won't trust him until Slytherin need to cheat if they want to beat us at quidditch." Mark said looking after the disappearing couple.  
>"Be nice Mark. Hope would never spill your quidditch secrets. Se won't even tell us about them." Kimmie said soothing her boyfriend. Mark sighed but agreed.<br>"Well I better go so mum won't blow up on me for thinking I forgot them. See you all later." James said giving Alexandria a kiss. "Good luck."  
>When he entered the chamber he saw Harry talking to his parents in bulgarian, and Amalie was talking rapidly in French to her parents. He also spotted his own parents. It looked like his father was comforting his mother. Suddenly his father spotted him and told her. She looked up and ran towards James. James was frozen in place as his mother embraced him.<br>"My little baby" Ginny Potter kept on saying while she was hugging James and the tears was streaming down her face.  
>"Mum. I'm fine. I'm a big boy now. You don't have to worry about me. Stop fuzzing." James said quite bewildered, he had never seen his mother acting like this. His father came over to them and embraced them both in a hug.<br>"Ginny, you need to calm down." He said soothingly rubbing circles on her back. Ginny released her first born reluctantly and wiped her nose pulling herself together.  
>"I'm sorry. I'm just worried for you James." she said smiling at her boy and ruffling with his hair. "I can't believe that my little baby has grown up so fast. It seemed just like yesterday that you climbed up into my lap wanting to help me write my column."<br>"How are you feeling James?" Harry asked his son, still comforting his wife.  
>"Just some nerves." James replied to his father glad from the distraction.<br>"James why don't you show us around the school? THere's a long time since I last was here." Harry said and smiled at his son, who nodded. As they were leaving James saw his father wave to the Krum family. James remembered that Krum senior had been the Durmstrang champion in the same tournament as his father. James showed them around the grounds and as they were coming around to Hagrid's hut, his father stopped.  
>"Why don't we pay Hagrid a visit?" he asked and started walking down towards the hut without waiting for a reply. Ginny sighed and put an arm around James' shoulders and followed her husband. Harry had already knocked on the door when they arrived. Hagrid opened the door, not entirely sure who would be knocking on his door at this time. He smiled widely at his guest.<br>"Harry! Glad to see you boy!" Hagrid said giving Harry a bearhug. Harry hugged the half-giant back, smiling widely.  
>"Hello Hagrid. Thought it would fit to visit you since we were here." Harry said as he let go of his friend.<br>"Hello Hagrid. How are you? James hasn't given you much trouble has he?" Ginny said ignoring her son whining about embarrassing him.  
>"Hello Ginny, James. No, he's been a good boy. You have raised him well." Hagrid replied smiling over at them. Ginny smiled and ruffled James' hair again.<br>"Well, he is my little baby." she smiled lovingly at her son James sighed and blushed from embarrassment and tried to step away from her but she took a hold of his arm and held him close. Harry smiled at his embarrassed son.  
>"I would like to invite you in for tea, but lunch will be served soon." Hagrid said and Harry moved away from the doorway so his friend could come out of his house. THey all walked back together and no matter how hard James tried he couldn't get away from his mother he sighed as they entered the Entrance Hall, he couldn't get away from his mother she was really stubborn.<br>"James! Save me from this maniac!" Alexandria shouted as she ran down the stairs with Lily following behind her. James looked at his mother and she let him go rectulantly. Alexandria ran down to James and went to hide behind him. Lily not being able to slow down ran directly into James. She discovered that Alexandria was hiding behind her brother and was just about to step around him when James put his arms around her in a big and tight hug.  
>"What happened now?" James asked the girls.<br>"Alex withheld some very important news from me!" Lily said still struggling to get away from her brother.  
>"ANd which category does this news fall into?" JAmes asked.<br>"Your relationship. She refused to tell me something and just let me know now!" Lily answered. JAmes turned his head to the girl standing behind him.  
>"What kind of information is Lily raving about?" he asked. Alexandria sighed.<br>"SHe overheard a conversation between me and Kimmie and we were talking about that dream of mine. And suddenly Lily saying she is going to vengeance for me keeping that kiss to myself." Alexandria replied. Reaching up and playing with some of the hair in the back of James' head.  
>"What's going on here?" Harry asked from the entrance to the Great Hall he had talked to Neville Longbottom and didn't notice what happened behind him.<br>"Nothing dad. Just a misunderstanding." James replied and released his sister knowing she wouldn't do anything as long as her parents were there. Harry looked from Lily to Alexandria and then to Ginny who was sporting an amused expression.  
>"Come on. Lets go inside and eat lunch." James said and Alexandria let go of James' robe and took his hand instead.<br>"Thank you." she whispered to him as they walked through the doors.  
>They sat down next the gang and talked about everything that popped into mind.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It has been three months since I updated last. I haven't got time/felt like writing before.. I go to a media school where our projects take up all our time. I have been going home between nine and eleven every night. And many times we work during the weekend as well. We have had some quiet two weeks now that has given me the opportunity to write. There will be time before I update next. The next chapter is on it's way, but it's not my first priority. I have to focus on becoming better at what I want to work with later in life, so that will be my second priority. My first priority will be to work on our projects. And I have a task with my teacher that is also my second priority. So the story is the third priority. And it takes me twenty minutes to go home so usually when I come home I get some food and just relax. I'll write when I have time, but I can't promise anything. I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as possible, hopefully before Christmas. Do not expect anything before December. But I really love it when you all review and send me messages. It really motivates me so if you keep it up I'll probably find some time to write. If you have any questions about the story at all just let me know so I can clarify. There will be 25 chapters in total so I only have three more chapters, and I would love to get this story done before March because then I go into internship for 15 weeks and think I won't be able to write then.**


	23. The Boys Are Back

A/N: Hello! Here is the chapter. Things have been going slow lately. And I was without all my documents for quite some time as well. But here it is. I do not know when the next chapter will be up. I have had quite the writers block with this chapter as well. But I know how I'm goona write the next to chapters. The might not be as long or interesting as the others, but I want to finish up this story. ANd have closure with it. I'm probably going to write something on fictionpress or something. I might write some other fanfiction. I'm sorry for any typos. I haven't got my favoured writing program so just bare with me.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own the plot.<p>

23. "Boys are back" by Zac Efron & Corbin Bleu, Disney's "HSM 3: Senior Year"

During lunch Ginny became occupied by Albus and his OWLs exam, so James didn't have to worry about any further embarrassment from her. James chatted with his father about the task ahead, and Harry's main goal was to thwart any nervousness his son had about the obstacle course. James managed to feel less nervous by his fathers reassurance.

The school bell rang signalizing that after lunch exams were to begin. For the sixth years that meant Care of Magical Creatures/Herbology. And for James it meant to show his parents around the school. Ginny took up her previous act of keeping James close to her. James stopped struggling when he saw that the corridors was deserted.

"Have you heard of the room of requirement?" Ginny asked James while stopping in front of a staircase.

"Yeah. I have been there a couple of times. It's really good for planning the quidditch strategies, since no one can eavesdrop on you." James said as he had to stop next to his mother.

"It's still there?" Harry asked his voice filled with both surprise and excitement. James looked at his father as if he had just grown two heads.

"Yes. Why are you so surprised?" James asked suspiciously. Ginny gave Harry a warning look.

"Well, I may have caused some damage to it during the war. Come on. I want to show you how cool your father was during his fifth year!" Harry said and bounded up the stairs. James just stood there looking after his father before being dragged along by his mother.

When they came to the right corridor they could see Harry walking in front of the wall and when he turned a door appeared. Harry opened the door slightly and peeked in. His face transformed into pure childish ecstasy. James was worried his father had gone mental. Ginny saw Harry's smile and understood right away what made her husband so happy.

Harry opened the door wide when Ginny and James had come up to him.

"This, James, was the headquarters to Dumbledore's Army. And this is how it looked like when it first started out. What do you think?" Harry said proudly. James took a look around the room, there were mirrors everywhere, and a big fireplace, some training dummies, a book shelves and boxes of pillows. James wasn't quite sure what to think.

"And what exactly was Dumbledore's Army?" James asked unsure. He saw Harry looking over at Ginny, asking permission to explain to his son what happened during his fifth year. Ginny nodded, and Harry smiled walking into the room and beckoning James to follow him. James followed his father up to a bulletin board with some pictures on it plus a list of names.

"The Dumbledore's Army or DA as we used to say, was a group of students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff who trained and practiced Defence against the Dark Arts in 1995, my fifth year. Your aunt Hermione persuaded me to teach a group of students defence, since our defence against the dark arts refused to let us use magic in class. That was because the Ministry thought that Dumbledore was training his own little army. Hence our name. Your mother is quite brilliant with them don't you think.

"So we started this thing so we could prepare us for what was coming, ie the war. Voldemort had resurrected the previous spring. I was then put as the leader and we were meeting here at least once a week, but not any regular day since Umbridge, our professor, had banned any student organization or club to exist without her approval. So we had to keep it a secret." Harry sighed as he looked over the different things on the bulletin board.

"Who is this?" James asked as he pointed to a picture of a handsome boy in a black and yellow shirt. Harry looked over at the picture of Cedric Diggory.

"That is Cedric Diggory. He and I were Hogwarts' Champions together during the last Triwizard Tournament. He died at Voldemort's hand after we had reached the port-key in the maze. He was a good man." Harry said with a sadness in his voice that James associated with the war.

"Oh. He must've know his stuff to get to the port-key, right?" James asked, showing his father that he was interested in all the people that Harry had gotten to know during his Hogwarts years. Harry smiled to his son, and nodded.

"Yes. He knew a lot of things. He was humble about it as well." Harry said still smiling.

"Who are they?" James asked pointing towards a black and white photo of a big group of people smiling. Harry sighed again, and reached out and took down the picture. A lonely tear made it's way down his cheek and landed on a man in the photo that looked exactly as himself.

"This was the original Order of the Phoenix. It was started by Dumbledore when Voldemort first rose to power. Many of them were tortured or killed." Harry had to take a deep breath. He hadn't imagined that telling his oldest son this would be so hard. Harry pointed at the man where his tear had landed on.

"This is your grandfather James." Harry said pointing at the man. James looked at the picture and felt like he was looking at a mirror. He looked up at his father.

"He looks exactly like us and Al." James said with some kind of a spark in his eyes.

"Yeah, we do. The Potter men. I don't think you'll get away from that either." Harry joked and moved his finger to point at the woman who was standing next to James Potter Sr.

"Who do you think this is?" Harry asked. James looked at the woman, he didn't have to think too long on who she could be.

"Is that grandmother Lily?" James asked looking up at his father and saw him nodding his answer. James smiled down at the photo. "Lily looks like her. She's very pretty. Do you think Lily will become just as pretty as her when she grows up?"

"Maybe, but don't worry James. I don't think anyone wants to anger you even after you graduate, so I think the boys will lay off of Lily." Harry said knowing how protective James was over his family. "Do you have any clue who this is?" Harry pointed to a handsome man that was standing on the other side of James in the picture.

"Uhm. Not sure. Who?" James said looking at his father.

"That is Sirius Black. My godfather and your other namesake. Sirius and James were the best of friends together with Teddy's dad Remus." Harry said and pointed towards a raggedly man in the photo. "And this is Peter Pettigrew, he disguised himself as a rat for 12 years, but more on that another time." Harry continued to point at the other people in the photo and telling James about them.

Ginny stood aside and looked at Harry and James interact with each other. She loved how fascinated James was with Harry's stories. She dreaded the days when her children would learn about the dangers their father had grown up with. She wasn't sure how they would take it. She knew that James would take it the best out of all of them, since he loved to hear the stories about the earlier years. Albus and Lily would probably take it well, but they couldn't hear it all at once. James couldn't stand getting bits here and there. He would rather have it all at once. Ginny was suspicious that Harry has told James about something from the war when they had the floo call, but she would let them get away with it just this once. It had seemed to make Harry and James closer in a away. James had always looked up to Teddy while growing up. This made Harry a bit sad, but she knew Harry understood. Lily became a daddy's girl and Albus a mommy's boy. James was something in between, but mostly went to Teddy with his problems.

After spending an hour and a half in the room of requirement, the little family left and made their way towards the Gryffindor common room. Ginny smiled every time that Harry and James both subconsciously turned to take a short cut. Harry and James was discussing what shape James would take if he became an animagus, by now it looked like Harry was regretting his question.

"But what's so great about wolves?" Harry said quite frustrated and looking bewildered.

"And stags are so much better? In what way do I resemble a stag?" James said indifferently, fully knowing he was driving his father mad. James grinned hearing his father frustrating sounds.

"And just so you know it, Teddy told me I remind him of a wolf." James said turning towards the portrait only to find it empty. "I bet she's with Violet again. Well, we're not getting in there so why don't we go down to the lake?"

"The lake sounds like a good plan." Ginny said intercepting Harry, who was trying to get back to his argument with James. Ginny went over to James and held him by the elbow, James sighed and started walking. Harry hmfp, and followed them down to the lake.

They sat down under a big tree next to the lake and just looked over the lake. Ginny was sitting with James' hand in her lap and stroking it lightly. Harry sat down on Ginny's other side and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's a long time since we sat like this." Ginny commented. Harry smiled and nodded to her. James looked at his parents interacting with each other.

"You've been through a lot haven't you?" James said with a sadness in his voice, that made Ginny sit up and look at him. She was quite shocked over hearing the tenderness in James' voice. Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah we have, but don't worry about it James. It's wasn't anything we couldn't handle." Harry said and smiled. James nodded and looked out over the lake again lost in his thoughts.

Harry looked around the grounds and at the entrance to the school he saw something turquoise. Harry waved and the turquoise thing started making it's way over to them. It transformed into a turquoise wolf and was strutting towards them. Harry got Ginny's attention and pointed over to the wolf. She smiled when she saw the color. The wolf bounded over to them and plopped his head in James' lap. James jumped and looked down in his lap. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Teddy! What are you doing here?" James asked. The wolf transformed back into a human again. Teddy Lupin sat down next to James and ruffled his hair.

"You think I would miss my little brother make a complete fool of himself?" Teddy joked as he put his hand around James' shoulders. James pushed against Teddy, making Teddy pulling James closer to him.

"What? How do you know that?" James asked trying not to let his nervousness resurface so close to the task. Harry could hear the slight change in James' voice, and Teddy could feel James stiffen a bit.

"Hey, you know I'm only joking with you. You'll do great. You'll win the thing, I'm sure of it bro." Teddy said rubbing his hand up and down James' arm in a soothing way. James leaned his head on Teddy's shoulder, something he hadn't done since Teddy started Hogwarts.

"It will be alright James. Just do your best and you won't fail." Teddy said in a comforting way. He was growing a bit worried about James, knowing he only behaved like this when he was scared. Teddy continued to rub his hand up and down James' arm.

"So how are things going with Al? I haven't heard from him in a while. Not from you either, but that was a given with the tournament, Lily is the only one of you who has sent me letters this past month." Teddy said changing the subject to something easier to talk about.

"Well Al's doing fine. He's been studying for his OWLs quite hard now. I think he is trying to get better OWLs than Rose. Well that ship sailed a long time ago." James replied and smiled. Teddy laughed with him.

"Or maybe he was afraid of getting a howler." Teddy joked.

"That might be it actually. I think the howler mom sent me scared him a bit. But I had Quidditch practices while I was studying for my OWLs." James joined in.

"That is no excuse young man. I'm amazed you didn't fail in one of your OWLs, but would have gained a better score if only just studied harder." Ginny said in a half-stern voice, which made both boys shut up. They had forgotten about Ginny and Harry sitting there with them.

"I heard that you kept the Quidditch practises up this year as well." Teddy said going over to a safe subject.

"Yeah, for a while I did. Practice once a week. If I'm going to be a professional Quidditch player I have to get as much practice as I can." James said proudly.

"Where your teammates happy about that?" Teddy asked know how determined James could get.

"Well, first practice was a bit of a surprise to the team, but other than that, they were quite onboard with it." James continued. Teddy nodded. They continued talking about Quidditch until the school bells rang signaling the end of exams. James tensed up under Teddy's arm.

"Don't worry James. The worst that can happen to you is a broken leg, and that you can use all summer to heal." Teddy said to soothe his "brother". James nodded and collected himself. Teddy removed his arm around James' shoulders. James sagged a little but shrugged it off.

They made their way over to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"So this is what you see everyday? Must be boring to stare into a wall or annoying to stare at the rest of the school." Teddy remarked. He was used to having students all around himself since he was a Hufflepuff. James sent him an annoyed look.

James was slightly nervous during the dinner. James kept thinking of the tournament and what Teddy had said to him. James knew that Teddy was right, but he couldn't shake off his nerves.

Dinner went to fast for James' liking. He wished it would last longer. It was now seven o'clock and he had two and a half hours to beat before he had to be at the Quidditch pitch. The Potters and the gang followed the massive crowd of students up to the Gryffindor Tower for a look.

"Still the same as before" Ginny said as she stepped into the familiar common room she hand spent her school years in. She looked over at Harry and she could see he was remembering everything he had experienced in this tower with Ron, Hermione, herself and all the other Gryffindors. He smiled at her.

"It's good to be back." Harry commented draping an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"So this is the Gryffindor common room. Always wonder what it looked like." Teddy commented ruffling James' hair yet again. James huffed at him and tried to smooth his hair down a bit. Alexandria giggled at him.

They sat down around the fireplace and talked together and just tried to keep James' nerves in check. By now the clock was nearing nine.

"I better go now so I won't be late for the meet up before the task. See you when I'm done." James said and stood up from his place on the floor between Mark and Alexandria. Teddy stood up from his seat in the couch and held out his arms as asking for a hug. James sighed but complied willingly. Teddy pulled him close to his chest and hugged him hard.

"You'll win. I'm certain of it, and if by some reason you don't. You're still a winner to me, little brother." Teddy whispered into James' ear. James tighten the hug as his reply. Teddy let go, and James found himself in his mothers arms.

"I love you my little baby boy. Good luck." she said hugging him tightly. James hugged her just as tight. When she released him, his father took him into his arms. Harry smiled while hugging his son, he couldn't hide his pride. He was so proud of James and how calmly he took this challenge.

"You'll win son. And no matter what I wouldn't be any less proud of you." Harry said quietly releasing James. Lily and Albus hugged james at the same time, their cousins and friends joining the massive group hug say all their "Good lucks" and whatnot.

As James opened the portrait hole to walk out, the common room erupted into hysterics. They shouted something along the lines of "GOOD LUCK POTTER!" and "WE ALL SUPPORT YOU!" James just waved at them before he walked out and went on the familiar path to the Quidditch pitch. Here and there he would get a "good luck" from a student or professor.

It was twenty five past nine when he arrived at the now completely changed pitch. He went to the tent on the back of the pitch. Harry was the only one who had arrived. James went over and sat next to him on the bench.

"Nervous?" James asked him. Harry looked at him and James could clearly see the nervousness in his eyes. Harry swallowed and nodded his head.

"Don't worry. You'll do great." James tried to reassure him. Harry smiled.

"I asked my father about how his task was like. He said that was very different. Nothing like what I was going to experience." Harry said, looking sad that his father wouldn't share something they had in common. James felt sorry for him.

"I think he was talking more about the fact that one of the champions died and one of the darkest wizard the magical world have ever seen resurrected. I don't know how much you father remembers from the task, if it was really that traumatizing. He probably didn't want to scare you." James replied in his brotherly comforting tone he used when Lily or Albus were upset. Harry looked at him and nodded. Just then the flap in the tent opened and Amalie and the judges came in.

"Welcome champions! I hope you had a lovely day with your families. We will just go over the plan for the task is, how we will proceed and such." Minister Shacklebolt said, smiling at them all in turn. "So firstly you'll be presented into the arena and when all have been presented, then Mr. Potter will tenter the course first with a five minute head start, Ms Thomas will then follow. And lastly Mr. Krum will follow five minuets after that. You'll all take different paths into the course. I do not know if your paths will cross once you enter the course."

James' nerves started to resurface, but he tried to keep them at bay. He had gotten through the other tasks quite well. He had found himself in worse situations before, like the time right after he stole the Marauder's map from his fathers office. Or that time he accidentally demolished his room, and had to come up with a way to fix it before his mother found out what had happened.

"So once you have gone trough all the questions and all the different obstacles you'll be at the center of the course where the trophy is going to be, the first one to return with the trophy, is the winner. There is a mix both magical and muggle obstacles and questions. To answer the questions you just have to touch the tip of your wand to the answer you think is the right one. I'll remind you not to use any dark or unforgivable curses, not that I think you will, but it had to be said. If you find yourself in any trouble just send up red sparks and someone will be with you shortly, and you'll be led out of the course and the tournament. Now you can just sit down and relax before the task. Good luck to you all and may the best witch or wizard win." the Minister continued still smiling at them, this only helped getting James more nervous. Not even the Minister knew what they would meet tonight. James' thoughts immediately went to the maze task. There had been a lot of nasty creatures that time, a Sphinx, giant spiders and Blast-Ended Skrewts. James shuddered just by the thought of the Skrewts Hagrid made them work with in his fourth year.

Amalie joined them at the bench. She didn't look nervous at all, she actually looked like she did this everyday. He didn't understand how someone could be that calm right before they were thrown out to fight things that may cause quite a lot of damage. Harry looked just as nervous as James felt. Becoming restless James decided to just walk around the tent going over the fastest and most efficient spells he could in order to do some last minute preparations. He hadn't managed to get much practice done today, but he didn't mind. Being content with his spells he then started going over different creatures they could have gotten for the task. He knew there wasn't any really dangerous animals there, since Hagrid hadn't seemed overly excited about taking care of something new.

The audio level outside of the tent rose slightly as the students, professors and the champions families arrived at the stands. Loud gasping was heard either in admiration for the course or the horror of what had happened to the beloved quidditch pitch. It weren't long before the task would begin. He could hear his name being chanted from the stands.

"It's five to ten. I think it's best if you came out now so we can start on time." Professor McGonagall said opening one of the tent flaps. Amalie was the first out of the tent, the crowd went wild. Harry was next and then James. It was weird for James to see so many of his fellow Hogwartians cheering for him. Right now they weren't divided by their houses, now they were just one big school cheering for a fellow student. James smiled and waved at the crowd. They screamed louder, making him laugh.

Right in front of the audience was a great black wall, hiding the course so no one could see either the course or what happened to the champions once they where on the other side of the wall. Three shields were placed in front of the wall. One with scarlet and black, one light blue and black and the last one was sandy beige and black, showing which champion's entrance to the course. James wondered if the audience were just to sit and watch the big black wall during the whole tournament and not knowing what happened.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the TriWizard Tournament" minister Shacklebolt said with his magnified voice, "Today's task is simple, but still very dangerous. All three champions have to fight and find their way through this obstacle course we have set up for them. To succeed in there they need to be clever, daring and quick. The first one who returns with the trophy is the tournaments winner. And now I present to you our dear champions. Mr. James Potter in the lead with 85 points!"

The crowd erupted in another tidal wave of cheers and screams.

"He will enter the course five minutes before Ms Amalie Thomas, who's in second place with 82 points!" the minister said before the crowd cheered again. "And last but not least, Mr. Harry Krum with 73 points will follow five minutes after. But do not worry about missing any of the action. There is set up a charm around the course so we will be able to follow the champions as they make their way trough the course."

The crowd went even wilder in knowing that they would know exactly what was going on. James thought this might be a precaution as to nothing unexpected would happen. He felt more reassured by this, but Amalie made a face that clearly said she did not like the idea of being monitored.

"Potter!" Professor McGonagall shouted to him. James obediently went over to where his headmistress was. He saw the other champions making their way to their heads as well.

"Please take your seats as we are about to begin. The spell will be activated as soon as Mr. Potter has entered the course. Good luck champions." mr Lynch said holding up his hands, getting ready to give the start signal.

The same time mr. Lynch's hand came down there was a blast from a cannon and a door next to the scarlet and black shield opened. James looked behind him one more time before he went through the door and into the obstacle course he'd been preparing himself for. Just as the door closed behind him all sound stopped. He couldn't hear anything else.

James just stood there for a couple of seconds just listening to the silence before walking down the path ahead of him. He tried to keep his thought under control so he could keep the little cool he had. It wasn't long before he came to a dead end with a sign at the end. He walked up to the sign to see his first question:** In what year did Galileo publish "The Starry Messenger"? - A:**1350 **B:**1610 **C:**1612

James had no clue to this. He the only thing he knew about this Galileo dude was that he lived between 1564 and 1642. Okay then it's not number A. He figured he just had to guess and went for C. James touched his wand at his answer and a road opened up to his right and James forged ahead. The wall closed behind him and he heard a canon go off, that meant Amalie had just entered the course and now the tournament were soon over. James turned a corner and had to stop. In front of him was a muddy path with wire over it at different heights. It was obvious that he had to get through this muddy track going over and under the wire. With much difficulty James managed to get through. He was completely covered in mud by now.

When he started moving again he heard the canon go off again and that all the champions were now in the course. All James needed now was to keep up his head start and get to the trophy first. He'd been walking for just a minute when he arrived at his next question: By which other is the plant wolfsbane known? **-** **A: **Aconite** B: **Monkshood** C:** Poison Hemlock

This was a fairly simple question for James, potions was one of his favorite classes. He knew that both Aconite and Monkshood is the same as wolfsbane, so which one was they looking for? Just taking a chance he touched the letter A with his wand tip. And the wall opened up to his right. He walked right through. A few steps in and he came across a giant hole in the ground. James looked around to see if he could find a ladder or something similar incase this wasn't a magical test. To his left he saw a rope. He went over to it and when he picked it up he saw it was attached to a bar on the other side. He had to swing himself over. He wasn't very pleased with this idea, but he walked backwards with the rope before running towards the edge of the hole and kicking off just as he hit the edge. Now came the hard part, jumping off at the right time. He waited until he was just over the other edge before letting go. He had miscalculated and had to grab hold of some roots to keep himself from falling down. Crawling back up, he dusted himself and looked back at the still swinging rope before continuing ahead.

... AN HOUR LATER ...

James had to lit his wand because the lights in the course had been switched off. James hoped this was a sign that he was nearing the middle of this thing. James was starting to get really tired, he thought that the swim in the small lake would wake him up or the blast-ended skrewt he just escaped would torch some adrenaline going on. It had but disappeared as soon as he had caught his breath. Also his leg was hurting after jumping down from a wall, and his left was most likely broken from the same incident.

James was reviled when he came to another sign. At least now he could breathe for a moment. He looked up at the sign to see the question: What is a Horcrux?

James looked for the option with the right answer which was B. And headed down the path that opened up to him on his left this time. When he turned the second corner there was a broom blocking his path. James looked behind the broom and saw a door. He heard something like fluttering wings and saw that above him were something like winged keys. James took a deep breath before going over to the door and trying to unlock it with his wand just incase he didn't have to get on the broom. Nope the door didn't open, not that he expected it to. He looked over the lock, which had a complicated design on it. He knew the key had to look quite fancy to fit with the lock. He went over to the broom again and mounted it. And he took off towards the keys. He saw the one he was looking for quite easily. It was the shiniest looking key of them all. He stated going after it. Apparently the keys didn't like to be chased and just huddled together and tried to escape him. But being the talented seeker that he was he managed to catch it within two minutes. He landed the broom in front of the door and opened it. He went through and was met with another sign. This was different than the others it read:

This is your last question and after it is your last obstacle. Answer carefully, because the wrong answer might cost you your victory.

Your last question is: What is electricity? **- A**: A form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles **B:** The supply of electric current to a house or other building for heating, lighting, or powering appliances. **C:** The Muggles own form of magic

James wasn't entirely sure of the answer, but he kinda knew what it did back home. He touched the tip of his wand to the letter B. An opening appeared to his left again and he went down that path. James was speechless of what he saw. There in front of him was a sphinx. He hadn't actually believed that there would be a sphinx in here but here it was. James went up to it to get his riddle.

The sphinx looked at him before opening her mouth. "There are two sisters: one gives birth to the other and she, in turn, gives birth to the first. Who are the two sisters?"

James was stunned. He had no idea what the sphinx could possibly mean. He tried to gather what he could and arrange it into logic. Okay so there are two sisters. The first sister gives birth to the second sister, and then the second sister gives birth to the first sister. How could this make sense. This seemed like something from an Doctor Who episode. Thinking harder on the riddle, he figured he had to rationalize the birth part. The first gives birth to the second. And the second gives birth to the first. He tried to compare this to other scenarios where this might have similarities. Then he remembered something he and his friends used to ask each other "what came first of the Phoenix and the flame?". What if instead of saying they gave birth to each other they became each other. He thought about this for maybe three minutes before he figured it out.

"I believe that the sisters are day and night." James said hesitantly. Waiting for the sphinx to make her move. The sphinx nodded her head and stepped aside to let him pass. "Thank you" James said as he passed her. After taking a few steps he saw a blue light down the path. The trophy he realized, and with that he started to run towards it. Just as he got a hold of the handle he saw Harry emerging. Harry smiled at him and started to say something the same moment James was portkeyed out of the course. Once he landed on his feet he heard the deafening roars and cheering from the crowd. Not long after Harry appeared with Professor Kent.

James turned around to the crowd just as he was tackled with hugs from his mother and father. Albus and Lily made their way to hug him after that. Once releasing Lily, he was surprised with a kiss from Alexandria. After seeing who she was James kissed her back. He couldn't help but smile. He had won the Triwizard Tournament.

"Settle down, settle down." minister Shacklebolt's magnified voice sounded from above them. The students calmed down, but were still smiling. "Congratulations to mr. James Potter, Hogwarts' champion, for winning the Triwizard Tournament. With mr Harry Krum, Durmstrang's champion, on a close second. Ms Amalie Thomas withdrew from the tournament after getting badly injured, by on of the Blast-ended Skrewts, lurking around. Lets all go back to our dormitories. Tomorrow we will celebrate the end of the tournament with a feast before our friends from Durmstrang and Beaubaxton have to leave us. And I advice our two other champions to take a trip by the infirmary tent to get themselves patched up. Good night and see you all tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think of it. And sorry for the wait and typos<p> 


	24. Little announcement

Hello!

Sorry for no chapters, but I have suffered from writers block and I needed a break from writing. I think I will get back to writing soon.


End file.
